Bravery Can Conquer Shyness (Editing)
by judygumm
Summary: I got inspired by fanwriter1245's story Love and Betrayal's Run Deep. Rose is the adopted daughter of Captain Amelia and the R.L.S Legacy's nurse. When she meets Jim, she always shies away from him. With events on the journey, Rose may learn to conquer her shyness and learn about the meaning of bravery, love, and friendship. I updated the story to add another character, Artemis.
1. A New Voyage

**When I was hearing about Treasure Planet, and I looked online about it, I remembered watching the movie with my older sister when we were little kids. Treasure Planet is one of the best Disney movies in my opinion. After reading so many stories of writers on Fanfiction writing OC's for Jim as love interests, I decided to write my OC as a love interest for Jim. I was originally going to put Rose with ****Silver but then a thought came to me, I notice that Captain Amelia never adopted any human girls so I was like, "What if Captain Amelia adopted a human girl as a nurse?" That's when the story was born! This may be the first story about Rose being the Captain's Daughter, but I'm sure this story will be true to my heart. Enjoy this story and please review!**

* * *

Rose was a very shy human girl. Even though she was really shy, she was very gentle, kind, and timid around people. Whenever she's around strangers, or new people. She would quietly slip away from them and not say a word. When she heard that a stranger discovered the map to Treasure Planet from her feline adoptive mother Captain Amelia. Captain Amelia decided to take Rose with her and be the R.L.S. Legacy's nurse and explore new worlds. Rose did not feel like going but she had to do what her adoptive mother says.

Although Amelia was feisty and strict, she loved Rose as if she were her own daughter. She taught Rose how to speak formally around people and taught her about being a lady and how to heal. Rose was an orphan, her parents died when she was six years old in an incident and suffered a traumatic experience. The only people she would talk to would be mostly Captain Amelia and her first mate, Mr. Arrow.

Rose's long auburn hair went down to her waist and she would put her hair in a French braid with a red ribbon as a bow on top of the braid. Her blue eyes glittered like the sea. She wore light purple eyeshadow, black mascara, and dark pink lipstick. She was very short only at 5'0 tall. As a nurse, she wore a turquoise shirt with elbow length sleeves, golden stud earrings, a purple bodice, and a long brown skirt with black ballet flats. Around her neck was a necklace with a golden locket holding hologram photos of her parents and herself as a child and on her right ring finger was her mother's golden ring with a ruby. And here is her story...

* * *

Rose stepped off the bridge from the ship, the R.L.S. Legacy to pick up supplies, wearing a jacket and simple plain sunhat all in the color brown, over her outfit. She watched as many aliens and humans walked around the spaceport going about their business and shopping.

The sight of being in the place amazed the girl, and then without looking both ways a cart zoomed past her. She jumped in fright and stumbled back and bumped into a few aliens.

"Sorry," she said as she tried to get out of the crowd. "Excuse me, sorry." She nearly tripped and ran off to a wall to calm her self from getting stuck in a crowd.

_"Why oh why do crowds have to be big," _Rose thought.

She went into the store to exchange rupees for the medical kits, herbs, medicines, and supplies. She quietly thanked the owner and held the crate close to her chest. She then stopped at the art shop to pick up art supplies and a few books, along with fruit and silkworms.

Satisfied with collecting her supplies, she walked through the crowd and headed back to the R.L.S. Legacy and gazed at the sight of the ship it was elegant and amazing. She headed up the stairs with the crate in front of her, her arms felt like jelly for carrying heavy items. The crate was enormous and hard enough for her to see anything in front of her and she bumped into something, or someone. Rose jumped back, slipped and landed on the deck. She regained herself and she moved the strands of her hair out of her eyes. She looked up to see a boy around her age.

"What in the?" the boy stammered and he turned around and gawked at the sight of the short girl. "Huh?"

The boy was tall around 5'9'' with tan skin, blue-grey eyes, thick eyebrows, with dark brown hair parted at his forehead with long bangs with the bottom of his head partly shaved along with a rattail braid. The clothes looked a little bigger on his lean form, with an ochre V-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, gray pants, a tan belt with its gold square outlined buckle, and his buckled-up boots were black with tan linings, straps, and soles and gold square outlined buckles. What also completed his rebellious look was a small hoop earring in his left ear.

"Oh my," Rose muttered as her eyes widened in fear at the sight of the tall boy. She got to her knees and immediately grabbed everything that was spilled. But the boy knelt down, and helped her gather the jars and placed them back in the crate.

"Here," the boy said. "You dropped this." He picked up another jar and placed it in the crate.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she tried to smile at the boy.

"Here," he held out his hand. "Let me help you up."

Rose slowly and shakily took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. Jim gave her the crate and she held it firmly.

"It's nice meeting you," he said. "I'm Jim."

Rose nodded.

"Oh Jim," another Candid alien dressed in a funny metal fat suit said nearby, "The Captain should be over there."

"Be right there Delbert," Jim said as he looked away. "So what's your…." He looked back and the girl was gone. Rose had scurried off from the boy and headed straight to the medical bunks. Jim raised an eyebrow at how that girl could disappear quickly.

"Some girl," he mumbled and he walked next to Delbert. He had brown hair tied in a low ponytail with brown eyes, a light tan complexion with glasses. He came up to a tall giant muscular rock alien wearing a red coat, a cream vest with triangular buttons, a brown scarf, with gold cuffs on the shoulders, gray pants, and black shoes. On his head was a black tricorn hat, and he was barking out orders to the crew.

"Good morning Captain," Delbert said. "Everything ship-shape?"

"Ship-shape is it sir," the alien replied with a deep, gruff voice. "But I'm not the captain," Delbert's eyes widened in surprise along with Jim. "The captain's aloft." He pointed upwards.

Then a tall slender felinid cat woman leapt down across the masts with grace and poise with many flips. She then landed perfectly without pain and confidence. She had short red hair, sideburns, and eyebrows, black eyeliner, sea green eye shadow, blue eyes with sea green pupils, red lipstick and a dark freckle on her upper lip. She wore a blue coat with a white collar and both gold cuff links and buttons, with tan khaki pants, and long black high heeled boots.

Delbert and Jim looked at each other with dumbfounded looks. Even the glass on Delbert's helmet landed. Jim thought, "_Are you kidding me?"_

"Mr. Arrow," the feline woman said sharply to the first mate. "I have checked this miserable ship from stem to stone and as usual," she then smiled. "It's spot on, can you get nothing wrong?"

Mr. Arrow smiled.

"You flatter me, Captain," he said as he tipped his hat.

The Captain walked towards Delbert and stared at him for a moment, and she gave him a smirk at the sight of his suit.

"Aw, Doctor Doppler I presume?" the Captain said.

"Well… I… Uh…" Delbert's voice stumbled in the helmet as his voice muffled.

"Hello!" the Captain called as she banged his helmet. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can!" Delbert said a little louder in annoyance waving his arms. "Stop that banging!" Delbert struggled to take his helmet off as the Captain continued to due her fun.

"If I may Doctor," the Captain turned the button, spun the doctor around and plugged in the wire in his suit. "This works so much better when it's quite way off and plugged in." That electrocuted Delbert. "Lovely, there you go."

"If you don't mind," Delbert said irritated as he removed his helmet and held the plug. "I can manage my own plugging."

The Captain didn't pay attention and she shook his hand.

"I'm Captain Amelia, late revenue with the President of the Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars." She pointed to Mr. Arrow and spoke in a faster tone. "You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Who is study, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."

"Please captain," Mr. Arrow said embarrassingly.

"Oh shut up Arrow," Amelia said teasingly. "You know I don't mean a word of it."

"Pardon me," Delbert cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce you Jim Hawkins. Jim you see, is the boy who found the treasure…" Amelia's ears went up and her clawed hand clasped around the Doctor's mouth hard.

"Doctor please!" she says, a crewmember growled at them and the others stared at them. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

As she led them to the stateroom she turned to the first mate.

"Mr. Arrow," Amelia said. "Could you also bring Rose to the stateroom?"

Mr. Arrow nodded and headed straight to the medical bunks. Jim wondered if that was the girl's name as he followed Amelia and Delbert to the stateroom.

* * *

Rose finished making the last bed and setting up the supplies in the shelves. Then a knock came to the door, she opened it and right in front of her was one of her guardians, Mr. Arrow.

"Yes, Mr. Arrow," said Rose.

"Rose, Captain Amelia is waiting for you in the Captain's quarters." He placed his big rough hand in her petite hand and they both walked to the Captain's quarters.

Captain Amelia was walking in her office and she was talking to the boy Rose bumped into earlier and shied away and the Doctor.

Captain Amelia smiled as Rose came in with Mr. Arrow.

"Doctor Doppler and Mr. Hawkins, I want you two to meet my adopted daughter, Rose Morgan," Captain Amelia said as Rose walked in. "She is the ship's nurse."

Rose gasped and she hid behind Mr. Arrow, she never felt so fearful of those strangers. Her eyes peered around Mr. Arrow's back.

"Rose is extremely shy around strangers she meets," said Mr. Arrow as he put his hand on Rose's shoulder and stroked her back. "But once she gets to know you, she's fine."

"Now where was I? Oh yes, my word with you Doctor," said Captain Amelia. "Now that we're all here, let's get down to business."

As Mr. Arrow and Rose stood next to the desk, Captain Amelia locked the door and made sure no one outside could hear them, she looked at Delbert with a serious face.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way."

Rose knew how much her adoptive mother loves to make sure people are disciplined and to keep them in line. She always admired her adoptive mother's respect. She wished the crew could be like Amelia.

"Imbecilic, did you say?" Delbert asked. "Foolishness, I've-"

"May I see the map, please?" She asked interrupting the Doctor.

Delbert looked at Jim as if he said, "We better do what the captain says."

Jim took out a golden sphere from his pocket and he tossed it to Captain Amelia.

"Here," he said and she caught it and looked at the sphere curiously.

"Hmm, fascinating," she said to herself filled with interest. She went towards a cabinet and took out a key from her jacket and placed the sphere of the map in a chest inside the cabinet. "Mr. Hawkins, in the future, you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am.' And you also will address my daughter as 'Ms. Morgan' or 'Nurse,' is that clear?"

Jim looked away annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Hawkins?" She asked sternly as if she wanted to smack him.

Jim looked down and knew he had to obey the Captain.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a tone filled with disappointment.

"That'll do," she said gently and she locked the doors. "Gentlemen and young lady, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use." She walked up to the Doctor, "And, Doctor," She smiled as she spoke to him. "Again, with the greatest possible respect…" She glared at him. "Zip your howling screamer."

"Captain, I assure you I-"

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible," She cut in as she sat in her desk, "I don't care much for this crew you hired. They're … how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling daloots, ma'am."

"There you go! Poetry!" Amelia said happily.

"Now see here!" Delbert felt mad.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat," interrupted Amelia. "Tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch, and you've got your outfit to buff up," she stood up straight and gave another order. "Mr. Arrow please escort these two neophytes and the nurse down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"What?" Jim asked in disbelief. "The cook?"

"Dr. Doppler, you and even Mr. Hawkins will be working with Ms. Morgan as her nursing assistants. She will be working part time with Mr. Silver."

Rose didn't like talking to new people, but she must get use to talking to Delbert and Jim. Jim's eyes widened in more surprise that while he has to work with the cook, he'll be working with the nurse or should he say, the captain's daughter.

"You want me and Jim to work with the nurse?" Delbert's eyes were widened and surprised.

"Of course," said Amelia. "Rose could be a little more social around you and Mr. Hawkins."

Amelia turned to Rose and placed her clawed hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Can you do it Rose, darling? Have Doctor Doppler and Mr. Hawkins be your assistants? And work part time with Mr. Silver?"

Rose didn't like to talk a lot and was afraid to say no to Amelia, so she nodded and said quietly. "Yes, Mother,"

* * *

As Rose, Jim, Doctor Doppler and Mr. Arrow walked down the stairs to the galley, Delbert lost his temper.

"That woman! That feline!" He yelled as he stormed down the stairs. "Who does she think she is working for whom?"

"It's my map!" Yelled Jim. "And she's got me bussin' tables."

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain," snapped Mr. Arrow as he placed his big hands on Jim and Delbert's shoulders. "There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy."

They heard a whistle and saw an overweight man whistling a tune as he cooked a meal. He wore a white shirt, a white apron, blue and red striped pants, a black buckled shoe, a red bandana on his head and a golden hoop earring in his left ear.

"Mr. Silver,"

"Why Mr. Arrow sir," Silver smiled as he brushed his hands on his apron and placed down his cooking tools.

"Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents and lass to grace my humble galley." He turned around and bowed and showed that the right side of his body had a mechanical right arm, a right leg, and a metal eye. "Even, still, had I known, I had tucked in me shirt." He placed his robotic hand in his pants to show proof.

As he walked, Rose shuddered at him. He was a cyborg. She heard Jim whispered in fright. "A cyborg."

"May I introduce Doctor Doppler? The financier of our voyage," Mr. Arrow introduced Delbert as the doctor walked up and smiled at Silver.

"Love the outfit, Doc." A red laser shot from his eye and it examined Doppler's suit.

"Well, thank you." Delbert placed his hands on the lower part of his suit. "Um, love the eye. Uh," He placed his arm around Jim's arm and he gently moved him towards Silver. "This young lad is Jim Hawkins."

"Jimbo!" Silver held out his hand and they showed weapons.

Rose gasped and jumped back in fright and hid behind Mr. Arrow. Only Jim stood there, glaring at Silver. Silver then changed the weapons into fingers and he held out his hand hoping to get a shake. Jim just stared at Silver.

"An' who might tis' lovely lil' lass be?" he asked as he noticed Rose hiding behind Mr. Arrow.

"May I introduce Rose Morgan," Mr. Arrow said. "The Captain's Daughter, and the nurse."

"A pleasure to meet ye lass," Silver said. Rose stared at him. Silver may look nice, but she was scared of him. She nodded fearfully at him and she slowly she came so Silver could get a better look at her. He was even more taller than Mr. Arrow, for all the others towered over her.

Silver just smiled and he went over to a counter. "Aw, now, don't be put off by this hunk of hardware."

He started cutting up some food. He then chopped some vegetables and yelled, "Woah!" His hand disappeared into his sleeve. But it came out and he laughed and he squeezed some more of the vegetables. "These gears have been tough getting used to…"

"But they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He placed the skillet on his metal hand as it turned into a torch and dissolved the vegetables and he went over to the stove. Rose jumped back as the flames appeared from Silver's cyborg hand and she shuddered. Sweat was forming on her forehead.

He poured the mixture into a pan and he shook salt and pepper in it and he grabbed a ladle and tasted it and he smiled. Rose just stared at Silver and she was surprised at how good his cooking skills were.

He poured the stew into three bowls and offered them to Delbert, Jim, and Rose. "Here now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew!"

Delbert sniffed the stew and lapped it like a dog and smiled.

"Mmm, Delightfully tangy," he said. "Yet robust!"

"Old family recipe!"

As Delbert was about to lap some more of the stew, an eyeball appeared on the surface of the broth. Delbert screamed in disgust as his eyes widened.

"In fact, that was part of the old family!" Silver cracked up. "Oh, ho! I'm just kiddin' Doc!" He plucked the eyeball from the soup and tossed it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"I guess I lost my appetite," Rose muttered as she stared at her untouched stew.

"I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder," Silver said as he gently elbowed Jim. He placed both of his arms around Jim and Rose, but Rose flinched from his touch.

"Go on, Jimbo and Rosie. Have a swig."

Jim stared at the stew in disgust, he hesitated to take a bite. As he was about to, the spoon holding the stew turned into a mouth and ate the stew and it revealed a pink face with two eyes and a mouth.

Jim and Rose gasped.

The blob swallowed the food and he revealed himself as a flying pink blob and he panted like a dog.

"Morph!" Silver said as he scolded the pink blob. "You jiggled-headed blob of mischief!"

Morph turned himself into a red and white striped straw and sucked up the left over stew in Jim's bowl. "So t'at's where you was hiding."

Morph returned to his original from in the bowl and he burped. He flew up and he rubbed against Jim's cheek and he smiled and looked at Morph. Rose was curious about the pink blob.

"What is that thing?" Jim asked as he touched Morph.

"What is that thing?" Morph repeated. He dissolved and he turned himself into a shrunken version of Jim and imitated his moves.

"He's... a morph, rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus," Morph returned to his original form, he licked Jim's cheek. He flew over to Rose and licked her cheek. She didn't flinch this time from the adorable pink blob. He flew over to Silver and he rubbed himself against Silver's cheek. "Aw, he took a shine to me. We've been together ever since. Right? Yeah. Nice boy."

A bell was heard above the deck.

"We're about to get underway," said Mr. Arrow. "Would you like to observe the up launch Doctor? And you Rose?"

Rose nodded and she gave her bowl of her untouched stew to Silver to feed it to Morph.

"Would I?" Asked Delbert. "Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?"

Mr. Arrow stared at Delbert.

"I'll follow you," he said and he left the galley.

As Jim was about to leave, Mr. Arrow stopped him. "Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver. And Ms. Morgan will work part time with you."

Silver started to cough up his stew.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but—"

"Captain's orders!" snapped Mr. Arrow. "See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy. Also make sure Ms. Morgan is kept busy and social."

"Aw, but, no, but—"

"No, you can't—"

Mr. Arrow ignored them and Rose followed him to the upper deck. Rose knew it was going to be hard for Jim and Silver to get along, but they might as well get used to it. Perhaps this time, Rose might make some friends and maybe overcome her shyness.


	2. A Phobia Discovered

Rose came up to the platform where Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow were standing waiting for the launch. Delbert even looked over the view.

"We're all clear Captain!" Onus cried from the crow's nest.

Captain Amelia stood up straight and she wore her hat. "Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?"

"My pleasure, Captain," said Mr. Arrow. "All hands to stations!"

The crew members ran all over the ship to get it powered up for the launch.

"Come on, you scurvy scum! I'll race you!"

"Loose those solar sails," yelled Mr. Arrow. The crew hauled down the solar sails and it shone with the sun. "Heave up the braces." The ship lifted up and it started to suck in the beams of the sunlight and with the power and Rose felt her self being lifted in the air feeling light as a feather. Everyone around her was being lifted up.

"Mr. Snuff, engage artificial gravity," said Captain Amelia.

Mr. Snuff replied in Faltula as "Aye Captain." And he pulled a switch and the purple light shone and everyone even Rose was back on the ground due to gravity. Delbert crashed landed on the ground.

"South by southwest Mr. Turnbuckle, heading two, one, zero, zero," said Captain Amelia.

"Aye Captain," said Turnbuckle as his tentacles turned the steering wheel, "Two, one, zero, zero."

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please," said Captain Amelia.

Mr. Arrow called through a horn that goes in a lower room, "Take her away!"

The rockets of the ship were preparing to take off and blow at full speed.

Rose stood very still to prevent her self from getting blown away, she then felt two hands were placed on her shoulders. She turned around and Mr. Arrow stood behind her to protect her.

"Brace yourself Doctor," said Captain Amelia.

"Brace yourself," Delbert muttered in an annoyed tone.

Then the rockets went off at full speed and Delbert screamed, flew back and he banged himself against the wall. Rose felt her self being pressed against Mr. Arrow's chest as the ship took off. The ship shot off to the galaxy, in the Etherium. Rose could see Jim climbing onto the net looking out in the distance. A wailing was heard and a herd of space whales called Orcus Galacticus appeared floating in the distance. Rose rushed towards Captain Amelia and looked at the creatures in amazement.

"Upon my word," Delbert stood in a pod and he was amazed, "An Orcus Galacticus!" A camera appeared from his suit and he was getting ready to take a picture. "Smile."

"Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear…" Amelia tried to warn Delbert but the animal squirted mucus out of his blowhole and landed on Delbert and a picture came out covered in mucus, Captain Amelia chuckled and smirked and Rose slowly smiled and giggled.

"Ah, 'tis a grand day for sailing Captain," Amelia and Rose looked down and they saw Silver walking up wearing a black hat and a black coat along with Morph flying along with him. "And look at you and your daughter. You two are as trim and bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint," he said as he bowed.

"Oh brother…" Rose muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes and blushed.

"You keep that kind of flim-flammery…" snapped Amelia. "For your spaceport floozies, Silver."

Morph turned himself into a shrunken figure of Captain Amelia and imitated her.

"Spaceport floozy, spaceport floozy…"

Silver immediately hid Morph underneath his hat on top of his head.

"You cut me to the quick, Captain," said Silver. "I speaks nothing but me heart at all times."

"Nothing but me heart," said Morph as he tried to get out of Silver's hat but Silver pulled him back down.

"And, by the way," she said looking at Jim as he climbed down from the net. "Isn't that your cabin boy… aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?"

"Yep, it—oh…" Silver stuttered in embarrassment and he smiled, "A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Jimbo!"

Jim turned to Silver as he had his arms behind his back. "I got two new friends I'd like you to meet."

Jim looked around in interest.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop," Silver threw Jim a mop and Jim caught it in discontent. "And Mrs. Bucket." Silver also threw a bucket at Jim. Jim leaned on the railing in disappointment as Silver laughed.

"Yippee!" Muttered Jim and he got to work on mopping the floor.

"Mother, may I be please excused to go to the medical bunks?" Asked Rose.

"Of course Rose, you have my permission," said Captain Amelia.

* * *

Rose walked down the stairs and went into the medical bunks. She pulled a cord from the ceiling and a ladder slowly fell and she caught it. She climbed up the ladder and it led to her secret room. The room was filled with paintings and cross stitch designs. A desk had papers and ink with her supplies. She grabbed a cross stitch design, a needle and rolls of thread. She started working on the design. When she does embroidery, it calms her nerves and soothes her shyness. Even painting can she relieve her emotions and depression. On the ceiling were ropes where she could climb and swing.

Rose heard a hissing sound, a small green-blue chameleon appeared on her lap, it had blue-green scales with big red eyes with a twisted tail along with a white crescent moon on her side. The chameleon looked at Rose, with brightness in it's eyes.

"Hi Artemis," Rose said. She stroked her chameleon gently. She grabbed some fruit and worms and Artemis stuck out her tongue gobbling up the food. "At least I have a friend to keep me company on the voyage." Rose smiled at Artemis, she was her only friend.

Suddenly she heard a racket outside, she stood up and came over to where it was coming from. She removed a wooden broad land it showed a window, she looked through and she could see Jim being taunted by the crew while he was mopping.

Then a spider-like crab alien appeared, he had an insect-like face with large yellow eyes baring star-like pupils, two large white fangs, and a lower jaw with slim red fangs. He had long gray hair, his lower body had six slender legs growing from a black shell and a red underbelly, he has fang-like red spikes at the tips of his legs, he had a hunched and muscular upper body with red claws strongly resembling that of a scorpion or crustacean. He also wore a tethered purple jacket, a purple belt, and a pirate hat.

The spider-crab warned Jim to mind his own business and when Jim insulted the alien, he grabbed him by the neck and was getting ready to kill him as the crew cheered on. Fortunately Silver came in and stopped the alien. Then Mr. Arrow scolded the crew and as they left, Rose could see Silver yelling at Jim and ordered him to get back to work. As Silver left, Morph's eyes grown large and he watched Jim as he kept mopping.

Rose decided to set up more in the medical bunks and work more on her embroidery. Artemis decided to walk around the secret room. Rose then climbed up the ropes with Artemis on her head as she enjoyed being high up.

* * *

Later, Rose grew bored and she decided to play her favorite game with Artemis, hide-and-seek. She counted to twenty and Artemis ran out of the medical bunks to find a place to hide. Few of the crew members noticed the chameleon and stared at her. Artemis turned red and hissed at them, it caused them to jump back. She stood by the mast and blended in.

Rose came out and looked around for Artemis, she knew the chameleon uses camouflage to hide. The young girl watched what the crew members were doing. One of the crew members, Mertock was lighting a cigar with a match and was chatting with Turnbuckle, Dogbreath and Mr. Snuff.

She was walking near them as she whispered, "Artemis," and as Mertock struck his match again, his arm moved as a flame appeared. The match was right in front of Rose's face. Her eyes widened, she gasped and screamed. "AHHHHH! AHHHH! Get that match away from me!"

Her screaming caused Turnbuckle, Dogbreath, Mr. Snuff, and Mertock to jump and stare at Rose in confusion. They all wondered what was she screaming at and why she screamed about matches.

Rose backed up shaking like a leaf, she bumped into someone behind her, she turned around and stared into the yellow eyes of the spider alien that tried to kill Jim. She shook more as Scroop stared and hissed at her. Her skin turned paler than her complexion and her blood turned to ice.

"Well, girl what are you ssssscared of?" he asked ready to kill Rose, hoping this time he will succeed killing her, since he failed to kill Jim.

Rose could not say a word, she only trembled at the sight of him.

"Why won't you ssssay a word?" Scroop grinned and he picked the girl up by the neck and held her in the air.

"P-p-please put me down," she stuttered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She struggled to get free and hide.

"I don't think sssssso," Scroop's grin grew bigger and suddenly he slammed Rose against the mast hard, she felt a painful headache, and his claw hand clasped around her throat. Rose could not breathe, she trembled and cried. The crew laughed at her and encouraged Scroop to finish the job.

Jim looked up from his mopping and saw what Scroop was doing to Rose. The boy could see that Scroop was hurting the girl more than Jim, when that spider psycho nearly killed him. Mertock held the lit match near Rose's face causing Rose to scream more. Jim gasped and his eyes widened in horror and he turned to Morph.

"Morph," he said. "Get Silver! Tell him Rose needs help!" Morph floated off to get Silver and Jim ran towards Scroop and yelled at him.

"Hey you! Leave her alone!"

Scroop turned around and glared at Jim. Turnbuckle and Hands grabbed Jim and held him back. Jim struggled to get free from their grip.

"Now you'll watch me break her frail neck," Scroop sneered and he strangled Rose even more. Her skin was turning pale and there were bruises on her neck. Blood was dripping from her forehead and her clothes were tearing. Mertock kept the lit match near her face. Artemis got angry, she turned red and climbed up to Mertock and stuck her tongue in Mertock's eye, Mertock screamed in pain and clutched his eye.

"Put 'er down."

Scroop and the crew turned around and saw Silver walking up with Morph. Mertock dropped the match causing Rose to relax a little bit. Silver was glaring at Scroop.

"Mr. Scroop, don't ye," He turned to the crew, "And all of ye know dat de lass is de Captain's daughter?"

Some of the members nodded and the members gasped, not realizing that this girl is the Captain's daughter.

"She's the Captain's daughter?" They murmured. "Of course ye scurvy scum! She is!"

Scroop shook his head, his golden eyes stared evilly at Silver.

"Can't I at leasssst finissssh the job?" Scroop grasped Rose's throat even more tighter causing her windpipe to be more closed. Artemis climbed up to Rose's head and stuck her tongue in Scroop's eye, Scroop yelled in pain and clutched his eye in pain.

"Ssssstupid lizard!" Scroop mumbled under his breath.

"Did ya hear what I said Mr. Scroop?" Silver's cyborg hand tightened Scroop's other clawed hand and his cyborg eye glowed red. Scroop winced in pain. "Put de Cap'n's daughter down."

Scroop sighed in defeat and he slowly placed Rose down and he released his claw around her neck. Rose started to shake and cry. Jim broke free from the grip of Hands and Turnbuckle. Artemis climbed onto Rose's shoulder and licked her cheek.

Jim slowly walked up to her and he took out a handkerchief from his pocket. Rose flinched from him as he got near to her.

"Don't be afraid," Jim said gently. He dried Rose's tears off of her face. "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen. I'd wish I stop this sooner."

The boy turned around and glared at Scroop.

"You psyscho!" he yelled. "What's the big idea?"

"You dare to talk back me?" he hissed.

"I dare talk back, because you could have killed her! You mistreat this girl the same way you mistreat me! How could you pick on this weak, defenseless human being? Well she doesn't deserve it! I hope you regret it!"

Before Scroop was about to attack the boy, Jim turned his attention to Rose. The girl was swaying back and forth, her eyes rolled into her head, and then collapsed in fear. Jim caught her and slowly laid her down on the deck. Artemis hissed in shocked as she stood near the girl.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Arrow walked towards the crew and he was angry. When he saw Rose lying on the floor unconscious, he gasped and walked towards her. He picked up her limp body and held her in his arms, he glared at the crew. "Will someone explain this to me, what has happened to Rose?"

"Scroop nearly killed Rose when she screamed over a lit match," Jim said.

"I stopped Mr. Scroop from killin' 'er, Mr. Arrow, sir," said Silver.

"Mr. Silver and Mr. Hawkins, take Ms. Morgan to her bedroom. I'll deal with the crew," said Mr. Arrow.

"Aye sir," said Silver.

"Yes Mr. Arrow," said Jim.

Mr. Arrow placed Rose in Jim's arms and he carried the limp girl in bridal style. Jim noticed she was smaller than him. As they came to one of the Silver realized how scared she was of Scroop even Jim could tell the same thing about Rose. Artemis followed the others as much as she wanted to protect her mistress.

Silver opened the door and Jim carried Rose to her bedroom next door to where the Captain sleeps. He laid Rose on her bed and covered her with a blanket. Silver stood next to Rose and he gave Jim another order.

"Jimbo!" Silver said. "Get the Captain and bring her to Rose."

Jim nodded and he headed towards the Captain's quarters and knocked on her door. Captain Amelia and opened the door and saw Jim.

"Mr. Hawkins?" She asked sternly. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I was working," Jim said. "But it's the nurse, she got attacked by Scroop."

Amelia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "I'll take you to Ms. Morgan," Jim said remembering what the Captain said about calling her and Rose. "Silver and I took her to her room."

Amelia followed Jim and they entered Rose's room. Silver placed a cool rag on her bruised head, where Scroop stuck her against the mast. There was a bandage around her neck wrapped gently so she wouldn't choke. Artemis curled up near Rose.

"Thank you for taking Rose to her room," Amelia said. "And for letting me know. Now then, tell me what happened."

"I was mopping on the deck, and Ms. Morgan came out," Jim said. "I think she was looking. She walked near one of the crew members, and one lit a match, Ms. Morgan screamed and then Scroop attacked her. I tried to stop him, but I was held back and Silver stopped Scroop. She was released, I attempted to calm her down, but she passed out on the floor."

"Thank you for explaining to me Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said. "Now why don't you and Mr. Silver get back to work, I'll look after Rose."

"Aye Captain," Silver said. "Come on Jimbo, get yer bum to de deck and start moppin'!"

Morph licked Rose's cheek and he flew out of the room with Jim and Silver.

Meanwhile, Mr. Arrow scolded the crew.

"As I have said earlier, no brawling on this ship and I will give you another warning!" Mr. Arrow yelled. "No one even you Mr. Scroop, will lay a hand, or tentacle, or paw, or claw on the Captain's Daughter. If that happens one more time, you'll be locked up during the remainder of the voyage and most of all, no lighting matches around her. Understood?"

"Aye, Mr. Arrow," said the crew. They went back doing their business with a guilty and angry look in their eyes.

* * *

_Rose woke up to someone shaking her frantically, she looked up and saw her mother with fear in her brown eyes._

_"Wake up, Rose!" Margaret cried. "We have to leave!" She picked up her small daughter and held her close to her chest_

_Her mother ran down the halls with her daughter ran down the halls. Rose heard the sounds of screaming and she smelled smoke. The servants were running around and the flames were burning the rooms. Her mother sprinted down the stairs to reach down to her husband. Beams were falling down and Rose could see servants falling down in the flames._

_"David!" Margaret cried. "David!"_

_Then a beam appeared causing Margaret to fall and her daughter slipped from her arms. Rose slid near the wall and tried to reach her mother, but the smoke and flames blocked her._

_"Mama!" Rose cried. "Mama!"_

_The roof caved in and fell towards the floor. A piece of the floor bounced from the flames and landed on Rose's shoulder and back and it felt like the back of the pan burned her. Rose screamed in pain as her nightgown burst into flames and she immediately stopped dropped and rolled on the floor to put out the fire._

_"Mama!"_

* * *

Rose screamed and sat up in her bed in her room she was covered in sweat. She panted and saw Amelia, and Mr. Arrow stood by her bedside. She felt her neck being wrapped up, she touched it to notice it was a bandage and she saw bruises on her arms, and a bump on her head.

"Rose, are you all right dear?" Amelia asked. She grabbed a wet washcloth and washed the sweat from Rose's forehead. Artemis climbed up to the human's shoulder and cuddled her head on the girl's neck.

"It's back again," said Rose.

"I'm afraid it was the fire again isn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"You are all right, are you?" Mr. Arrow asked.

"Mr. Arrow," Rose said as she crossed her arms. "I am not in the mood."

"I rather not hear that Rose," Mr. Arrow said sternly. "It is not polite to say that."

"Mother, Mr. Arrow," Rose threw her arms. "I was assaulted and humiliated in front the crew! Because of that Spiden!"

"Oh my," Amelia said with her ears down. "What happened?"

"I'll explain what happened," Rose said with tears brimming in her eyes. "I was playing hide-and-seek with Artemis, she decided to hide outside. I went to look for her, and tried to avoid the other crew members. But one lit a match near me, and I had a panic attack causing a scene. But then Scroop came in, and he taunted me. Then he grabbed me by the neck and started to strangle me! Then that pirate who lit that match placed it near my face, causing those blasted flashbacks to come back! But that boy stood up for me, and Mr. Silver stopped it, before that Spiden almost broke my neck! How could this get any worse? Even if they lit fire around me?"

The girl then sobbed into her knees, Mr. Arrow and Captain Amelia looked at her with sadness and compassion.

Amelia hugged Rose close to her and stroked her back as she sobbed some more.

"Sweetheart, I know being around so many people and being near fire makes you really uncomfortable," Amelia said filled with compassion for the girl. "But you mustn't give up, you can't stay in the medical bunks all the time Rose, it's not healthy for you to isolate yourself from the world and from people. Your phobia of fire is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know," said Rose as she wiped her tears. "Why did I ever agree to go on this voyage?"

"We thought maybe this voyage will help you explore new things," Mr. Arrow said. "Even traveling to new worlds and find adventure, and perhaps be a little more social. You might make some friends, even with Mr. Hawkins. He stood up for you."

"But its' never happened to me," Rose said. "I feel so uncomfortable around that new crew. What was I _thinking?_ If I had stayed in the Medical Bunks, I would have not been attacked."

"We're sorry about what happened," Mr. Arrow said. "But I hope this will not happen again. But you'll be safe for now."

"Oh," Amelia said. "I should have warned you about being around the crew, some of them are not quite easy to trust. But all you have to do is trust your instincts. And of course, find true friends."

"I always thought that Artemis would be my only friend," Artemis crawled on Rose's palms. "She's on my side, and like her, I don't like strangers very much."

"I know you don't trust strangers, but you'll have more friends than your chameleon, and you must battle the past on your own," Amelia smiled and kissed Rose's forehead. Mr. Arrow wrapped his strong arms gently and tenderly around Rose and Amelia. The adults then released the girl from the hug.

"Please rest up for a little while," Mr. Arrow said. "And maybe there will be patients in the medical bunks soon enough."

"Yes, Mr. Arrow," Rose gave a small smiled. "Thank you Mother, maybe that'll will make me better. I mean where would I be, I would have never been standing here today if you hadn't adopted me."

"Anytime Rose, anytime," Captain Amelia stood up, "Mr. Arrow and I must head back to my quarter's and make sure the coordinations are correct."

"I'll see you later for supper," said Rose. She watched Amelia and Mr. Arrow leaving the room. She laid down on the downy sheets and closed her eyes for an hour.

* * *

Rose woke up and she got out of bed. She went to a washbasin and splashed cold water on to her face. She checked the mirror and noticed that her hair was messy, and her makeup smeared. She wears little makeup and she put a little bit on. The girl brushed her red hair, braided it again and placed the red ribbon in her hair. She checked the mirror and noticed her shirt was torn, she got into another turquoise shirt that was the same, and tightened her bodice.

She then felt refreshed. Artemis climbed on her shoulder and the girl walked into the medical bunks, she heard a knock on the door. Artemis jumped off of her mistress's shoulder and camouflaged in the corner to hide from whoever it was. Rose immediately closed the secret doorway and she went over and saw Onus the short slug alien. He had a black eye on his right eye and a cut on his arm.

"Nurse," said Onus, "I was punched in the eye by Hands and I fell down the stairs and now I have a cut on me arm. Can you treat me?"

Rose nodded.

Delbert appeared and he saw Rose helping Onus onto the bed. He was out of his big metal suit, he wore a long red overcoat, a white dress shirt, a pale green vest, a dark green necktie, light brown pants, and black shoes with a white covering.

"Rose? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Rose turned to Delbert. "Yes, do you see that little vial holding the marmadale?"

Delbert grabbed the red-yellow vial and it read, 'Marmadale', "Is this the one?"

"Yes, now bring me a syringe, cotton balls, bandages, a needle, thread, and some rubbing alcohol."

Delbert bought the requested supplies by Rose and he placed them next to a table. Rose removed Onus's coat and she rolled up Onus's sleeve on his right arm. "Now Doctor, rub the rubbing alcohol on his upper arm."

Delbert rubbed the rubbing alcohol on Onus's upper arm and Rose injected the syringe in the vial and she sucked the marmalade into the syringe and she turned to Onus.

"Doctor place some wet cool rags on the black eye to ease the pain." Delbert placed a dry rag in a basin of cool water and placed the rag on one of Onus's eye. "All right Mr. Onus, you'll feel a little pinch when I inject the marmadale into your arm. You don't have to watch."

Onus looked away and Rose injected the needle into the flesh of Onus's arm and he gasped. Rose pushed the plunger into his bloodstream and she slowly pulled out the needle and she bandaged up the arm. Delbert kept the cool rag on Onus's black eye.

"Thanks Nurse" Onus smiled. "I feel much better."

"Just doing my job, the injection I gave you should heal your black eye in two hours. Now I'm going to numb your area where the cut is and I'll sew it back up. Doctor Doppler grab me some anesthetic and another syringe."

Delbert grabbed another vial of anesthetic and another syringe. His arm shook as he injected the needle in the anesthetic and pulled the plunger out and filled the syringe with anesthetic. Delbert gave the syringe to Rose and she injected Onus's arm with the anesthetic. Rose grabbed the needle and placed the thread through the hole in the needle and she started to sew up the cut, Delbert felt his eyes roll back into his head and he nearly fainted. Rose caught Delbert and laid him back down on another bed.

Artemis crawled up on the bed where Delbert where lying on, she slapped Delbert with her paw and flinched thinking he would wake up and turned to a shade of his red coat. The chameleon slapped his face with her tail and then poked him. She sighed and knew she had to wake him up the hard way.

She turned around and shot out her slimy tongue and got into his ear. Delbert shot up and screamed and Artemis jumped up and squeaked.

Delbert saw Artemis and he fainted sitting up on the bed. Onus smirked and giggled at Delbert freaking out over the chameleon.

Rose got back to sewing up Onus's arm and after finishing up, she bit the thread and she bandaged up his arm over the sewn up cut. She bandaged his black eye.

"There, you're all set Mr. Onus. The bandage will be removed in one week."

"Thanks again Nurse." Onus got off the bed and he grabbed his coat and he slid out of the door.

Delbert slowly opened his eyes and felt something slimy in his ear.

"Huh?" his eyes went to the left and in his peripheral vision saw the chameleon sitting on his shoulder sticking her tongue in his ear. "GAHH!"

Artemis jumped up, and squeaked. Delbert rubbed his hand on his ear in irritation.

"Will you stop doing that?" he snapped.

"Artemis," Rose scolded. "Never stick your tongue in other people's ears."

She looked at Delbert.

"Sorry about my chameleon, Doctor," Rose said. "She doesn't like strangers."

"Ugh, that was depositing, er disgusting," Rose sat near him and held him up.

"Why did your Mother make me your assistant?" Delbert asked, he was still upset at her.

"I would not know," Rose said. "I cannot always disobey my mother. To be honest, I never wanted to go on this voyage."

"What?" Delbert raised his eyebrows. He was surprised to hear that the girl never wanted to go on this voyage, but she still went. "Why did you go on this voyage, even if you said no?"

Rose sighed.

"Simply because, I was hesitant, but then I was reluctant. I always obey her."

"Is this an insult?" Delbert glared thinking the girl was mocking him.

"It's the honest true," she said.

"You're not mocking me?" The doctor asked as his eyes widened.

"I would never mock anyone," Rose said gently.

Delbert was surprised at the girl and how she behaved differently.

"Hm, you're not at all like the Captain and the First Mate."

"Thank you."

"You're not what I quite expected."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people when you get to know them," the girl gave a small smile.

Delbert placed his hands on his hips and had a surprised expression. He then noticed the bandages on Rose's neck and the bruises on her arms and chest.

"Oh my," he said. "I don't mean to ask this question but what happened to you?"

Rose closed her eyes and then she looked at Delbert.

"It's all right," the girl said. "I got assaulted by Scroop, but that boy, he stood up for me. No one has ever done that for me."

"Oh you mean Jim?" he asked. "He told me what happened, to be honest I'm impressed at what he did for you. He's usually not around many people."

"We live on Montressor, I'm a friend of his mother, Sarah Hawkins," he said. "Sarah ran the Benbow Inn and Jim sometimes helps her out. But he's very marvelous... I mean... rebellious and gets in trouble with the law."

"Why would he get into trouble?" Rose asked. "I mean he doesn't look like a trouble maker."

Delbert sighed.

"You see, his father left him and Sarah when he was young. His father would travel over the galaxy and stay there for long periods of time. But just one day, he left his family and was never seen again."

Rose felt sorry for the boy.

"Oh, that's too bad," she said sympathetically.

"Yes, Sarah opened the Inn to support herself, and Jim started to change and became a rule breaker. If I were you, I would not mention Jim about his father, it would upset him more and he's very sensitive about it. But he'll only talk about it if he feels like it. As if things could not get any horse, blurs, er worse, the Benbow Inn got burned to the ground."

"The Inn was burnt?" Rose asked. The word fire started to make her forehead sweat. "How?"

"Well, it got burned down by pirates when Jim brought in a Billy Bones and gave him this map."

"You mean, the orb that mother locked up?"

"Yes," Delbert said, growing at the thought of Amelia. "The orb is a map to Treasure Planet."

"Treasure Planet?" Rose asked but she whispered so no one would hear. "You mean the one with Captain Flint?"

"Exactly," Delbert said. "We planned the voyage to go there which is why I hired a Captain and a crew. But I thought this wasn't what I expected and no offense, but I don't trust that Captain."

"Mother may not be so bad," Rose said. "But as long as I have her around me, I'll be right as rain."

The bell rang in the distance.

"Supper must be ready," said Rose. She stood up and turned to Delbert. "Would you like to join me, mother and Mr. Arrow for supper?" She asked.

"I think I'll eat in the galley," said Delbert.

"All right, if you insist, come on Artemis," the chameleon climbed up on her shoulder. Delbert left the medical bunks and headed down to the galley. Rose headed straight to the dining room where Mr. Arrow and Amelia were waiting for her.


	3. The Secret Room

After dinner, Rose and Artemis decided to go outside and get some fresh air. She walked up to the corner of the stairs hiding in the shadows, she climbed up a barrel and saw Jim mopping the deck and Morph in the form of a smaller mop was helping him clean up. He cleaned Jim's boot and he flew up and returned to his original form and bubbles came out of his mouth as he hiccuped. Rose peaked over the edge and watched them. Artemis watched them also.

"Well, this has been a fun day huh?" Jim said as looked down at the floor and mop and he smiled. "Making new friends, like that spider psycho," he said as he mentioned Scroop with disgust in his voice.

Morph turned himself into a smaller version of Scroop and cried out, "Spider psycho, spider psycho!"

Jim laughed, as Rose slowly giggled at Morph, "Ha ha ha, a little uglier."

Morph laughed evilly as his head of Scroop grew bigger.

"Pretty close," Jim smiled. Morph's shoulders went up.

"Well…" Jim looked around and saw Silver carrying a bowl of garbage and he walked towards the edge of the ship. "Thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour… and the deck's still in one piece." He dumped the scraps of garbage overboard and Morph went down and ate some of the garbage.

Jim forgot to say thank you to Silver for saving him from Scroop. Rose still hiding, felt the same way like Jim, she should say thank you to Silver for saving her from Scroop too.

"Um, look, I, uh…. What you did… Thanks," said Jim talking nervously.

Rose nodded as if she were saying thanks to Silver, even though they did not notice her.

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" asked Silver as he looked at Jim.

Jim felt his heart ache at the mention of his father and he looked away from Silver and kept mopping the floor.

"Your father's not the teachin' sort," Silver said.

"No," said Jim as he kept mopping. "He was more than taking off and never coming back sort."

Rose could not believe what Jim said, his father left him. She felt weight was pulling down on her heart. Jim leaned against the railing upset.

"Ohh," Silver felt sorry for Jim. "Sorry lad," he leaned on the railing next to Jim.

"Hey it's no big deal," said Jim. "I'm living just fine."

"Is that so?" Silver smiled. "Well since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble."

"What?" Jim gasped in shock.

"From now on I'm not letting you out of me sight."

"You can't do…"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum," Silver slammed his cyborg arm on the railing. "Without my say-so."

"Don't do me any favors!" Shouted Jim.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad," Silver's cyborg hand patted Jim's chest. "You can be sure of that."

Rose giggled, Silver may not be a bad person after all. She should thank him for saving her from Scroop.

* * *

"Hey you! Girl!" Rose snapped out of her mind, gasped, and she saw the other crew members staring at her.

"What are you doing out here?" Mertock yelled.

"Oh!" Rose toppled off the barrel and landed on the pile of boxes and knocked them over. It created a clutter and a loud sound. Artemis clutched tightly to her mistress to avoid getting hurt.

Jim and Silver heard the boxes knocked over and Jim saw Rose stumbling into the boxes and landed on the ground.

"Have ye already caused enough trouble today?" Rose stumbled to her feet and she ran off to hide.

"Hey wait!" Jim cried.

"Jimbo where are ye goin'?" Silver asked.

"I gotta talk to her," Jim ran after Rose. Silver and Morph chased after Jim.

"Wait! I want to talk to you," Jim called after Rose. But Rose did not stop running.

The crew tried to stop Jim again but Mr. Arrow stopped them.

Rose reached the medical bunks and tried to find the cord, she had to hide. Artemis blended in color to hide.

"Oh where's that cord?" she mumbled. She was scrambling everywhere to find it. She spotted the cord and she opened it, the door opened and Jim came in.

"There you are," Jim said. "I thought I'd lost you."

Rose turned to face Jim.

"Yes," she stuttered. "I, um, uh, oh... got some chores to do so... it was wonderful seeing you again, bye bye." Rose turned around and groaned in frustration. She ran towards the ladder and started climbing up.

"No wait," Jim climbed up the ladder after her. Silver and Morph came into the medical bunks to see Jim disappearing into the attic and Silver climbed after Jim. "I wanted to apologize about what happened to you with Scroop, that afternoon. I was really scared, that Scroop hurt you more than I did. I never knew he would go..." Jim reached the room and was surprised to see what was in the upper room. "This far to hurt... you."

He climbed up and looked around with Rose no where to be found. Silver and Morph came in and they too were surprised to see what Rose had in this secret room.

"What is this place?" Silver asked.

"It's... my secret room, also an art and sewing room," Rose said.

"Hey where did you go?" Jim asked.

"I'm up here," Jim and Silver looked up and saw Rose on a rope.

"How did you get up here?"

"With these ropes," Rose slid down the rope until she landed on the ground. "It's also a rope room too, I make my crafts in this room."

"Did you make all of these projects yourself?" Jim asked sounding impressed.

"Well, most of them."

"It's beautiful," Jim noticed the glass mobile with roses and his fingers fingered on it making a clinging sound.

"Wow," Silver said. "Rosie, I never knew t'ere was a secret room above the medical bunks. But you're lucky to have this room all to yourself."

Morph turned into Silver and repeated his sentence, "Lucky to have this room all to yourself."

"Thank you, I mostly come up here when I'm bored and do my projects and get my exercise."

Jim noticed a white cloth covering a painting.

"What's this?"

"Oh no, please," Rose cried. "I still have to finish painting it."

As Jim pulled the cloth it showed an unfinished painting of him riding on his solar surfer. He was shocked.

"Hey, that's me on my solar surfer! How'd you know I like solar surfing?"

"Oh I heard about solar surfing, and I imagined you doing it, so I painted it, I guess I should count myself right that you love solar surfing."

"Ya know Rose, you're a surprising but interesting person," Jim said.

"Thank you Mr. Hawkins," Rose said. "By the way, I want to say I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"For bumping into you this morning and I walked away, I was so nervous about going on the voyage, it's my first voyage."

"No worries, I understood when the Captain and Mr. Arrow told me about you. There's nothing to feel sorry about it. But please call me Jim."

"Yeah, I also accept your apology about what happened that afternoon, I want to say thank you for standing up for me Jim. I can never stand up for myself to go against anyone that picks on me."

"Have ye ever learned to fight from your parents?" Silver asked.

Rose frowned and she slowly turned away. She crossed her arms and looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry lass, did I say somethin' to upset ye?"

"It's all right, my parents died when I was six. Ever since they died...well.. that story will have to wait for another time. But Mother did teach me a little bit of fighting, even though I can be a coward."

Silver and Jim were both surprised to hear that Rose called herself a coward.

"Oh lass you should never call yourself a coward," Silver said. "All ya gotta do is stick of for yerself and show who you truly are."

Rose nodded as if she understood him. Artemis appeared on the shoulder and glared at them. Morph examined Artemis and he turned himself into a chameleon. Artemis stuck out her tongue and Morph turned back to his blob form as he yelped in pain and flew towards Silver to hide behind him.

"Oh, didn't know ye 'ave a chameleon," Silver said.

"Oh she's very protective of me, and she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But once she gets to know you, she's fine. Her name is Artemis."

"Artemis," Jim mused. "Isn't that the name of the greek goddess of the moon and hunting?"

"Yes, she is," Rose stroked Artemis. "She was my only friend before we came on the voyage. I got her when I was eight."

"She sounds great lass," Silver said and she checked his pocket watch. "Well, ye two better get some shut eye, there's work to do for tomorrow."

As Silver was about to climb down the ladder, Rose stopped him.

"Mr. Silver," Rose said.

Silver stopped and looked at Rose.

"Yes, lass?"

"Um… I want to say, thank you for saving me from Mr. Scroop, I was almost killed, thank you."

"You're welcome lass, but call me Silver" Silver smiled. "Well, see ye two in de morning."

"I can help Jim, just to make things easier for him," Rose said.

"Sure lass," Silver smiled and he left the medical bunks and went down to the galley. Rose and Jim headed down the ladder and Rose closed the secret doorway. She turned to Jim and said as she smiled, "Good night, Jim."

"Good night Rose," Jim smiled and he headed down into the bunks.

"Oh Jim," Jim stopped and looked at Rose. "I want to thank you for standing up for me from Scroop, thanks."

"You're welcome," Jim smiled.

Rose went out of the medical bunks and headed into her room. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and she threw on a blue nightgown and got under the bed covers. Artemis curled up on some wash clothes for her bed.

_I guess Mother was right to bring me here on this voyage. _Rose thought to herself. _I made some friends._

"Good night Artemis,"

Rose slowly closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**I thought I rewrite chapter 3 because, I thought I should expose more of Rose being shy. Instead of her talking to Jim, I thought maybe she could hide and watch Jim and Silver talk. It's similar to the Disney ****movie "The Hunchback of Notre Dame," where Quasimodo watches Esmeralda singing "God Help The Outcasts." Then the ****parishioners yelled at Quasimodo for causing trouble, and he bumped into a candle stand catching Esmeralda's attention. He runs off and Esmeralda follows him and saw his place in the bell tower impressed by his arts and crafts. It's very similar how the pirates caught Rose, and Jim follows her. I think I like this chapter better than the one I wrote. Please review and thanks!**


	4. The Scars

_"Mama! Mama!" Rose cried as she tired to find a way to get through the flames, she thought it was no use and she sat near the corner._

_She heard the doors opened and she saw a man, taller than her father and he looked up and saw Rose in the corner._

_"It's all right little girl," His voice was enormous, and deep, but gentle. "I'm going to get you out of here."_

_He wrapped a blanket around Rose's shoulders and her small body. He scooped her up in his rough arms._

_He ran through the flames and reached her mother, he ran out of the house with Rose and Margaret and got to where the fire department came. They were putting out the fire with water from the hoses and many ran in to save other victims._

_"Margaret!" a man's voice called out. "Margaret! Rose!"_

_Rose saw a man with brown hair and blue-green eyes running towards her and her mother._

_"Papa!" Rose cried. Her mother was filled with tears of joy. "David!"_

_David threw his arms around his wife. The tall man held Rose in his arms._

_"Oh I thought I lost you two," he was crying as he held his wife close. He looked at Rose and the man handed her to David._

_"Oh Rose," David hugged his little girl close. "Are you all right?"_

_"Yes, Papa, I am," Rose looked at her arm and it was singeing red from the fire and there was pain on her back. "My arm and back hurts."_

_"We'll get you to a doctor soon Rose," Margaret said and she turned to the tall man. "Thank you for saving us sir."_

_"It's no problem Mrs. Morgan," he said. "It's a miracle you and Rose survived."_

_Rose started crying and David held her close._

_"Rose, it's all right your safe," David said._

********************************************************************************

Rose opened her eyes, as her alarm clock went off. She had the dream again about her rescue. She threw off the covers and she stumbled to her washbowl and she splashed the cold water onto her face and she brushed her teeth and let the minty toothpaste awakened her taste buds, she spat out the toothpaste. She grabbed a hairbrush and started to brush her long hair until the tangles came out.

She got dressed and she noticed her breakfast tray was on the table. She spread some butter on a piece of bread and started eating it away. After her breakfast, she gave her leftover fruit to Artemis. She divided her hair into long strands and started to braid it and she placed the ribbon on top of the starting point of the braid.

She headed down to the medical bunks and started to organize the supplies and clean up room.

As she was sweeping the floor while Artemis held the dustpan, she heard a knock on the door. The nurse headed towards the door and opened it and saw Mr. Arrow standing by the door.

"Rose, Mr. Silver would like to see you after Mr. Hawkins finishes scraping the mussels off the ship."

"I'll get to it Mr. Arrow," said Rose. "But first I need finish sweeping the floor and clean one of the bed sheets."

***********************************************************************************

For the past three weeks, Rose kept treating the crew members for their injuries and illnesses. She realized that running a ship was hard work. But she was getting used it. When she's not treating patients, she is helping Jim by scrubbing the decks, washing dishes, and peeling potatoes. Not only did it frustrate Jim more when he is around Silver, it gets the work done faster.

When they were peeling potatoes in the galley, Rose would notice that Jim would think about something and look around when he was peeling potatoes that bothered him.

************************************************************************************

One night Silver was telling a story to the crew around a bonfire and Jim was sitting near the railing listening to the story, and was impressed on how Silver can tell famous stories. Rose was walking around and she noticed her friends sitting near the fire.

"Hey Rosie!" Called Silver. "Wanna sit with us by de warm fire and listen to me famous story?"

Rose slowly stepped towards the group and as she slowly took another step, she could see the flames going up. She flinched and could see the flames flashing in her eyes and the flames burning her old home.

"No," Rose gasped and her eyes watered, she slowly murmured, "Please, don't make me go near it, I can't go near it…"

She screamed and turned around. She ran off ready to burst into tears.

"Rose, wait," called Jim, he frowned when he saw Rose running off to the upper deck.

Delbert walked out and didn't see Rose crashing into him. Rose fell back, and stumbled to her feet and ran into the medical bunks. He looked at Silver and Jim.

"Is Rose okay?"

"I don't think so. She looked scared when she got near the fire," said Jim.

"Maybe de three of us should chat with her," said Silver. He, Delbert, and Jim stood up and walked over to where Rose ran off. Morph followed after the trio. They climbed up the ladder up and heard someone crying. Jim looked up and saw Rose clutching on a rope and she was sobbing. Artemis stood on her shoulder and she turned blue and tried to comfort Rose. Jim climbed up the ropes to reach to Rose.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Jim asked and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Rose looked up and her eyes were puffed up and red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"There is nothing wrong," Rose said.

"Don't lie to me Rose," Jim said firmly. "You can tell me anything."

"I can't," Rose looked down in shame. "You wouldn't understand."

"Rose, there's nothing to be ashamed about anything, now please come down and we'd understand."

Rose nodded and she slowly slid down the ropes with Jim and they landed on their feet.

"Now that you're down, we were curious about you," Delbert said. "We realized you were upset about something."

"I can't go near that bonfire," she cried as she sobbed. "I'm way too scared to come close to it."

"Why not?" Asked Delbert and he gave Rose a handkerchief.

"I have never told anyone my secret," Rose said as she took the handkerchief and dried her eyes. "I'm going to tell this to you, but you three need to promise me that you will understand me."

"We's promise Rosie," said Silver as he sat on a wooden box. Artemis crawled on her shoulder and nuzzled her.

"I have Pyrophobia."

"Pyrophobia? What's that mean?" asked Silver.

"It means I have a fear of fire," said Rose.

Silver, Delbert, and Jim's eyes widened and gasped in shock.

"You're scared of fire?" Asked Jim.

"Why are you afraid of fire Rose?" Asked Delbert.

Rose sighed. "I think it's time to tell you three how I came into Mother's or Captain Amelia's care and why I happen to have a phobia of fire." She wiped away her tears and blew her nose.

"When I was a little girl, I was once the daughter of Captain David Morgan. He and my late mother, Margaret met on the base where I was born. I was happy and I loved my parents, until one day everything changed. I was only six years old, it all started one night when my mother was putting me to bed, she read me a story and my father came in and said good night to me. They closed the door and I fell asleep. Then later, my mother woke me up and carried me out of my room and it was around midnight, I could smell smoke and the servants screaming."

"Then all of a sudden, the roof caved in and landed in front of my mother, the flames grew bigger and parts of the roof that were burned in the fire bounced and landed on my shoulder and on my back, I got severely burnt," Rose closed her eyes, "Now, you will see my scars."

The young girl stood up straight and she unlaced her bodice and she slowly removed her shirt. Jim, Silver, and Delbert gasped at the huge pale burn mark on her left bicep going down to her elbow and she pulled up her tank top to show pale pink marks on her back.

"I've never seen anything like this," Delbert said as he adjusted his glasses and examined the burn marks.

"Me neither," Jim stared at Rose's scars. "Those scars look really painful."

Rose nodded and she placed her shirt back on.

"Those scars serve me as a reminder of what happened that very night and I will have them for the rest of my life."

"But Rosie, how did ya get out of t'e blazin' house?" asked Silver as Rose was finishing tying on her bodice.

"I struggled to find a way to escape, with my arm and back covered in burnt scars, I thought I would not make and I stood in a corner to wait for death to claim me. But another alien and rushed towards me. I was afraid of him at first, he told me that he was going to rescue me and he carried me in his arms and he ran out of the fire and my mother. We made it out safe and my father was happy that we survived. We also thanked the man who saved me and mother."

"Who was that person that saved you?" Asked Delbert.

"It was Mr. Arrow."

The men's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Wait, wait, wait, Mr. Arrow saved your life?" Jim asked in disbelief. He wondered how could a tough and stern man like Mr. Arrow could save the life of a really shy girl.

"He did," said Rose.

"How could such a cruel and stern man like Mr. Arrow," Delbert said. "Could save the life of an innocent and shy girl like you."

"Cruel? Stern?" Rose cried. "Oh no! He's very kind, he looks out for me when I'm sad or lonely. He may look stern and mean on the outside when he's around new people, but deep down, he's very sweet."

"I'd guess if it weren't fer Mister Arrow," Silver said. "We would 'ave never met ya."

Rose gave a small smile to Silver.

"I guess I would count myself and my parents lucky that we survived. But I wasn't the only one with the burnt scars, my parents had them too, but they were able to have them healed as well. But that's when I discovered I was terrified of fire, my parents were able to help me, but I still get very skittish and very terrified when I'm close to fire."

"But Rose," said Jim. "I don't wanna upset you, but what happened to your parents?"

Rose sighed and she stroked Artemis.

"Well, at first, I thought things would be normal and fine again in the future. But I was wrong until that day in the meadow was the last time I ever spent with my parents…"

**************************************************************************************

_Rose was running through the soft green grass in the meadow. Her parents were sitting on a blanket resting on the grass with their lunch nearby._

_"Rose darling, time for lunch!" Rose's mother called._

_Rose ran over to meet her parents to eat their lunch and placed down her flowers._

_As the family ate it was very quiet, David looked up and felt uneasy, as if he were a deer sensing danger, he looked around and suddenly his head turned back and saw a ship in the distance. Then figures came down, when David looked at the ship, fear clenched his gut._

_"Margaret," Margaret looked up and saw the ship. Rose even looked up and wondered what scared her parents. Then a black flag appeared with a skull and crossing two bones._

_"Pirates!" David cried. "Quick Margaret and Rose, the base!"_

_Margaret picked up Rose and held her in her arms and ran with her husband. There were gunshots shooting at them as loud as thunder._

_Margaret held Rose in her arms as she and David ran from the pirates. Rose clutched tight to her mother and could hear her heart pounding. The pirates were twenty feet away and they were getting closer._

_"They're gaining on us!" Margaret cried._

_"Margaret!" David cried. "Take Rose and go on without me, I'll hold them off."_

_Margaret gasped in fear of losing her husband. "David! I'm not leaving without you! You'll be killed!"_

_"Margaret I hate to do this, but's it's the only way for you and Rose to live. It's the way for a soldier to never run."_

_He turned to Rose and touched her cheek._

_"Rose, Mama is going to take you to the base, to get away from the pirates. I love you and…"_

_"No, no, Papa," Rose started crying. "You can't die! Please come with us."_

_"I'm sorry Rose, I have to do this, but I will always love you," David kissed her forehead and he turned to his wife._

_"I love you Margaret." They couple kissed each other on the lips warmly. Margaret wrapped her arms around her husband and he wrapped his around his wife and daughter._

_"Hurry!" he said after letting them go for the last time._

_Margaret then ran off towards the hills in the meadow with Rose in her arms. Rose looked back to see her Father with his rifle and started to shoot at the pirates. Rose looked away and then heard the gunshots as her father screamed._

_Margaret and Rose kept running from the pirates, Margaret then put her daughter down and pushed her daughter ahead of her to make the girl run faster._

_"Faster Rose! Faster!" Rose looked back and saw her mother scared and fearful for her daughter. She slowed down for her mother to catch up. "Don't look back and slow down! Keep running! Keep running!"_

_Rose looked away and kept running, as she turned a corner. She heard three gunshots and her mother screaming. The girl felt pain shooting through her shoulder and blood was pouring down staining her dress._

_Rose then spotted a hole in the ground, and she got on her knees and quickly crawled in. She held in her breath._

_She could see the feet of the pirates walking around, looking for her._

_"Where de devil is she?" a raspy snake like voice said._

_"When I find her, grandpa I'll ssssshoot her gutsssss out," a young boy's voice said._

_"We looked for her, but she gotta way," another voice said._

_"We better scram, before t'e army gets 'ere," then the feet of the pirates disappeared._

_"Do we have to?" the boy's voice said disappointed._

_"We'll get her grandson," the raspy voice said. "We'll get her one day."_

_Rose waited for five minutes for them to leave. She then crawled out of the hole and ran back to look for her parents. Suddenly, she saw her father with blood dripping from his clothes, crawling towards her mother who was lying in a pool of crimson blood._

_"Mama! Papa!" she ran towards them and knelt by them, she wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders._

_"Rose," her mother said as if she was going to lose her voice. "Are you all right?"_

_"Yes, I am," she turned to her father. "Papa? Are you all right?"_

_"I don't think so Rose," he said as he winced in pain. "I called the base, and they're on their way here."_

_"That's a relief," said Rose. "I got shot in the shoulder, but I hid in an animal hole and they didn't find me. Hopefully you'll be fine."_

_Margaret's face was turning pale._

_"Rose, I don't think your father and I are going to live any longer."_

_"What are you talking about?" Rose cried as she clutched her father's hand afraid that something bad will happen._

_"We may not live, but you have a full life ahead of you sweetheart," said David._

_"What about you?" the girl cried._

_"Don't worry about us Rose," her father said. "No matter what happens to us, we will always be there for you and we will never forget you and also, have courage and be kind."_

_"I don't want you to die and be alone!" She cried._

_"Rose darling, you won't be alone. I promise there will be others to protect you and grow up and be a responsible and kind young woman. We may not be here, but we will always love you," Margaret said, she reached over to kiss Rose's cheek and forehead. David then kissed Rose as he hugged her._

_Then all of a sudden, her mother lies limp in her arms. Her father then fell from Rose and landed on the ground and his breath went silent._

_"No, no, please no!" Rose clutched her parents and sobbed over their lifeless bodies, she felt the world crushing over her body as she laid over them and kept sobbing._

_Moments later, she heard footsteps coming towards her, but she didn't care to look up._

_"I'm afraid your mother and father can no longer be with you anymore," she heard the deep voice again from the night of the fire, she didn't even bother to look up and knew who it was. She felt herself being pulled away from her parents and her injured shoulder was wrapped up to prevent any more blood loss._

_She saw four aliens covering her parents' bodies with white sheets and placed them on stretchers to carry them._

_"Come with us, Rose," Mr. Arrow said. Rose slowly followed Mr. Arrow and suddenly she felt woozy and everything went black. She felt big hands catching her and she slipped into unconsciousness. _

*******************************************************************************

As she finished her story, the three men had pale faces, never had they heard such a tragic story from the Captain's Daughter.

"I... I...I...," said Jim. "I have no words."

"Rose," Delbert said. "I am so sorry."

"Oh dat's a horrible story!" said Silver.

"Horrible story!" Morph repeated and he started crying and he rubbed himself against Rose's cheek. Rose accepted Morph and she stroked him.

"Yes, I was so traumatized. Whenever someone mentions fire or if I come near it, I would see flashbacks of flames surrounding me that very night and see myself burning. But after my mother and father were killed I was in a coma for three weeks, I almost lost my blood and was in much shock. But I was able to survive, but my parents didn't make it. My mother was shot in the left shoulder and left lung, and my father was shot near the heart and left artery. Losing them that day was the worst thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I felt more broken after losing them. Why did this ever happen to me?"

"Rose, what ever happened wasn't even your fault," Delbert said. "Your parents gave their lives to save you. You never knew what was coming."

"In truth, I felt that I could've made a different choice, I should have stayed behind with my father and let my mother lived. And those pirates made one big mistake, they should've killed three."

"Rose, ye shouldn't say t'ose things," Silver said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "There wasn't any choice you made. There's no way you could change the past and bring them back. Your parents want to make sure you live, it's t'er job to protect t'er child. Ya parents did their best to protect ya from danger."

Rose nodded.

"If you want to hear more," Rose said. "After I was released from the hospital, I had to stay in an orphanage for three months. When adoption day came, I was talking to the owner of the orphanage and told me one feline woman was interested in adopting me. She worked in the same military base my father worked in and I got adopted."

"So that woman was the Captain?" Delbert asked.

"Yes, it was her," said Rose. "Mother became my legal guardian and raised me since the funeral. It took me five months to recover, I was suffering from depression, post traumatic stress disorder and I had trouble sleeping and eating meals for weeks. I was having nightmares about fire, getting murdered by pirates and my parents' deaths. All I did for many years was isolate myself in my bedroom from the world and mourn the death of my parents."

"Did they ever catch the pirates that murdered your parents?" Jim asked.

"No after my parents were killed, they fled without a trace and never left a single clue. Those pirates, fire and the day my parents were killed have scarred me to this day."

"I guess that explains why you are shy and avoid people," said Delbert.

"Yes, sometimes I get afraid of anyone holding fire and talking about fire. Remember when Metlock lit that match after the launch and how I screamed and Mr. Scroop was strangling me?"

"Yeah?" Asked Jim.

"That was my phyrophobia."

"Ohhhh!" Jim, Silver, and Delbert realize what she was talking about.

"Why didn't you ever tell this to anyone?" Asked Delbert.

"Only Mother, Mr. Arrow and Artemis here know about my phobia," said Rose. "I was too ashamed of it, if I were to tell the crew or anyone, they would make fun of me and call me names like, Friady Fire Girl or Pyrophobic Rose."

"Oh Rosie," Silver took her tiny pale hands into his giant cyborg hand and organic hand. "Since ye made friends on dis trip, dey would never tease ya about yer fear. Don't ya listen to what de crew says to ya about your phobia. Yeh are more stronger t'an your fear."

"Yes Rose," said Delbert. "It takes time for the person to get used to things that scare them or don't like."

As long as you trust in us," Jim said. "Someday you'll face your fear."

Rose smiled.

"Thank you all for understanding me, could you all promise me one thing?"

Jim, Silver, Doppler, and Morph nodded. Rose looked at them with a serious expression.

"Promise me you'll never tell anyone about my phobia of fire?"

"I promise Rose," said Jim.

"I'll never tell a soul," Delbert said.

"I promise too Rosie," Silver said. "And it's no problem, I better get back to storytelling to de crew."

Silver left and went back to the bonfire. Delbert went back to the captain's quarters. Jim was about to leave when Rose stopped him.

"Jim?" Rose asked. Jim turned around and Morph did the same. "Would you like to watch the stars with me?"

"Sure," Jim smiled. He and Rose went down the stairs and went onto the deck. Jim hugged Rose close to him. Rose rested her head against his chest and she could hear his heart beat. "As long as you're with me, you're safe. It's no shame to be scared of fire and of pirates."

Jim and Rose walked over to the railing and stared off into space and looked at the bright twinkling stars. Morph turned himself into two figures of Jim and Rose and they were both dancing underneath the stars. Artemis turned pink knowing the two are starting to become friends.

Up in the masts, Scroop stood above watching Jim and Rose, and came up with a horrible plan to make Rose more broken.

* * *

**I thought that I rewrite the death of Rose's parents of them getting shot and murdered by pirates instead of them falling to their deaths in the fire. The deaths of Rose's parents was inspired by the death of Bambi's mother from the Disney movie "Bambi" the day when Bambi and his mother were in the meadow, then Man comes and tries to kill them with his rifle. Bambi was running ahead of his mother, and his mother cried at her son to run faster and never look back, but then she was shot by Man, her death showed her sacrifice and love for her son. **

**I wanted to show Rose's parents that are more ****sacrificial to their daughter. I thought I do some improvement on my stories and hope this is better. Please review and like, it would give me some encouragement.**


	5. Family Memories

**I want to thank you followers for following my version of Treasure Planet. This is the first time I've ever got 10 follows in my stories in forever! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Rose waited in line at the Orphanage on Gandorona, she was still in shock since the death of her parents. She looked at each couple whether they were alien or human. She was in her unhappy state and was worried she would never get adopted._

_"Rose Morgan," a voice said and she slowly walked towards the owner, Mr. Green. He was a gray alien and had four arms with two green eyes, even Mr. Arrow was there. "There is someone who found a great interest to adopt you."_

_Rose nodded, she hadn't spoken a word since her parents were killed. She felt that she would be alone forever._

_"I know you're still in shock," Mr. Green said. "But I promise things will get better in the future."_

_"But..." she stammered. "Who... will... adopt me?"_

_Mr. Green pulled out a file and read it out loud._

_"According to the record, the woman that will adopt you, is Captain Amelia Smollet, and she served in the army on Gandorona. She has been looking to adopt a child from the orphanage. I looked over her records and learned that she is single and she's proven to be a good mother for you. You will inherit the money from your parents until you become of age."_

_"When will she be coming?" Rose asked._

_"She'll be coming in two or three days," Mr. Arrow said as he smiled. "I promise that you'll be fine."_

* * *

_Two days later..._

_Rose wore a plain dark blue dress with a brown coat as she sat in the waiting room in the orphanage with her small suitcase._

_"Rose," A female blue alien said. "Your adopted mother is here."_

_Rose stood up from her chair and followed the nurse. She entered the room to see a tall feline woman dressed in a blue military outfit. She looked very strict, but her eyes were filled kindness and compassion for Rose._

_"Rose," Mr. Green said. "I want you to meet Captain Amelia Smollet, she will be your mother and promise to raise you."_

_"Hello Rose," Amelia said, she had a British accent. She knelt down to Rose's level. "I am looking forward to welcoming you to my family. I understand you've been through a tragic moment. But I promise that the future will be bright."_

_"You... promise?" Rose asked shyly._

_"I promise," Amelia said. "I have set up the arrangements for the funeral of your parents and I believe that you should come to say good bye to your parents one last time."_

_Captain Amelia and Rose left the orphanage and got into the carriage to transport them to Amelia's mansion._

_As they arrived, Mr. Arrow was standing in front of the mansion. _

_"Mr. Arrow?" Rose asked. "What are you doing here?" _

_"I came here to visit," Mr. Arrow said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I am a friend of your adoptive mother and thought that I would help her look after you. Later in life, when you missed a loved one. You will always remember your parents without shedding tears. Amelia and I promised your parents we will protect you."_

_Rose gave Mr. Arrow a small smile and knew that she will now trust him and her mother. _

* * *

Rose was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. Artemis laid on her made up bed as she curled up. She heard Amelia talking to Mr. Arrow in another room next door.

"I'll have to say Captain," Arrow said. "Rose has been making some friends on the voyage. If we hadn't brought her along, she would have been less social. You should be proud of yourself for raising a girl like her."

"Oh Arrow," Amelia said, "since the launch and her near-death experience with Mr. Scroop, she's treating more patients and the only crew members she's more social around are Mr. Hawkins, Dr. Doppler and Mr. Silver. I'm very proud of her for being social on this voyage. Ever since her parents died, she had always kept to herself, she stayed in her room, and she would not say a word to anyone, except for you and me. But if you had not saved her from the fire Arrow, she would have not been on this voyage today. Especially when you rescued her after the shooting of her parents."

"But you know how kind and compassionate she is," Arrow said.

"Yes Arrow, she treated another human girl when she was five years old. Since she does well in school and nursing, she avoids other people and when she meets them she feels like they are strangers to her. Whenever she's around fire, she would scream and stay a complete 10 feet away from fire. She would even think of her parent's deaths and her scars. Doctor told me how he, Mr. Hawkins, and Mr. Silver about Rose telling them about her past and her phobia. She even showed them her scars. But maybe she's about to un bottle her emotions, but containing them is not healthy. But she is at least starting to open up. All I dream about is seeing her walking through the door one day, as the happy little girl she used to be and treating a little bird, creature, or animal."

Rose took her necklace and opened the pendant and hologram pictures appeared, first her mother and father dating, their graduation with their friends. It also showed their wedding day. Another one where her mother was pregnant and another her father by her mother's bedside holding Rose in her arms as a baby after her birth. Rose around two or three years old chasing a butterfly, Rose around four or five years old picking flowers with her mother, and her father holding her in his arms and hugged her protectively. And the final was at age of six where she spent that picnic with her parents before they died. Rose smiled at the hologram photos of her childhood and her parents.

Rose heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Amelia came in and saw Rose holding her pendant.

"I thought you would have been asleep by now, Mr. Arrow and I were talking about how you were doing on the ship."

"Yes Mother, I heard you taking to Mr. Arrow, in the room next door."

Amelia blushed in embarrassment.

"You did?"

Rose nodded.

"I was looking at the pictures of my family, after you were talking to Mr. Arrow."

Amelia looked at the hologram pictures and smiled.

"Ah your parents, were really kind and wonderful," Amelia said. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Mother?"

"Have you ever wondered who owned the R.L.S Legacy before I got it?"

"No," Rose said.

"This ship was your Father's ship."

"It is?" Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, he wanted a son to inherit it, but since he had a girl. He was fine with having a daughter. If you very to marry a man, you and your future husband would inherit the ship."

"I guess I might," Rose said. "How much further to Treasure Planet?"

"We should be there in three months. But for now we should get some sleep," Amelia said and she kissed Rose on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, good night Rose." She then petted Artemis's head, "I'll see you in the morning too, Artemis."

"Good night Mother," Rose said. Amelia walked out of the room and closed the door gently. "Good night Artemis."

Rose closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"_Rose!" Jim called. "Help us!"_

"_Help us Rosie!"_

_Rose ran to where Jim's voice was calling to her. She ran until she came to an area where Jim, Amelia, Arrow, Silver, and Delbert were tied to posts, surrounded by bales of straw. She was grabbed by Scroop from behind and she was pulled to a thrown on her knees. She screamed but Scroop covered her mouth. A pirate tied a rope around her waist. Captain Flint appeared. His six golden eyes stared at her and his fangs and teeth were as sharp as knives._

"_What's going on here?" Rose cried._

"_Well lass," Flint sneered as his heavy voice was filled with evil. "We came here to burn you and your friends alive," he turned to his henchmen. "Burn 'em alive!"_

_The pirates lit their torches on the bales of straw and Rose watched in horror as the fire burned her mother and friends. Scroop then loaded his pistol and shot Rose at the back of the head. Rose felt as if time slowed down and that her pain and suffering was ending now._

* * *

Rose screamed and she sat up and panted. She looked around and realized it was only a dream. Artemis jumped and she sat near Rose, the girl stroked her chameleon gently. She looked at her clock and it read four fifteen in the morning. She could here footsteps in the hallway and they stopped and knocked at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Mr. Arrow appeared.

"Is everything all right Rose? I heard you screaming."

"It was just a nightmare," Rose said. "Did I wake you?"

Arrow shook his head and he sat near Rose's bed, "That's okay, I was going to check on you, my watch is starting soon. I'm glad you came on this voyage."

"Yeah, I am happy," Rose smiled. "Mr. Arrow?"

"Yes?"

"You would not tell this crew about it?"

"About what?"

"My phobia of fire."

"Oh Rose, I would never tell the crew about your phobia, and let them make fun of you," Mr. Arrow hugged Rose gently. "But you have some friends that will protect you."

"Thank you Mr. Arrow," Rose smiled. "I think I'll go back to sleep."

"I'll see you in the morning Rose," Arrow smiled.

"Same here, Mr. Arrow."

Mr. Arrow closed the door and Rose laid in bed and fell back to sleep.


	6. Falling in Love

**This is even better! 12 follows and seven favorites! Keep it up and please review!**

* * *

Two months passed and Rose worked harder than ever with Jim. She and Jim were scrubbing the floor of the deck one day. Jim looked up and glared at Silver. Only Silver smiled at him, Jim was near his nose and Silver tossed a bucket of water to Jim. Jim splashed the bucket of water of the deck and he kept scrubbing. Rose scrubbed with Jim and as she scrubbed, she thought about how she recovered from her parent's deaths.

* * *

_Rose was wearing a long black floor length dress, with her auburn hair tied back with a black ribbon, she had a black veil covering the front of her face and she carried two bouquets of flowers. Amelia wore her black military suit and Arrow wore a black coat. They were following the coffins on a wagon where her mother and father were in. Two red alien elephants, and the military soldiers who were aliens and humans, were pulling them. Friends and family followed them and arrived at the place where David and Margaret will be buried._

_Rose felt tears soaking her face and never so unhappy in her life. Her parents were gone forever. A preacher with three eyes, green skin with a slender body wore white robes with a golden sash, he stood up on the platform with a flower wreath holding a painting of Daivd and Margaret. The coffins stood above the already dug graves._

"_We gather here today to honor the deaths of David John Morgan and Margaret Anna Beth Morgan. They graduated at Interstellar Academy seven years ago, and they were very loving but brave people. Their gave their lives to save their only daughter, Rose Elizabeth Morgan survived the shooting…" The preacher kept talking about David and Margaret, and it came time for the well-known friends and family to make a speech about David and Margaret. _

_Amelia went up, she was filled with sorrow. "Well, I never expected David and Margaret to died so suddenly, but I know it is shocking. I never met them. Death can be shocking and unhappy, but I know things will not be the same without them. They will always touch our hearts with kindness and bravery."_

_Mr. Arrow stood up and he was quiet. "Well, I don't know what to say, but when people die, they never come back. However, they always stay with us in our memories. Captain Morgan was like a brother to me, we were even best friends as well. Someday, I'll see them in Heaven as well, when Death claims me." He walked off and it was Rose's turn._

_Rose slowly walked up and her eyes were starting to water up. "I…I….I….I know that when people you know that well die, they never come back. But my parents will always be in my heart. I never expected them to die, but now I know what death is like. It is filled with sorrow and no hope at all…" Rose fell to her knees and sobbed. Amelia escorted her off the platform and hugged Rose close to her chest. The burial came and as the gravedigger finished covering the coffins with dirt, Rose tossed the bouquets over the graves. Then the luncheon came, but Rose could not eat her food._

"_Rose, please eat something." Amelia begged._

"_I'm sorry, I can't… I just can't."_

"_Why don't I take you to the fireplace to keep you warm?" Arrow asked._

_Rose looked at the fire, and she felt fear in her gut as she stared at the fire._

"_No," she shook her head. "Please I don't want to go near the fire, I can't stand fire! Now I'm seeing flames."_

"_I'm sorry Rose," Arrow said._

* * *

_Rose was escorted home with Amelia and Arrow._

"_I think I like to be alone for while," Rose said._

"_Of course," Amelia said. Rose went upstairs and headed to her new bedroom and she crawled in her bed. She hid under the covers and cried for her parents._

_Arrow and Amelia sat in the living room and could not help it but feel sorry for Rose._

"_Oh Amelia, I feel so bad for Rose," Arrow said. "She's having a hard time."_

"_I feel the same way Arrow," Amelia said. "I hope things will get better."_

* * *

In the evening, Jim and Rose sat at the stairs and saw Silver telling of his adventures of traveling in the galaxy. He used his cyborg hand to describe it. Jim and Rose were impressed by his storytelling.

Later, Jim and Rose washed the dishes. As Jim got the last dish done, Silver came in with another big load of dishes. Jim stared at Silver angrily and he started scrubbing a pot, Rose did not mind at all, and she washed the dishes with Jim.

Later Jim fell asleep on a clean pot and Rose slept on his lap. Silver came in, he glared at the teens for sleeping on the job. But when he saw that the dishes and pots were cleaned and stacked neatly, he smiled with Morph and he placed his coat over Jim and Rose. Jim slowly opened his eyes and saw Silver walking up the stairs. Artemis was still curled on Rose's lap.

"Have you seen Rose, Mr. Silver?" Amelia asked.

"She fell asleep in the galley with Jim, when she wakes up, I'll take 'er back to 'er room."

* * *

Jim and Rose got done with treating Hedley and Morn. Rose bandaged Morn's arm and Jim treated Hedley's head. They came up to the crow's nest to talk about more of their lives.

"So Jim where are you from?" asked Rose. "What's your full name?"

"My full name's James Pleiades Hawkins, I'm almost sixteen and I'm from Montressor, I live with my mom and she runs the Benbow Inn," Jim said. "Where are you from and what's your full name?"

"My full name is Rose Elizabeth Morgan. I just turned fifteen before the voyage and I'm named Rose because of my hair and the rose was my mother's favorite flower. I was born on a military base on the planet Gandorona," Rose said. "My father used to be in the navy and he was a captain of this ship, and my mother was a registered nurse. They both went Installer Academy where my adoptive mother and Mr. Arrow went."

"That's cool."

"So Jim, what's Montressor like?"

"Well it's mostly barren, with mines, deep canyons and rain storms," Jim said.

"How was life on Montressor?"

Jim looked down sadly. Rose felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

Jim sighed. "It's okay, well I was closer to Mom, my Dad wasn't around us much and he wouldn't talk to us, he just always avoids us," He felt guilt in his heart about his father. "One day when I was twelve, I woke up. I saw Dad leaving the house and he was walking towards another ship. I got out of bed and I ran down the stairs and saw Mom sitting on the table crying in despair. I ran out of the house and hurried down the path to stop him. I called him, but he ignored me. When he got on the ship, it went off as I reached the dock and I was too late to stop him. That was the last time I ever saw my father."

"Oh, that's too bad," Rose said gently.

"Ever since he left, my mother opened the Benbow Inn in order to support us. I wasn't doing well in school and I got into trouble a lot. I would ride my solar surfer in restricted areas and the robot cops would catch me and threaten to send me to juvenile hall. One day when I got into trouble, I heard mom talking to Doc about how hard she tried to change me ever since my dad left. That's when I saw a spacecraft crashing in the parking lot, I ran over there and rescued an injured alien named Billy Bones. He was carrying a chest. I carried him back to the inn and he opened the chest and he warned me about the cyborg. After saying that, he fell to the ground and he was dead. That's when the pirates appeared, they burned the inn, but Mom, Delbert, and I escaped. We went to Delbert's house to stay there, because Mom and I were homeless. I looked at the sphere Billy Bones gave me and I was playing with it and it started to glow."

"Wait," Rose said. "Wasn't that the sphere Mother locked in the cabinet?"

"Yeah, it was a map of the galaxy. It led to Treasure Planet. If I were to get the money there, I could rebuild the inn a hundred times over. I'm doing it to make my mom proud."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Sarah."

"That's a beautiful name," Rose smiled. "I think I would like to meet her after the voyage. I'm sure she'll be happy for you. So what will you do after the voyage Jim?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know what I'm going to do in my future. That's the reason why I'm on this voyage figure out what I'll do for my future. What about you?"

"I might be a doctor, or continue nursing. I also want to be a writer."

Jim's eyes widened. "You like writing?"

"Yeah," Rose blushed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, I think it's an interesting job, since you're very creative."

"Yes, writing has been my favorite thing and I love reading, but I learned nursing from my late mother and how I became a nurse. I would help her sometimes with sick people and animals. I always dreamed about writing stories from my imagination, I now wonder what I should write after the voyage."

"You could write a story about the voyage, I'm sure a lot of people will like to hear about our journey when we find the treasure. No matter what happens or if you get turned down, all you have to do is try really hard and you might get it."

"Thank you Jim," Rose smiled. "But maybe others were wrong about us after all don't you think?"

"Maybe you're right," Jim said.

Rose looked at the stars and still smiled.

"Aren't the stars beautiful? It feels like Heaven."

"It does," Jim said. "It feels like you have freedom out there."

"I guess so," Rose said.

Jim thought for a moment.

"Rose I have something to tell you," Jim said.

"Yes, Jim what is it?"

"When I met you I thought you would always shy away from me, but as I got to know you, you were talkative and kind. Even if you have those burn marks you are still beautiful."

Rose stood on her tiptoes, reaching to Jim's height.

"Thank you Jim."

Jim's lips slowly touched Rose's lips and Rose could not help it. She had never kissed by a boy before, and she never felt so much joy in her life. The kiss lasted for five minutes, but it felt like forever. Rose was in love with Jim.

"I see ye two lovebirds are enjoyin' each o'er."

Jim and Rose's eyes opened wide. They looked around and saw Silver, Morph, and Artemis looking at them. They gasped, let go of each other and felt embarrassed. Artemis turned pink at the sight of them kissing.

"Silver, did you see us kissing each other?" Jim stared at Silver.

"Well, I heard ya two talkin' and I was wonderin' what you were doin'," Silver said.

Rose blushed. "At least Mother did not see me kissing the cabin boy."

"But dat was the best kiss ever," Silver said.

"Best kiss ever, best kiss ever," said Morph.

"Thank you," Rose said.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this?" asked Jim.

"Course not," Silver said. "The secret is with me."

"Secret with me," Morph said.

"I'll see you two in de mornin'," Silver said and he climbed down the rope ladder.

Jim and Rose kissed each other again, finally they were alone and in love.


	7. Chasing a Dream

**I finally posted Chapter 7, I wanted to show more about Rose's past and how Amelia and Mr. Arrow tried to help her. Even the events that happened before Rose left for the voyage. I got 9 favorites and 13 favorites! Keeping following this story and please post more reviews!**

* * *

_Rose walked downstairs and she heard Amelia and Arrow talking in the living room near the fireplace, it was the first time Rose ever went out of her room since her parent's funeral. She was pale and boney. She hadn't ate any food or slept well at all. She thought she should see Amelia and Arrow. They had been trying to get her out of her room, but she did not have the strength to leave her room._

_She got down the stairs and a maid named Dania noticed her coming down the stairs._

"_Oh Miss Rose," she said. "You came out of your room."_

_"Could you take me to Amelia and Mr. Arrow?"_

"_Of course," Dania led her to the living room and she knocked on the door._

"_Come in," Amelia said._

_Dania opened the door and led Rose in. Amelia and Arrow sat on the sofa having a conversation. _

"_Miss Dania could you please…. Oh Rose," Amelia saw Rose coming in with Dania. Amelia and Arrow never saw Rose in this state, she very thin and her skin was white._

"_How are you Rose?" Arrow asked._

"_All right," Rose said, she walked over to the sofa and Amelia helped her onto the sofa. Mr. Arrow placed a blanket around her shoulders._

"_Dania could you light the fireplace up?" Amelia asked Dania._

_Dania took out a matchbox and took out a match and started striking it against the box. Another maid organized the firewood in the fireplace. As Dania struck the match one more time, the match was lite with a little flame, Rose gasped and she flinched away._

"_Rose are you all right?" Arrow asked._

_Rose shook her head._

_Dania placed the match on the firewood and the firewood burst into flames with the fire. Rose felt hot and sweaty. As she stared at the fire, she saw her parents falling in the fire. She jumped from the sofa and slowly backed up._

"_Rose, is there something wrong?" Amelia asked._

_Rose screamed and she ran out of the living room. She sprinted up the stairs and ran into her bedroom. She jumped in her bed and hid under the covers and started crying._

_Amelia and Arrow were filled with concern._

"_Something is not right with Rose, Amelia," Arrow said. "Did you see her scream when she saw the fire and she ran upstairs?"_

_Amelia thought for a moment, "I think we should get Doctor Read."_

* * *

_Rose was lying in bed and Dr. Read examined her symptoms and talked to Rose. Amelia and Mr. Arrow stood next to her bed._

"_So Rose," Doctor Read said. "I'm going to talk to you about why are you uncomfortable around fire. What do you feel?"_

"_Well…" Rose twiddled her thumbs and thought about it. "When I'm around fire, I feel scared, nervous, I sweat, and I would remember about how my parents died from the murder. How I was burned, and my mother was burned too. I would feel light headed and nauseous. Oh, I would even scream around lit matches."_

"_Parent's deaths, nervous, being burnt, and dizziness," Doctor Read wrote the symptoms on a notebook. "I think I may known why you are afraid of fire, I'll talk to your adoptive mother about this."_

_Doctor Read turned to Amelia and Arrow._

"_Is there something wrong with Rose?" Arrow asked._

"_Well," Doctor Read said. "Rose told me about her symptoms around fire. She says that she would tremble or panic when she's close to fire, she sweats, suffers dizziness, and she could see her parents falling in the flames. She would even scream around lit matches."_

"_What do all those symptoms mean Doctor Read?" Amelia asked._

"_With all these symptoms, I'm afraid she has pyrophobia."_

"_What is pyrophobia?" asked Arrow._

"_She has a fear of fire."_

_Amelia and Arrow gasped._

"_But isn't pyrophobia rare?" Amelia asked._

"_Well, yes pyrophobia is rare. But her phobia is very severe, since her parent's deaths and being burnt. She might have been scared of being near fire. I would suggest talk therapy and try to help her control her fear, by keeping her away from fire."_

"_All right," Amelia said. "We'll see what we can do."_

* * *

_Six years passed and Rose grew up in isolation, but she would only go outside to see her parent's graves. Rose's phobia of fire grew stronger every year. Amelia and Arrow tried to help her control her fear._

"_I'm scared," Rose cried. "My phobia is getting stronger. I don't know what to do." Amelia and Arrow were in her room, they were around a torch and Rose was standing near the corner of the wall._

"_Try to calm down and slow down your breathing," Arrow said. "Breathing too fast will make it worse."_

_Amelia stepped forward, "No! Please!" Rose cried and held up her hands. "I don't want you to get hurt by the fire."_

_Amelia placed her hand on Arrow's shoulder and they looked at Rose sadly. They tried their best to help Rose conquer her fear._

* * *

_Three years later…_

_Artemis crawled down the stairs and came into the living room where Amelia and Mr. Arrow were talking. She crawled up the wall, and hid behind the flower pot using her camouflage. Rose walked down the stairs and as she passed a room. She heard Amelia and Mr. Arrow talking in the living room. She knocked on the door gently three times._

_"Come in."_

_Rose entered the room and saw Amelia and Mr. Arrow sitting in chairs._

_"Ah Rose," Amelia smiled. "Why don't you join us?"_

_"Yes, mother, just as soon as I find Artemis, she must be around here somewhere."_

_"I could have sworn I saw her climbing up the window," said Mr. Arrow._

_Rose went over to the window, she threw the curtains opened. "Ha!" But Artemis was not there. Rose smiled as she walked away. Artemis stood still in her camouflage disguise. "Well, I guess Artemis is not hiding there." _

_Artemis giggled quietly, "Hee, hee, hee!" She was then grabbed by the tail and was held upside. _

_"Gotcha!" Rose cried as she smiled. _

_Artemis let out a scream as she lost the game. She returned to her green shade and hissed in disappointment_

_Amelia and Mr. Arrow hid their laughter as Rose founded Artemis._

_"Well, I've beaten you again, Artemis." Rose placed Artemis in her hands. "That would be twenty against zero." She turned to Amelia and Mr. Arrow. "Oh that reminds me." _

_Rose walked towards the seats with Artemis sitting on her shoulder and she sat in a couch and Amelia poured her a cup of tea and filled it with two teaspoons of sugar. Rose accepted it and she stirred it and she slowly sipped her tea. Artemis ate some berries and she turned into __different colors._

"_Mr. Arrow and I have something to talk to you about." _

"_What is it Mother?" Rose asked._

"_We have been hired to go on a voyage to Treasure Planet," Arrow said. _

"_Wait, you mean the 'Treasure Planet' legend? The one with Captain Flint?" Rose asked._

"_Oh yes, this young boy named Jim Hawkins discovered the map to Treasure Planet and Dr. Doppler started financing the voyage and hired us," Amelia said._

"_That sounds…" Rose thought for a moment. "Interesting." _

"_Also we decided to a nurse with us for the journey," Arrow said._

"_Who will it be?" Rose asked as she took another sip of tea._

"_You," Arrow said._

_Rose's eyes widened and she stared at Amelia and Arrow in shock. She felt the tea coming down her windpipe. She held back the tea in her mouth as she coughed with her mouth closed and swallowed it down her esophagus. _

"_What?" She cried after swallowing. "Are you serious?"_

"_I know this comes as a surprise…" Amelia said trying to explain._

"_So breaking the news to me during tea time was the best plan?"_

"_We were talking about it and we thought it was better to tell you sooner than later," Arrow said._

"_You should get another nurse," Rose said. "I don't want to go."_

"_Why not Rose dear?" Amelia asked._

"_Um… it's not safe, I don't want any of us to get hurt or killed. What if something bad happens to us? What if we die? What if we don't get back home? What if anyone knows about my phobia of fire? Also, I'm... Not... Normal." _

_"Rose, we know you prefer to be by yourself," Mr. Arrow said. "But this would be a good chance to get outside and be social and get a sense of adventure. If staying in isolation is all you're going to do, then life will be unknown to you" _

_Rose sighed in frustration. "I think I need to be alone. If you will pardon me for a moment, I'm going back to my room and I need a word to myself and Artemis."_

_Rose ran up the stairs and locked the door she paced around the room, Artemis looked at her friend and had concern in her eyes. _

_"They want me to go on a voyage," Rose said. "Artemis, what am I gonna do? I have never been on a voyage. What if we never come back alive? What if we die? What if something bad happens?"_

_Artemis shrugged her shoulders._

_"What's wrong Rose?" a voice in her head asked._

_"I just don't feel like going on the voyage with Mother and Mr. Arrow. I feel like I'm in more danger and what if something bad were to happen to me?" _

_"Rose, we know new things can be upsetting, but sometimes you gotta accept them," another voice said. "If locking yourself in is all you're going to do, you'll watch your life go by without you."_

_"Besides, you're still human, will flesh, blood and hair," a male voice said. "We all insist you go on the voyage, or you won't be able to learn new things and know more of your life." _

_"Could you at least give it a try?" a female voice said._

_"After all, no one wants to be locked inside forever."_

_Rose sighed and realized that they are right._

_She thought about it for hours and made her decision._

_"Maybe you're right," Rose said. "I'll go. Come on Artemis."_

_She came out of her room and headed downstairs with Artemis riding on her shoulder. As she entered she Amelia and Mr. Arrow looking up and saw Rose coming in._

"_Ah Rose," Amelia said. "You came back. Have you made your decision?"_

"_Yes Mother," Rose said. "I will go, and I'll try to make it through the voyage."_

_Arrow and Amelia smiled. _

_"Very good Rose," Amelia said. "You should start packing your suitcase. We'll be leaving in one week."_

"_All right mother," Rose said. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Rose felt nervous, but she'll have to survive the trip._

* * *

_The suitcases were near the door and Rose walked down the stairs wearing a brown coat and over her outfit she was wearing on the voyage, with a brown sunhat and she carried a suitcase. Amelia and Mr. Arrow were downstairs and they were waiting for Rose, she curtsied and looked at them sadly._

"_Do I have to go?" Rose asked, she was very nervous._

_Mr. Arrow and Amelia smiled at Rose gently._

"_You'll be fine Rose," Arrow said. "Are you ready?"_

_Rose nodded. She, Arrow, and Amelia went out of Amelia's mansion and they got into the carriage. _

_As the carriage carried them to a port, Rose felt tired and uneasy. Amelia and Arrow noticed Rose looking down._

_"Rose?" Mr. Arrow asked. "Are you all right?"_

"I didn't sleep well last night," _Rose looked at Arrow as she sighed. "I'm still feeling nervous about the voyage."_

_"Rose, there's nothing to worry about," Amelia said. "We promised you that the crew will not light matches around you."_

_Rose still frowned._

_"Rose," Amelia said. "I have something for you."_

_Amelia reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a necklace with a golden locket with a rose carved on it._

_"This was your mother's necklace, your father gave it to her on the first day they met," Amelia gave the necklace to Arrow and Rose leaned forward and he placed the necklace around Rose's neck. Amelia pulled out a golden ring with a ruby._

_"And this ring was your mother's too," she took Rose's hand and she slid the ring on Rose's ring finger._

_"You look beautiful," Mr. Arrow said. "You look some much like your mother."_

_"Why don't you give us a little smile?" Amelia asked._

_Rose smiled and she slowly relaxed and looked outside of the window. She felt something rustling in her pocket, "Huh?" Rose slid her hand in her pocket and pulled out Artemis._

_"Artemis, how did you get here?"_

_Artemis chirped as if she said, "I used camouflage to get into your pocket."_

_"I guess we had a stowaway," Mr. Arrow chuckled. "She really wanted to go with you."_

_"I'll make sure she's under my wing," Rose said. "And that she doesn't get in trouble."_

_"You should pick up some supplies at the spaceport," Amelia said. "In case of emergencies and for Artemis."_

_She watched houses, humans, aliens, and fields passing by. She curled up in her seat and drifted off for a nap._

_The carriage reached the port. Rose, Artemis, Amelia, and Mr. Arrow got out of the carriage with their luggage and got on the ship and sailed to the spaceport._

* * *

Rose, Jim, and Delbert were in the medical bunks, treating Mr. Snuff for breaking his arm from falling from the mast.

"Now Jim," Rose said. "Pass me some bandages." Jim handed Rose the bandages and unwrap the bandage off the roll.

"Mr. Snuff, I'm going to wrap the bandage around your arm."

Mr. Snuff replied, "Pomf, pomf, poot poot poot."

"Poomp, poomp, pap, pap, pap," Doppler said in translation.

Rose wrapped the bandage around Mr. Snuff's arm and made sure the bandage was wrapped tightly around Mr. Snuff tight.

"Now Jim," Rose said. "Pass me a sling for Mr. Snuff's arm."

Jim grabbed a sling and gave it to Rose, she placed the sling on Mr. Snuff's arm and hang the band over Mr. Snuff's neck.

"There Mr. Snuff, you're all good to go," Rose said. "Rest up and you'll feel better."

Mr. Snuff replied thank you and left the medical bunks. Doppler left to go to the Captain's stateroom. Silver came into the medical bunks with Morph.

"Silver," Jim said. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well, I thought I want to show ye two something' new, I think ye two'll like," said Silver as he smiled. Artemis climbed up to Rose's shoulder.

Silver led Jim and Rose down to where the launch boats were held. He and Jim lowered one boat down. Jim hopped to the other side and he loosened another rope. Jim was about to jump into the boat, but Silver waved to them and went off into space. Rose noticed Jim's smile turn into a frown.

Then Silver came back and motioned Jim and Rose to jump in. Jim smiled and he turned to Rose. She felt nervous about falling into the sky if she missed the boat. Jim held out his hand and smiled at Rose gently.

"Take my hand," he said. Rose took Jim's hand and they both jumped into the launch boat. Artemis placed the laces around her waist to clutch on to Rose. Rose sat down and watched as Silver showed Jim the controls. Jim was a fast learner and grabbed the controls, pressed the buttons and the boat took off. Rose screamed and she held onto the boat tightly. Artemis screamed and she turned red in fear. But then she felt safe, because she was around Silver and Jim. Jim drove the boat towards a comet and Rose clutched the sides of the boat tighter. He then spun the boat upside down, Rose felt like she was riding on a roller coaster. She found this to be sort of fun!

They came out of the comet and Jim, Rose, and Silver smiled at each other covered in stardust as Jim drove the boat through the sky and steered it to the ship. Jim and Silver hauled the boat in as Rose helped Jim with his rope.

Jim hauled up the rope nearly tipping Rose and Silver out.

"Oh! Ho ho!" Silver laughed.

"You having a little trouble?" Jim asked.

"Oh, get away from me," Silver teased as he lowered the front ship again and they finished getting to the deck and tied the ropes to the boat.

"Oh, Jimbo!" Silver said. "If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today." He immediately flopped down on the boat.

Morph turned into a shrunken Silver and repeated "Bowing in the streets," and flopped down too.

Jim pulled the rope and tied it to the boat.

"I don't know," said Jim. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." He landed back against the ship. "But I'm gonna change all of that."

"I feel the same way Jim," Rose said as she sat next to Jim. "I never had any friends honoring my praises before I left home, except for Artemis and the voices."

Silver and Jim's eyes widened when Rose mentioned imaginary friends.

"I mean, I just wish, not only for the voices but real friends I want to show people that I am not the shy and meek Rose, as I am right now," Rose said. "I might as well change that, even the voices convince me to do the right thing."

Silver looked at them.

"Are you two now?" Silver asked. "How so?"

"Uh," Jim said. "I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." He placed his hands behind his head as he laid back in the boat.

"Same here," said Rose.

"Ohh," Silver said sadly and warned Jim and Rose. "Sometimes… plans go astray."

"Not this time," Jim said not even caring one bit.

Silver placed his metal leg on the seat of the boat and tried to turn a screw with his big fingers. Morph noticed Silver being frustrated and he turned himself into a wrench.

"Oh, thank ye Morphie," Silver said as he grabbed the wrench and fixed the bolt.

Jim and Rose looked at Silver, and they wondered how he became a cyborg. Was it an accident or did Silver do this to himself.

"So, uh," Jim said not knowing what to say to Silver, "How'd that happen anyway?"

Silver looked at his cyborg hand and was too ashamed to talk about his accident.

"Yeh give up a few t'ings," Silver said. "Chasin' a dream!"

"Was it worth it?" Rose asked.

Silver smiled and sat on the other side and threw his arms around Jim and Rose. This time, Rose did not flinch from his cyborg arm. Rose never had another father figure, unlike Mr. Arrow. Silver was so kind and understanding, not only to her but to Jim. She felt a piece of Silver was placed in her heart.

"I'm hopin' it is Jimbo and Rosie," He said kindly. "I'm most surly am." Jim and Rose nestled into Silver's arms as they laid back with their eyes closed in content.

All of the sudden the ship flew forward, causing Rose to land on the floor of the launch boat, Artemis hid in her pocket. Jim, Rose, Silver, Artemis and Morph got out of the launch boat and headed up to the upper deck to see the ship swerving in the sky.

"What de devil?" Silver stared in horror at the sky. Jim and Rose look at the star, Perlusa exploding. Rose felt a blanket of fear covering her body.


	8. An Unexpected Death

"Good heavens," Delbert pulled out a telescope, "The star Perlusa… it's gone supernova!"

The star was glowing brighter and then it exploded.

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Amelia yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Aye Captain!" Turnbuckle yelled as he turned the steering wheel faster and fled from the star.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow yelled.

The crewmembers rushed towards the mast and tied the ropes around their waists. Rose struggled on tying the rope around her waist, but Jim helped her tie the rope around her waist tight. He also tied her lifeline to the mast tight to make sure she didn't fall.

"Thanks Jim," she said. Artemis tied one of the girl's laces around her waist.

The star turned into a giant fireball and fireballs shot through the sails.

"Mr. Arrow!" Amelia yelled. "Secure those sails!"

"Secure all sails!" Arrow yelled.

The crew members rushed up the masts to secure the sails.

Rose climbed up the mast with Jim and Silver to secure the sails. As they balanced, the boy and the girl pulled the rope, and as Silver pulled his rope. A fireball shot at him and Silver was about to fall off the mast, the girl saw him falling off.

"Jim!" she cried. Jim saw the cyborg falling and he and the girl grabbed the rope. They both hauled up the man up to the mast. Silver smiled at them in relief.

"Thanks lad and lass," he said.

They looked up and saw a giant meteor coming towards them. They braced themselves to die, but all of a sudden, the meteor was pulled back by a strong force. They sighed in relief, but they saw that the meteor was being pulled in by a black hole.

"CAPTEEN!" Onus yelled from the crow's nest. "The star!"

Delbert stood next to Amelia and looked through his glasses. "It's devolving into… a black hole!" he cried in fright.

Turnbuckle struggled to get the ship away from the hole but the force was too strong.

"We're being pulled in!" Turnbuckle flew off of the steering wheel, but Amelia took control of it.

"Oh no you don't!" She growled.

A strong storm wind blasted them and Rose was blown off the ship. She screamed as she fell, and clutched Artemis tightly in her hands. Suddenly the girl stopped from falling and she felt that someone was pulling her in with her lifeline. She was grabbed by the wrists with two hands, she looked up and saw Mr. Arrow pulling her in, and she looked at his eyes.

"Thank you!" she cried. Mr. Arrow hugged her close to his chest.

"Everything's going to be fine Rose," Mr. Arrow said. He went up to the Captain to hear another order.

Amelia was fighting the winds and she struggled to get the ship away from the black hole.

"Blast these rays!" she yelled. "They're deucedly erratic!"

"They're not erratic at all!" the Doctor cried. "There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course!" she cried in delight. "Brilliant Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!"

Mr. Arrow called to Amelia, "All sails secure, Captain!"

"Good man!" Amelia cried. "Now release them immediately!"

Mr. Arrow stared at the Captain in shock but he changed his mind, "Aye Captain!" He turned to the crew, "You heard her men! Unfurl those sails!"

"What?" Birdbrain Mary cried.

"But we just finished…" Torrance said.

"Tying them down!" Hedley said.

"Make up your blooming minds!" Birdbrain Mary yelled.

But the crew had to do what Mr. Arrow said and they unfurled the sails.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Amelia cried. "Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!"

"Aye-aye Captain!" Jim yelled and he checked every lifeline and tied them tight. "Lifelines secured Captain!"

"Very good!" Amelia called.

Rose stayed on the ground and she hugged on to the mast to stay safe. As another wave went off, she held onto it tightly.

"Captain!" Delbert cried. "The last wave!"

"Hold on to your lifelines, gents!" Amelia called. "It's gonna be a bump ride!"

Rose felt strong arms wrapping around her, she looked up and saw Silver hugging her and Jim tight around the mast, as the ship sunk into the darkness of the black hole.

"Goodbye Jim," Rose said feeling this is her last moment alive.

"Goodbye Rose," Jim said.

"Goodbye Silver," Rose said.

"Goodbye Jimbo and Rosie," Silver said he hugged Jim and Rose closer to him.

Then all of a sudden, a huge wave came out from the black hole, and the ship blasted into space.

They were free and safe.

Silver released Jim and Rose. The crew cheered for their captain. Jim and Silver laughed but Rose took a deep breath and collapsed on the floor in relief. Morph and Artemis did the same thing as Rose did and plopped on the floor.

"Captain!" Delbert was tangled in the ropes as he got up as Amelia walked past him. "That, oh, my goodness. That was… that was absolutely… that was the most…"

"Oh tish-tosh," Amelia said as she teased Delbert she looked through a telescope. "Actually, Doctor… your astronomical advice was most helpful."

"Well, uh, uh—thank you," Delbert stammered. "Thank you very much. Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically—amanamonically—as-astronomically." His hand slapped his forehead for being stupid.

Amelia walked down the stairs and Rose got up and rushed to her adoptive mother. The Captain wrapped her arms around the young girl, she looked up to Silver, "Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver, it seems your cabin boy did a band-up job with those lifelines."

Jim and Silver elbowed each other playfully.

"All hands, accounted for Mr. Arrow," Amelia called, but Mr. Arrow did not appeared.

"Mr. Arrow?" she called again. The crew looked around and Mr. Arrow was nowhere to be found. They turned and heard a hissing sound and they saw Scroop walking up holding a familiar hat.

"I'm afraid," Scroop said sadly. "Mr. Arrow hasssss been lossssst," Amelia took the hat and she was shocked. Rose gasped and her heart broke into two pieces, tears were welling up in her eyes. "Hisssss lifeline wassss not sssssecured."

Everyone looked at Jim and glared at him. Rose could not have the heart to glare at the boy and be angry at him. He was in shock, "No, I checked them all!" he cried honestly and he ran to the mast and the lifelines were on, unfortunately Mr. Arrow's lifeline was gone.

"I-I did, I checked them all. They were secure. I swear."

Amelia glared at Jim harder. Tears leaked out of Rose's eyes, she knew she saw him securing the lifelines and they were all on there. She noticed Scroop was smiling at Silver and she had a feeling they were up to something. Artemis stared at the Spiden, and hissed at him in anger as she turned red. Amelia turned to the crew trying to hold in her sadness.

"Mr. Arrow was a…" she was about to cry but she cleared her throat. "A fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be…"

Delbert looked down sadly feeling sorry for both Amelia and Rose.

"But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." Amelia walked up the stairs to go into the Captain's quarters to be alone. Rose looked at Jim but she saw him running away.

* * *

Rose ran into the medical bunks. She locked the door and she threw herself on a bed and started sobbing.

"WHY? Why did this happened?" she sobbed into her pillow. "First my parents are dead! And now Mr. Arrow is dead! H-h-h-he was like a father to me! Stupid solar storm! Stupid black hole! Blast you!" She could not believe that the man who saved her life from the fire nine years ago was now dead. Artemis laid next to Rose to comfort her and turned blue.

* * *

She sobbed more for two hours, when she finished she noticed her makeup was smeared on the pillow she went to a washbasin and washed her face. Her braid was messy so she took the braid out she brushed it and let her auburn hair hang freely to her waist. She unlocked the door and noticed that no one was around. She saw Silver with his pipe walking up to the railing and Jim was sitting on the net. He was playing with a piece of rope and he was feeling guilty about Mr. Arrow's death. Silver leaned against the railing smoking his pipe, Rose hid behind the stairs and watched them.

"It weren't your fault, you know?" Silver asked.

Jim sighed.

"Why, half de crew would be spinnin' in dat black abyss if not for…"

Jim got angry and he threw the rope and he landed on the railing.

"Look don't you get it!" Jim yelled. Rose never heard him yell before. "I screwed up! I mean for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right, but… Aagh! I just…" He was in so much frustration he didn't know what to say and he sighed. "Just forget it, forget it." He leaned against the mast. Silver noticed the girl staring at them, but she left and hid in the medical bunks.

* * *

Rose headed back to the medical bunks, feeling empty inside. She rushed to her table and pulled out a piece of paper and dipped a feather in the ink. She wrote a note on the table, tears were pouring down her face and stained the note and the wet ink.

She finished writing the note and placed it next to a small box.

"Artemis, stay here. I'm going to talk to Jim." Artemis protested, but Rose picked up her chameleon and locked her in the box.

She ran out to the front of the ship, still crying. She looked down at the endless abyss of the Etherium. She thought, _If I jump to my death, I'll see Mr. Arrow and my parents again. I guess I'm better off dead._

* * *

Silver looked at the young boy with concern, he walked up and then placed his hands on Jim's shoulder and made him look at him.

"Now, you listen to me, James Hawkins," he said. "Ya got t'e makings of greatness in ya," Jim's eyes were starting to water up. "But ya gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter t'e squalls… and when the time comes you get t'e chance to really test and de cut of your sails and show what you're made of…" Silver looked at the stars and smiled. "Well, I hope I'm t'ere… catching some of de light com in' off of ya dat day."

The words inspired Jim more, he never felt so emotional, the boy's head landed on Silver's stomach and sobbed.

Silver's body tensed and he was in shock. He wasn't sure what to do, this never happened to him before, so he relaxed and smiled.

"There, there," Silver patted the boy's shoulder. "Lad, it's all right, Jimbo," Silver hugged the boy close to him, and he felt that Jim was his own son. "It's all right," the cyborg realized he forgot something. He gently pushed Jim off him and he straightened himself in embarrassment.

"Now uh Jim, I, um… I best be getting about my watch," Silver said. "And you best be gettin' some shut-eye," Silver gently pushed Jim to the bunks. Jim stood at the stairs going down to the bunks. Jim looked back at Silver and he smiled at the cyborg and Silver smiled back at him.

"Jimbo," the cyborg said. "Maybe you should check on Rose. She 'asn't been out o' the medical bunks after the black hole. She looked really upset 'bout Mr. Arrow."

"Oh yeah, I better see how she is doing," Jim said and he opened the door to the medical bunks, Rose was not in there.

"Rose," he called "Are you in here?" there was silence. "I understand that you are upset about Mr. Arrow being gone, and that you are having a hard time. I thought that I should check on you to see how things are..."

He then heard a shaking, he saw a small box on the table, shaking violently. He raised his eyebrows and he unlocked the box and saw Artemis shaking herself from being locked in a small space.

"Artemis!" Jim exclaimed. "Artemis! Where's Rose?"

The chameleon pointed her tail to the letter, she stuck out her tongue, and grabbed it. She held it out to Jim. He took the note and read it, with the paper and words stained with tears.

_Dear Jim,_

I saw you talking to Silver and I'm sorry about what happened. I thought I did the right thing by going on the voyage, but I was wrong and I followed the wrong path and made a mistake. I feel so lost.

I can't take this anymore and move on with this voyage, so I'm going to jump off the ship to join Mr. Arrow and my parents. I think I'm better off dead. I hope you, Silver, Delbert, and Mother can forgive me. Please look after Artemis.

_Rose._

"Oh no," Jim muttered and he ran out to find her. "Rose!"

He headed to the front of the ship to see the girl standing on top of the railing.

* * *

Rose climbed on top of the railing of the ship, she looked down once and stared at the endless sky below her. She stood up straight with her arms out, she closed her eyes, and slowly lifted one foot.

Just as she was falling to her death, she felt two arms wrapping around her waist and pulled her in the ship. Her eyes were widened, she screamed and jumped in fear.

"Rose, no!" Rose kicked her legs to get free. She turned around to see who stopped her.

It was Jim.

"Jim will you let go of me!" She struggled to make Jim let go of her, but he made Rose face him.

"What do you think you were doing Rose?" the boy snapped and stared angrily at the girl. "Have you lost your mind? I can't believe you tried to jump off the ship, you could've kill yourself."

Artemis stood on top of his head and turned red as she glared at her mistress.

"I don't have a choice Jim," Rose snapped as she struggled to get out of Jim's firm grip. "I rather be dead than move on with the voyage! Will you let me go?"

"Rose, you can't kill yourself!" the boy yelled. "You have nothing to do with Mr. Arrow!"

"Yes, I did Jim!" she cried. "It was my fault! Mr. Arrow is dead because of me! I should have said no to go the voyage and none of this would have happened."

Jim's eyes widened and suddenly let go of Rose. The girl felt herself being lifted up fast by the shirt and she was held high in the air. She looked around to see what or who was holding her.

It was Silver. He too stared angrily at Rose as he held her with his hand and his mechanical eye glowed red.

"Look 'ere, Rosie," Silver kept his voice stern and serious and gave her a glare. "Suicide is not t'e answer ta move on and solve y'er problems. It'll make things worse! It could upset y'er mother even more, and she wouldn't forgive herself if ya commit suicide, she'd be in more depression not only for Mr. Arrow, but f'er you too. You gotta keep goin', ya've come so far."

"I can't," Rose said as she looked down sadly.

"Lass, remember y'er path."

"I was wrong Silver and Jim," the girl said as she started crying. "I followed the wrong path and made a mistake, I feel so lost."

Artemis crawled onto Rose's shoulder and turned blue, she did her best to comfort her mistress. Even Morph tried to comfort her too. Silver placed the petite girl down and made her look at him. He placed his big robot hand underneath her chin and made sure she was looking at him in his eyes.

"Y'er all t'at t'e Captain 'as left," Silver said. "Ya still 'ave a kind and compassionate heart an' bring love to t'ose who are sufferin'. But ya still 'ave a long way to go, what happened in t'e past and Mr. Arrow's death ain't yer fault. I tolds Jimbo he has greatness in him and he has ta chart his own course and stick to it and will shine in the bright light. Ya gotta do t'e same with 'im and I promise you that you'll make your loved one's proud and see who you truly are."

Rose understood and she broke down in hysterics, Jim hugged her close to his chest and stroked her long red hair. Silver then hugged Rose and used his big hand to pat her back to comfort her.

"It's all right Rosie, it's all right," the hug lasted for three minutes. "Oh t'at reminds me. I best be gettin' 'bout my watch. You two should go get some shut eye."

Jim and Rose walked to the stairs to the medical bunks, they looked at Silver and they smiled at him. Silver smiled back at the two.

* * *

They both headed downstairs to the bunks. Jim looked at Rose, "Aren't you going to sleep in your room?"

"No, I think I'll sleep with you in the lower bunks."

"Okay," Jim said as they reached the bunks Jim turned to Rose. "Rose, since we talked with Silver, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know Mr. Arrow was going to die and no one blames you for his death. You didn't look mad at me, unlike your mother. You're still her adoptive daughter and she will always love you."

"Thank you Jim."

"Rose, are you mad at me?"

Rose thought for a moment and sighed.

"I'm not mad at you," Rose said. "I just don't have the heart to blame you, all what my parents taught me was love, compassion, and forgiveness. I could never blame anyone for their mistakes. I could never blame you for Mr. Arrow's death. I came to realize that I can't blame myself all the time for all the tragedies in my past."

The girl sat in her hammock not too far where Jim sleeps underneath Mr. Snuff. "Well, let's get some sleep, I'm sure things will be fine in the future." Jim hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," Rose took off her flats and laid in her hammock. She pulled a blanket over her body and Jim tucked her in. "Uh, Jim."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for stopping me from killing myself."

"You're welcome Rose," said Jim. "Oh and, I'm sorry I yelled and snapped at you. I didn't mean it in a mean way, I was just scared that's all. But you almost give me a heart attack!"

"Yes, I knew it was wrong," she said. "I have to control my mind and I promise I won't do it again."

"That's great," he said as he smiled.

"Good night Jim."

"Good night Rose," Jim laid in his hammock, placed his coat over his chest and fell asleep. The girl curled up in her hammock and she must move on from Mr. Arrow's death, but one thing that does matter is that he'll join her parents in Heaven. Artemis came up and curled on Rose's shoulder.

Rose closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I thought I rewrite this chapter on Rose attempting suicide, and give more Father/son moments between Jim and Silver. And when they stopped Rose from jumping off the ship and gave her a little pep talk. I usually sometimes have mood swings, and thought of killing myself. But sometimes my brain takes over and prevents me from killing myself. But I thought I write a little bit of this drama in ****this chapter, where Rose blames herself for Mr. Arrow's death and her mistakes. Sometimes bad things can catch up in the past whether I wanted it or not. However, Rose will learn to move on and focus on the future. **

**The reason why I didn't wrote the part where Jim yells at Rose is because, (this is the truth) I didn't like men yelling at girls, I'm a little bit sensitive. I know Jim has done that to his other love interests and then apologizes, but I didn't want to make it the same like the other stories, I thought I write it in a different way. I never wrote a suicide attempt, and I'm sure no other TP love interest OC's ever tried to kill themselves. So Rose may be the first OC heroine to almost commit suicide. At least it was a relief Jim and Silver stopped her.**

**I honestly am not good at drama, but I hope this is the best. Please review and like.**


	9. Escape From the Legacy

As morning came, Rose slowly opened her eyes, and she pushed her loose long auburn hair out of her eyes and looked at Jim. He was sleeping underneath Mr. Snuff and the alien slug was making fart sounds in his sleep. Mr. Snuff's arm blew out a rude noise in Jim's face and Jim groaned in disgust. He fell out of his hammock and hit his head. Jim grabbed his boot and pulled it on his foot. As he reached his other boot, the boot moved, looked back and it hopped over to a pile of supplies and it hid behind one chest. That boot was Morph.

"Morph?" Jim groaned in sleepiness. He stood up and dragged himself to where Morph was hiding. Jim laid next the chest looking for Morph.

"Morph knock it off, it's too early for this."

Morph still in the form of the boot snuck behind Jim, he flipped himself in the air and kicked Jim's butt hard. Rose started to laugh.

"OW!" Jim turned around, ready to kill Morph. "Hey Morph!"

Morph stuck out his tongue and made a loud raspberry noise. Rose laughed even harder, and she fell out of her hammock.

"Oof!" Artemis fell out of the hammock and glared in annoyance.

Morph returned to his blob form, laughed, and he grabbed Jim's other boot and flew around the room.

"Hey come back here!" Jim yelled as Morph flew around a pillar holding the boot.

"Come back here!" Morph said. He flew up the stairs, Jim chased after him. Rose got up to her feet without putting her shoes on and ran after Jim as he chased Morph. Artemis ran to catch up with the teens.

Jim jumped off the top of the stairs and did a belly flop on the hatch where Morph hid and he got his boot.

"Gotcha Morph!" Jim yelled as he landed. Rose ran down and got on the floor next to Jim.

Morph appeared and looked at Jim. He turned into an orange puffer fish and squirted Jim's face with water and returned to his original form. Artemis stuck her tongue at Morph, it got Morph on the head, he flew down the hole.

"That's it you little squid!" Jim yelled and tried to whack him with his boot like the game whack a mole.

"You little squid! You little squid!" Morph repeated and turned into Jim's head and Jim tried to whack him. And there were multiple heads of Jim saying, "Squid, squid, squid, squid." Morph was gone. Jim and Rose looked through the holes in the hatch.

Jim hopped down the stairs to the galley as he pulled on his boot. Rose and Artemis followed after him and they looked around and wondered where could Morph be hiding.

"Morph! Come out, come out where ever you are?" Rose said.

They noticed the barrel of purps and they looked in and saw two eyes on one, and Morph immediately closed his eyes.

"Ha! Busted!" Jim yelled, laughed and he fell into the barrel.

"Gotcha!" Rose said and she jumped in the barrel with Jim. Artemis crawled in with them.

They played with Morph and Artemis in the barrel as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Look," Birdbrain Mary said impatiently. "What we're sayin' is we're sick of all this waitin'."

Jim and Rose noticed the conversation and looked through the hole and saw the crew members discussing something.

"There's only four of them left," Hands said.

"Ve are vanting to move," Grewnge said.

"We don't move till we have the treasure in hand," Jim and Rose saw Silver ordering the crew around.

"I'd say we kill 'em all now," Scroop said smiling again.

Silver grabbed Scroop by the face, "I say what's to say!" Silver yelled and held him by the throat. "Disobey my orders like that stunt ya pulled with Mr. Arrow," Rose and Jim looked at each other and gasped in shock, it turned out that Jim was not responsible for Arrow's death, it was Scroop all along.

"And so help me, or you'll be joinin' him!" Silver yelled angrily as he threw Scroop roughly towards the barrel Jim and Rose were hiding in. The barrel shook, Jim was slammed against the barrel and Rose covered her mouth with her hands to smother her scream. Morph yelped and tried to get out but Jim covered him in his hands. Artemis tried to crawl out, but Rose grabbed her.

"Strong talk," Scroop said. "But I know otherwise." Scroop's claw reached in the barrel, Jim and Rose avoided it. Rose picked up a purl and gave it to Scroop. Artemis turned red and glared at Scroop.

"You got somethin' to say Scroop?" Silver asked.

"It'ssss that boy and the pyrophobic girl…." Scroop grinned madly.

Silver's eyes widened in horror and feared for the lives of Jim and Rose.

"Me thinks you have a soft…." His claw punctured into the purp, with the juice squeezing from it as if he killed a person with blood squirting from his gut. "Spot for them."

The crew agreed with Scroop's point of thinking that Silver was being a father to the cabin boy and the captain's daughter. Silver closed his eyes and then he slowly glared at the crew.

"Now mark me," he said. "DA LOT OF YA!" The crew members jumped when he yelled. "I care about one t'ing and one t'ing only!" Silver held of a metal finger. "Flint's trove." The crew was shocked to see that Silver was telling them he wanted Flint's trove. "You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little welp and some puny pyrophobic brat?"

When Rose heard Silver calling her a pyrophobic brat, her heart broke once again in half, first she heard that Scroop killed Mr. Arrow and now Silver broke her promise not to tell anyone about her phobia. Rose felt tears welling into her eyes, even Jim's heart was broken. Silver was more of a father to him than his real father, but now his heart was broken that Silver betrayed him and Rose. He was shocked to realize he had nothing to do with Arrow's death.

"What was it now?" Scroop said as he pretended to be Silver from last night and repeated Silver's speech as he smiled. "Oh, you got the makings of greatness in ya."

"Shut your yap!" Silver snapped as his cyborg eye glowed red. "I cozied up those kids to keep off our scent. But I ain't gone soft."

"And what about the girl?" Scroop asked. "I ssssshould have know that you and that boy would ssssstopped that wench from killing herself and she would also protect the boy. Just asssss her own mother and father died trying to sssssave her, while I sssshot them and ssshot her in the sssshoulder."

Rose's eyes widened and could not believe it, before she could exclaim what, she covered her mouth.

"I remember watching you, that candid, and boy talking to her about her fear of fire. You ssssswore to her not to tell ussss her secret. Ssssince the fire failed, sssshooting them was the best killing I ever did in my life."

"Never talk about t'at!" Silver screamed. "I thought, that breakin' 'er promise, would make 'er weaker and show her own weakness and why she screamed about the lit match. Only lyon' to them would be proof and hurt 'er."

"Land ho!" Onus yelled from above. The pirates looked above and they smiled and ran up to the deck because they arrived at Treasure Planet. Morph flew out of the barrel to see if for himself, Jim and Rose were upset and shocked to hear what happened.

"I knew it was Scroop all along, I knew he was up to something. He was the killer," Rose whispered. Jim nodded and he came out of the barrel. He helped Rose out of the barrel too, Artemis crawled on her shoulder. "Jim, what are we going to do?"

"We have to warn the Captain about the mutiny," Jim said and he grabbed Rose's hand. "Let's get out of here."

They both ran up the stairs and as they reached the top, and a large figure blocked them and appeared in the way.

It was Silver.

"Jimbo!" Sliver cried. "Rosie!"

He was surprised. He didn't know that Jim and Rose were eavesdropping on his conversation with the pirates. Silver looked around, he smiled and walked towards Jim and Rose. Artemis climbed on top of Rose's head, and she glared and hissed at Silver.

"Playin' games, are we?" Silver asked as he walked towards Jim and Rose.

Jim and Rose gasped in fear, Rose was now scared of Silver again. They walked backwards in fright. Jim glared at Silver but Rose hid behind Jim's back. They were cornered at the table. Rose stood on the left of Jim. Artemis turned bright red in anger.

"You monster…" Rose hissed in fear.

"Yeah," Jim said as he glared at Silver. "We're playing games."

"Oh I see," Silver said. "Well, I was never much good at games," Silver placed his hands behind his back and his right hand switched to a gun. There was a click and it was ready to kill Jim and Rose. "Always hated to lose."

"Hmm," Jim grabbed a knife from the table. "Me, too!" He stabbed the knife into Silver's cyborg leg and he grabbed Rose's hand and they ran up the stairs. They ran up the deck, up the stairs, and ran into the Captain's quarters. Morph followed them and they slammed the door.

They heard Silver yelling to the crew. "Change in plans, lads! We move NOW!"

The crew cheered and they ran around and grabbed weapons.

* * *

Amelia and Delbert were surprised to see Jim, Rose, Artemis, and Morph run into the room with a fear in their eyes and they were panting hard.

"Mr. Hawkins and Rose," Amelia said. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What's wrong?" Delbert asked.

"Captain we need to get out of the ship," Jim said.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Mother we came here to warn you," Rose said. "Jim and I found out that Silver, Scroop and the crew are pirates and Jim was not responsible for Mr. Arrow's death."

"What do you mean Mr. Hawkins' was not responsible for Arrow's death?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"It was Scroop," Jim said. "He cut Mr. Arrow's life line and framed me."

"Not only did Scroop kill Mr. Arrow," Rose said. "He was the assassin that killed my parents."

"Oh no," Amelia felt sorry for herself blaming on Jim for Mr. Arrow's death. "I'll apologize to you later Mr. Hawkins, we need to get out of here."

She ran to the cabinet and she yelled angrily. "Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang!" Amelia pulled out a laser pistol and loaded it and tossed it to Delbert. "Doctor familiar with these?"

"Oh, I've seen…" Debert held the gun loosely "Well, I've read…" the gun fired at a golden globe and it exploded. Amelia looked with her eyes widened.

"Uh, no, no, no, I'm not."

Amelia rolled her eyes, sighed, and she held the sphere in her hand. Morph looked at it and smiled.

Outside of the ship, the pirates using laser pistols from the outside were burning down the lock to the door.

"Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said holding the sphere. "Defend this with your life," Amelia tossed the sphere to Jim, but Morph caught the sphere with his mouth.

"Morph!" Jim yelled as he grabbed the sphere from Morph. "Give me that!" They had a little bit of tug a war, but Jim pulled it out of Morph's mouth and placed it in his pocket. Artemis crawled into Rose's pocket.

Amelia used her laser rifle to create a hole in the floor.

"Hurry, everyone," Amelia yelled. "This will lead us to the longboats, there's no time to waste, let's move it!" Amelia jumped thought the hole, Delbert came next, and Jim and Rose came next. Morph flew after them.

They ran down the stairs, the hallways and avoided getting hit by the pipes. They ran down another set of stairs and Delbert tripped down the stairs and landed on Rose. The pirates ran after them in the hallways, and Amelia pulled Delbert through the doorway and she pulled Rose out just in time before the pirates reached them.

"Thank you!" Delbert yelled.

"Thank you Mother!" Rose cried.

Amelia slammed the door and used her laser pistol to buy time to keep the pirates slowed down.

"To the longboats quickly!" Amelia yelled.

Jim, Rose, and Delbert reached a long boat and got in. Amelia pulled a lever to open the hatch. As the hatch opened the laser guns were burned down the door from the pirates. Rose watched Amelia running towards the boat.

"Hurry Mother!"

Amelia ran and she did a flip yelling, "Rrr-yeah!" She landed on her feet next to Delbert and she loaded her rifle again.

Morph grabbed the sphere from Jim's pocket and smiled thinking it was a game.

"Morph no!" Jim yelled as he tried to catch Morph. He jumped out of the lifeboat and reached the deck, but he didn't catch Morph. Rose jumped out, and she chased after Morph with Jim.

"Come back here Morph!" Rose yelled with Artemis riding on her shoulder.

The door broke down and the pirates started shooting at the Captain and Doctor.

"Chew on this, you pus-filled boils!" Amelia yelled as she shot at the pirates. Delbert didn't know what to do, but he held his gun at an upper angle. He shot at a heavy weight and it broke the railing and Hands, Longbourne, and Fayvoon fell to their deaths.

Amelia was surprised, and she turned to Delbert.

"Did you actually aimed for that?" Amelia asked sounding impressed.

"You know, actually I did," Delbert said, impressed at his aim. There were more shots, and Amelia and Delbert ducked. Silver pulled the lever up and the hatch started to close.

"Oh blast it!" Amelia yelled in frustration. She looked up at the lever holding the boat. "Doctor, when I say 'now,' shoot out the forward cable," Delbert nodded. "I'll take this one."

Jim and Rose kept chasing Morph to get the map.

"Morph! Here!" Jim yelled as Morph flew around and he tried to catch him. "Morph!"

"Get back here Morph!" Rose yelled.

Morph flew to the center and Silver saw him.

"Morph," Morph turned to Silver. "Morphie come here!" Silver called as he whistled and used his hand to make a beckoning as to make Morph come here like a dog.

"Morph," Jim said. Morph turned to Jim and Rose. "Morph! Bring it here!"

"Morph!" Rose called. "If you bring me and Jim the map, I'll give you some chocolate!"

"Morph, come here!" Silver called, and Morph turned to him.

"Come here," Jim and Rose called. "Come here, boy!" Morph turned to them.

"Come to your dad!" Silver yelled Morph looked at Silver.

"Come here, boy," Rose called.

"Morph!" Morph looked at Jim and Silver.

"Come on!" Silver yelled.

Morph looked at both ways and he didn't know what to do.

"Morph!" Jim yelled.

"Morph! Here!" Rose yelled.

"Morphie!" Silver yelled.

"Morph!" Jim and Rose yelled.

Morph flipped and he landed in the pile of ropes. Silver headed towards the rope but his metal leg was damaged. As crawled and reached it, Jim reached in the ropes and grabbed the map, looked at Silver and he and Rose ran.

Silver aimed his gun at Jim and Rose, but something inside of him told him not to shoot the teens so he dropped his gun and sighed.

Jim and Rose jumped as Amelia shouted, "Now!" She and Delbert shot the pulleys and the longboat slid down the hatch. Jim and Rose grabbed onto the side of the boat as it fell into the sky.

"Jim! Rose!" Delbert yelled and he pulled Jim in. Rose's fingers were slipping and as she fell, Jim and Delbert grabbed Rose by the wrists and pulled her in.

Amelia pulled a rope and a solar sail flew opened and caught the rays of the sun to float.

"Parameters met," Amelia yelled as she pressed some buttons. "Hydraulics engaged." The boat blasted off through the air and fled from the Legacy.

All of a sudden a fire laser ball was shot from the cannon.

"Captain!" Delbert yelled. "Laser ball at twelve o'clock!"

Rose screamed again as she saw the fire ball, her phobia was back.

Amelia pulled the lever to the left, but the fire laser ball hit the sail and the engine and exploded, injuring Amelia. She clutched her left arm and winced in pain.

"Mother!" Rose cried and she jumped back to avoid the fire.

The damaged boat flew downwards into the sky and it sailed and bumped into a few trees. Rose, Jim, and Delbert held onto the boat as Amelia tried to steer the boat clear from danger with an injured arm. They went through one tree and it landed on the ground and flew upside down. The belly-up ship came sliding until it came to a stop.

Jim and Delbert lifted the ship. Rose had a few bruises on her scared arm and knees.

"Ow!" Jim rubbed his neck.

"Oh my goodness," Delbert cried as he adjusted his glasses as he got up. "That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

Rose moaned and she slowly got up, "Let's not do that again," she said.

Amelia chuckled at Delbert's statement, "That's not one of my…" she slowly got up to her feet. "Gossamer landings. Uuh!" She clutched her side and fell to the ground wincing in pain.

"Captain!" Delbert exclaimed and he got to Amelia's side.

"Mother!" Rose cried. She, Delbert, and Jim helped Amelia up.

"Oh, don't fuss," Amelia tried to ignore the pain. She nearly fell, but Delbert caught her and got Amelia to her feet. "Slight bruising that's all," she pushed the loose strands of her hair reddish-brown out of her face. "Cup of tea, and I'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins," she looked at Delbert and realized she was talking to the wrong person. She turned to Jim. "The map, if you please."

Jim grabbed the map out of his pocket, held it in his hand and sighed in relief. Rose smiled with Jim at the sight of the map.

All of a sudden the map floated in the air, everyone gasped and stared as the map reverted back to the pink blob bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Morph!" Jim cried in shock as Morph flew around laughing. "Morph! Where's the map?"

Morph turned himself into a pile of ropes with the sphere and got in the rope pile showing Jim that the map was still in the rope.

"What?!" Rose cried in disappointment. "You have to be kidding me Morph?"

"Are you serious? It's back on the ship?" Jim yelled in anger and pointed at the sky. Morph flew around and Jim tried to catch him in anger. Artemis crawled out and jumped on Jim's head and stuck her tongue out at Morph in anger.

Amelia could hear engines running in the air, and she glared at the sky with her laser rifle.

"Stifle that blob and get low," Amelia warned. "We've got company."

A long boat flew over the wreckage as Jim, Rose, Amelia, Delbert, Morph, and Artemis hid under the boat. Amelia checked the sky, but she knew that they need to find a place to hide.

"We need a more defensible position," Amelia said and she handed Jim and Rose two laser pistols. "Mr. Hawkins, Rose, scout ahead."

Jim and Rose took the laser pistols.

"Aye Captain," Jim said.

"Yes, Mother," said Rose and she followed Jim, Morph, Artemis in the forest. Delbert stayed behind to watch the Captain.

Amelia cried in pain as she fell to the ground, but Delbert caught her.

"Steady, steady," said Delbert. "Now, let's have a look at that."


	10. Meeting BEN

Jim walked to a root that went down, he slid down and Rose slid down after him with Artemis riding on her shoulder. Morph floated after Jim and Rose. Rose's bare feet touched the soft grass. They stood up and kept walking in the forest and looked around.

All of a sudden, Rose felt something inside of her snap. When she saw a smaller boulder a little above her height, she walked up to it and glared at it.

"Surprise to see me, eh Mr. Scroop?" Rose asked. "Oh yeah, well I'm here to set things straight. This…" She punched the hard surface, the hard surface stung her hands, but she didn't care. Artemis jumped off of her shoulder in fright and climbed up on Jim's shoulder. "Is for nearly killing Jim, and this…" she punched again. "Is for nearly killing me, and this…" she gave out ten punches. "Is for killing Mr. Arrow and my parents!" Jim, Artemis, and Morph stared at Rose in shock. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. They had never seen Rose so angry before.

"You monster! How dare you kill Mr. Arrow who saved my life from the fire?" She punched the boulder. "How dare you lie to my mother about Jim being responsible for Mr. Arrow's death?" She punched again. "How dare you kill my parents and shoot at me? How could you murder that man who tried to help me from my phobia, and who understands me about my shyness?" She kept punching the boulder until her knuckles started to bleed.

"You are such a spider psycho!" she raised her voice louder than anyone in the forest could hear Rose screaming. She never raised her voice before and she kept punching the boulder angrily, covering it with her blood. "YOU'RE SUCH A GREAT BIG JERK! AN IDIOT! AND YOU ARE SUCH A DISGUSTING, STUPID, AND NASTY MONSTER! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SCROOP AND I HATE YOU!"

Rose let out another punch, but her foot slipped on the dirt and she fell on the ground and she started crying. Jim came up to her, knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He started shushing her and stroked her back. Morph rubbed himself against Rose's cheek. Artemis crawled up to her shoulder and tried to comfort her friend, she turned blue at seeing Rose so unhappy.

"Easy Rose," Jim said.

"Jim, I 'hate' Scroop!" Rose yelled. "I hate him!"

"I do too," Jim said. "But we'll deal with him, he's gonna pay for framing me."

"H-h-how could Silver b-b-betray us?" Rose sobbed harder. "I t-t-trusted him, how could he tell the crew about my phobia? H-h-h-he p-p-p-promised! I'm so going to give Silver a piece of my mind when I see him again!"

Morph turned into Rose and copied her sentence, "Give Silver a piece of my mind!"

"Same here Rose," Jim said as his thumbs dried away her tears. He took Rose's hands and they were covered in blood from punching the boulder.

"Here, let me clean the blood off," Jim reached into his pants pocket and pulled out two white rags. He went over to a stream with Rose and poured the water over her hands to clean the blood off. He wrapped the rags over her hands and tied the ends in knots.

"There," he smiled gently. "Good as new."

"Thanks Jim," the girl said as she smiled at the boy. "I don't know what just happened, I just suddenly snapped and un bottled my emotions," she sighed. "I need to control my temper."

"No problem Rose," he said. "Come on, let's look for a place to hide." He held out his hands and pulled Rose up. They kept walking and looked through the strange forest.

* * *

Hours passed as Jim, Rose, Morph, and Artemis kept walking through the strange forest. Suddenly Rose felt that they were being watched and there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Jim, I have a funny feeling we're being watched," Rose whispered.

Jim shushed Rose, Morph, and Artemis and he took out his laser pistol. Rose even took out her laser pistol.

They looked in a hollow plant and a robot's face popped out of nowhere and screamed. Jim and Rose screamed in fright and the robot jumped on Jim, causing him to land on the ground. Rose jumped back in fright.

The robot was rusted and old with big green eyes, and thin arms and legs. He had a compass on his chest with the rest of his body being made of copper. He had some loose wires sticking out from the back of his head.

"Oh this is fantastic!" the robot cried happily. "Carbon based life forms coming to rescue me at last! I just wanna hug ya and squeeze ya and hold ya close to me." The robot hugged Jim around his waist and held him up in the air as Jim stood up.

"All right, ok," Jim was annoyed by the robot holding onto him tightly. He kept pushing the robot off, but he kept holding onto him. "Would you just let go of me?"

The robot hugged onto Rose and his thin arms were around her throat, she couldn't breathe.

"Augh, I can't breathe," Rose cried out. The robot realized he was choking on Rose and he let go of her and hugged her waist. "Could you please let go?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry," the robot said and he got off of Rose and wrapped his arm around Jim's shoulder. "It's just I've been marooned for so long." He then laughed. "I mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For Heaven's sakes, after a hundred years…" His head went wacky and yelled. "YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!"

Rose jumped back when he yelled, but he realized he was touching Jim and got off of him.

"Um… Who are you?" asked Rose.

"I'm sorry. Am I… I am, um, my name is uh…" as the robot tried to remember his name. Morph turned himself into the exact copy of the robot and a bird came out of the robot's head making a cuckoo sound and his eyes spun around. Jim and Rose chuckled and Jim tapped his head. That caused Morph to return to his original form. Artemis turned red as she glared at the robot.

"B.E.N.!" he replied. "Of course, I'm B.E.N. Bio Electronic Navigator." His compass on his chest fell off and he caught it, "Oops. And you two are?"

As Jim tried to pick up his laser pistol, he said his name, "Jim."

"I'm Rose."

B.E.N.'s long fingers grabbed Jim and Rose's hands and shook them.

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy and Rose budders," B.E.N. said happily.

"It's Jim," Jim said firmly pushing B.E.N.'s hand away.

"Please B.E.N.," Rose said giggling at B.E.N. being funny and calling her Rose budders. "Just call me Rose."

"Anyway," B.E.N. leaned on Jim again and Jim pushed him off. Artemis jumped on Jim's head and stuck her tongue out at B.E.N. and hit him in the eye. "Ow!" B.E.N. clutched his eye in pain. "That's a feisty frog you have there, Rose budders!"

Artemis turned red when B.E.N. called her a frog.

"Artemis is not a frog B.E.N.!" Rose snapped. "She's a chameleon! Cha-me-le-on!" She then regretted for snapping at B.E.N. "Sorry B.E.N. I din't mean to snap at you. She turns red when she's angry or annoyed. We're on an emergency mission."

"Look, Rose and I are kind of in a hurry, okay?" Jim said. "We gotta find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing us." Jim and Rose started to walk away, but B.E.N. jumped in front of them.

"Oh, pirates!" B.E.N. yelled. "Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them." Jim and Rose walked away. "I remember Captain Flint, this guy had such a temper."

Rose and Jim stopped when B.E.N. said he remembered Captain Flint. Was Captain Flint real?

"Wait, wait, wait," Jim said as he walked towards B.E.N. "You knew Captain Flint?"

"So _the _Captain Flint was really real?" Rose asked in surprise.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally," B.E.N. sat on a rock and crossed his legs and placed his arms behind his head, Jim and Rose sighed in annoyance. "I'm not a therapist, and anyway… but I… you let me know when I'm rambling."

"But that means…" Jim said and then he smiled. "But then you gotta know about the treasure?"

"Treasure?" B.E.N. asked.

"Yeah, Flint's trove?" Rose said. "You know, the loot of a thousand worlds."

Morph turned himself into a treasure chest filled with gold coins to show B.E.N. what the teens were talking about.

"It's… well, it's…" B.E.N. stuttered with his words. "It's all a little…little…little fuzzy. Wait! I-I r-r-remember. I do. I—treasure!" Rose and Jim stared at B.E.N. thinking he's acting weird and spoke in different voices. "Lot's of treasure buried in the centroid—centroid—centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing… and opening and closing… and Captain Flint wanted to make sure… nobody could ever get to his treasure… so I helped him…" he sputtered his words. "Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot! Reboot!" Lighting appeared from his head and Rose thought, _He's acting nuts!_

"B.E.N.?" Jim asked. "B.E.N.? B.E.N.?" Without thinking, Jim slapped B.E.N. across the face. B.E.N. came back to his senses.

"And you are?" B.E.N. said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jim cried. "What about the treasure?"

"I want to say Larry,"' said B.E.N.

"The—the centroid of the mechanism, or-" Jim said.

"I'm sorry," B.E.N. said. "My memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. Ha ha! I've lost my mind. You haven't found it, have you?" B.E.N. pushed Jim to a tree to search for his memory.

"Found your what?" Rose asked.

"Uh, my missing piece?" He pointed to the back of his head where the wires were sticking out. "My primary memory circuit?"

"Look, B.E.N., Rose and I really need to find a place to hide, okay?" Jim said. "So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on."

"Oh, uh, so, well, then…" B.E.N. looked down sadly. "I guess, uh… this is good-bye, huh? I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional," he got on his knees and ankles that have wheels on them. "So, uh, go ahead and… I do understand. I do. Bye-bye." B.E.N. slowly rolled away. Jim, Rose, Artemis, and Morph looked at each other. Morph started whining, Artemis sighed in annoyance and Rose looked at Jim.

"Maybe we should let him come along with us Jim," Rose said. "I know he sounds annoying to you. But maybe he could be of great help to us."

"All right Rose," Jim sighed and he turned to B.E.N. "Look, if you're gonna come along… you're gonna have to stop talking."

B.E.N. turned around, he jumped on his feet on yelled with joy. "Huzzah!" Ha ha ha! Oh this is fantastic!" He jumped in Jim's arms as if Jim was carrying B.E.N. in bridal style. "Me and my best buddies are lookin' for a…." He noticed that Jim said to him no talking, he cleared his throat and zipped his mouth and whispered. "Being quiet."

"And you have to stop touching me," Jim said as B.E.N. leaped out of his arms. "And don't even think about touching Rose."

"Touching and talking," B.E.N. said. "That's my two big no-nos."

"Ok," Jim said. "Now, I think that we should…"

"Say, listen, before we go out on our big search…" B.E.N. said. "Um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" he chuckled and moved some of the tube plants of the way to show a strange looking building in the view. "Kind of urgent."

"B.E.N." Jim said smiling. "I think you just solved our problem."

"Perfect," Rose said smiling. "Come on, let's get back to back to Mother and Doc and tell them we found a place to hide. And it'll be a good place for Mother to make a good recovery."


	11. Silver's Deal

**I am so surprised to have so many favorites in my Treasure Planet story! 21 followers, 15 favorites and eight reviews! Very impressive! Thank you all so much for supporting my story, I'm watching Treasure Planet on Netflix and it's been helping me write my story! Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Jim, Rose, Morph, Artemis, and B.E.N. went back to the broken boat where Amelia and Delbert were.

"Mother, Doc, we found a place to hide."

B.E.N. jumped up and appeared. Delbert jumped at the site of him.

"What is that?" Amelia cried but she winced in pain.

"Captain this is B.E.N." Jim said. "He's harmless, he was stranded on Treasure Planet for many years and his place will be a good place to hide."

"Yeah," B.E.N. said. "I used to work for Captain Flint, but now let me show you my place."

Amelia tried to stand up, but it made the pain worse.

"We need to find someway to carry Mother," Rose said.

"I'll carry her," Delbert said. Rose and Jim were surprised, they knew Delbert didn't like Amelia but now he's doing something for her. Delbert carried Captain Amelia in his arms. She could not walk due to her injury from the laser ball.

They arrived at B.E.N.'s place, as the sun was about to set.

"Uh, pardon the mess people," B.E.N. said as Jim, Rose, Morph, Artemis, Delbert, and Amelia entered. He moved a chessboard and held up a pair of pink boxers with dark pink polka dots. "You'd think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more often, but you know, when you're batchin' it… you tend to let things go." He noticed Delbert carrying an unconscious Amelia in his arms she had a sling on her injured arm.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," B.E.N. cooed. "I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?" Delbert laid Amelia on a dome gently and Rose got next to her.

"How about drinks for the happy couple?" B.E.N. smiled as he pulled two jars, one filled with motor oil with a wrench and another filled with green goo with a pulley.

"Oh, uh," Delbert stammered as he looked at the drinks and took his red coat off. "Ooh. Uh, no, thank you, we don't drink and uh, we're not a couple."

Amelia smiled at Delbert and Rose could tell that she was in love with Delbert. Rose slowly frowned.

"Look at these markings," Delbert said as he looked at the walls with carvings on them. "They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture." Jim and Rose looked at them and he was right.

"Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said as she tried to sit up straight. "Stop anyone who tries to approach. Ohh!" She had to lie down again.

"Try not to move so much Mother, or you'll make the pain worse."

"Yes, yes," Delbert formed his coat into a pillow and laid Amelia down. "Now listen to me and Rose, stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still."

"Very forceful, Doctor," Amelia smirked. "Go on say something else."

Delbert smiled at Amelia.

"Hey look!" B.E.N. yelled as he was at the entrance. "There's some more of your buddies! Hey fellas! We're over here, fellas!"

Rose jumped in fright, _oh great._

The pirates started shooting lasers at B.E.N. and Jim pulled him down. He and Rose started shooting back at them with their laser pistols. The pirates walked forward and straight towards the dome.

"Stop wastin' your fire!" It was Silver and the crew stopped shooting and looked at him.

Jim loaded up his gun and peeked out of the corner, Rose did the same with Jim.

"Hello up there!" A white flag was waved in the distance. "Jimbo, Rosie?" Silver climbed over the hill and stopped he had a cane in his right metal leg. "If it's all right with the captain… I'd like a short word with you two. No tricks, just a little palaver."

"Come to bargain for the map," Amelia hissed as she tried to sit up. "Pestilential, ugh!"

"Captain!" Delbert scolded Amelia for moving around so much.

"That means," Jim smiled. "That he thinks we still have it."

Rose rolled up her sleeves in anger, she was getting ready to storm up to Silver.

"If you don't mind Jim," Rose said. "I'm going with you."

"What?" Jim stared at her. "Why?"

"You heard me earlier, I might as well give that no good Silver a piece of my mind!"

"Rose, you have to remain calm," Amelia said. "Anger could lead you down the wrong path."

"I know Mother, but I'm tired of being weak, I have to stand up for myself now!"

"Just remain calm Rose," Jim said. "Let's go."

* * *

Jim and Rose walked up to Silver and he walked up to them. Artemis stood on Rose's shoulder and she glared and hissed at Silver. Morph floated behind Jim and Rose. He flew to Silver rubbed his cheek happily.

"Ah, Morphy!" Silver stroked Morph. "I wondered where you was off to."

Silver sat on the rock to rest his metal leg.

"Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley," Silver said as he held his right leg.

"How could you?" Rose snapped.

"How could I what?" Silver asked he never heard Rose raise her voice.

"Don't you dare lie to me Silver, you promised! You told the whole crew about my phobia?"

"Well, I uh, some but not all."

"I can't believe this!" Rose folded her arms and glared at Silver. "Silver you broke my promise not to tell anyone! This is so embarrassing, and the crew knows my secret! And one more question, did Scroop kill Mr. Arrow?"

Silver sighed. "Yes, lass he did."

Rose was in more shock and anger.

"Why did he do it?"

"He hated that man and wanted to get rid of him."

"Did he really kill my parents?"

"Aye lass," Silver said looking down in remorse. "He did, I should have known you were t'at lil' girl t'at survived."

"Where he is? I want to deck him in the nose!"

"He's at the camp, but you'll deal with him later lass."

Jim glared at Silver and Silver frowned and looked down sadly.

"Whatever you two heard back there, at least the part concerning you two. I didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft, they'd have gutted us three,"

He stood up and wrapped his cyborg arm around Jim and Rose, "Listen to me, if we play our cards right, we can both walk away from this rich as kings, especially a queen." Rose stood back and stared at him with her arms still crossed.

Jim placed a hand to his chin and smiled, "Yeah?"

Silver chuckled.

"You two get me that map and uh, an even portion of the treasure is yours." Silver held out his hand as a shake for the deal.

Jim sighed as he smirked. "Boy… you are really something." He scowled and he walked around Silver. "All that talk of greatness…light coming off my sails and Rose's sails… what a joke!"

"Jim and I have known you for four months," Rose said. "We always thought you were a great guy and mentor! But I now realize that you're a great big jerk!" she raised her voice.

"Now, just see here, Jimbo and Rosie…."

"I mean at least you taught me and Rose one thing, stick to them right? Well that's what Rose and I are gonna do. We're gonna make sure that you never see one drabloon of my treasure!" Jim yelled.

"We both deserved not to be betrayed someone we know and love, but you did it anyway! Well, we are one hundred percent mad! Your speech sounded stupid and that treasure belongs to me and Jim!"

"That treasure is owed me, by t'under!" Silver yelled.

"Well, try to find it without my map, by t'under!" Jim yelled.

"You're such a stupid head and a piece of junk Silver!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you boy? And you don't know how to be brave do you girl? Now, mark me, either I get that map by dawn tomorrow…or so help me, I'LL USE THE SHIP'S CANNONS TO BLAST YA ALL TO KINGDOM COME!" He turned around beckoning to Morph. "Morph! Hop to it." Morph stood by Jim unsure of what to do. "NOW!" He yelled angrily, his yell sounded like thunder as the earth shook. Morph yelped and hid behind Jim's back and shuddered in fear, even Rose hid behind Jim too. Artemis crawled into Rose's pocket.

"Oh blast it!" He stormed away in anger. Rose was in shock, Silver never yelled at Morph before.

Jim and Rose walked back to the dome to get back to the others.

"Whatta stubborn guy," Rose said.

"Don't worry," Jim said holding Rose close to him. "He won't get it."

As they entered the dome they saw Delbert leaning into Amelia and kissed her on her lips.

Rose gasped in shock and felt her heart rip into two, Jim looked away.

Rose walked to a corner and sat there, with her knees pulled to her chest. Hot, salty, tears were running down her face once more and she sobbed quietly.

* * *

As evening came, Amelia was still in pain, with Delbert by her side. Jim stood near them, and Rose was still sitting in the corner wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Gentlemen, young lady," Amelia said as she tried to sit up. "We must stay together and… and…ohh."

"And what?" Delbert yelled. "What? We must stay together and what?"

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes," Amelia smiled and slipped into unconsciousness.

"She's lost her mind!" Delbert cried.

"Well, you gotta help her!" Jim argued.

"Dang it, Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor," Delbert argued. "I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless," Delbert turned to Rose. "Rose can't you do anything to help the Captain?"

Rose just sat there and sighed sadly. Artemis turned pale blue again at seeing her friend so unhappy and laid near her bare foot.

"It's no use," she said quietly and buried her face in her knees.

"It's okay Doc," Jim said as he placed his hand on Delbert's shoulders. "It's all right."

"Yeah, Doc!" B.E.N. cried. "Jimmy and Rose budders know exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy and Rose budders have this knowledge of things. How about you Rose budders? Need something?"

"Did you see the way he yelled at Morph?" Rose sighed and buried her face into her hands as more tears poured down. "And Delbert," she murmured. "Delbert kissed my mother? He betrayed me."

"Ah, poor girl," B.E.N. said. "I understand, it's not easy being stranded. Unlike my old buddies, they use to treat me like garbage and threw me in the pile of garbage. Something is definitely gonna work out and we'll solve it, as easy as pie."

"Wrong," Rose said a little louder. "There's nothing we can do, and maybe Silver was right."

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about Rose?" Amelia asked. The girl slowly turned around with blood-shot eyes and a tear-stained face. She was glaring at them.

"Who does he think we are?" Rose yelled in an anger tone. "Weak, stupid, helpless cowards running away from danger all the time? Do you think the whole galaxy will count on us thinking we're heroes? No! We are absolutely nothing and worthless! Not only did Silver betrayed me, and Scroop killed the closest people in my heart, but it got broken again, by running into you Mother kissing the Doc, maybe it wasn't worth of me seeing it, I should have not been around."

Amelia's eyes widened at what Rose said, she then looked down feeling guilty. Rose sighed sadly and looked down.

"Silver was right about me," Rose said with a calm tone. "That I can't be brave. Silver was right about Jim, that he can't pick his own fights. He was also right about everything and us too. And I'm tired of being something I'm not."

Rose turned her back to the corner and closed her eyes. She sobbed quietly again. Jim, Amelia, Delbert, and B.E.N. were surprised to see Rose out of her calm and timid demeanor. She just suddenly yelled at them with all of her confessions and un-bottled her emotions.

Jim stood next to the opening and B.E.N. whispered to him to distract the boy, "Jim, any thoughts at all?" Jim looked up at the sky and saw the R.L.S. Legacy ship floating in the green ring of the atmosphere.

"Without the map," Jim said. "We're dead."

Rose stood up and walked up to Jim and saw a campfire near a long boat; it signals that the pirates were camping there.

"If we try to leave, we're dead," He turned to the others. "If we stay here…"

"We're dead!" Morph cried. "We're dead, we're dead!"

Jim sighed and turned to the opening.

"What are we going to do?" Rose said.

"Well Rose, I think that Jimmy could use a little quiet time, heh," B.E.N. said. "So I'll just slip out the back door."

"Back door?" Jim cried and he turned around.

"Wha-wha-wha-what did you say?" Rose asked as she looked at B.E.N.

The teens watched B.E.N. turning a circular door over and Jim helped him until a bright light glowed.

"Oh, yeah," B.E.N. said as he turned it. "I get this delightful breeze through here… which I think is important because ventilation among friends."

Jim and Rose looked down in the hole and they were astonished to see an underground tunnel with a bridge and machines.

"Whoa!" Jim cried. "What is all this stuff?"

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of the planet?" B.E.N. asked. "Not a clue?"

"Hey Doc! Doc! I think we found a way out of here!" Jim cried.

"No, no, Jim, wait," Delbert, cried. "The captain ordered us to stay…."

"I'll be back," Jim said and he jumped with Morph floating down.

"Cannonball!" B.E.N. yelled as he jumped.

"Woof," Delbert mumbled.

Amelia stared at Rose.

"Rose," she said. "Go with them."

"What?" Rose looked down in sorrow. "I can't you leave alone, not after what's happened, we lost Mr. Arrow, and I'm not going to lose you too."

"Rose you have come so far, you cannot give up."

"I can't disobey you," she said.

"Mr. Hawkins stood up for you when that despicable insect almost killed you, you have a chance to stand up for Mr. Hawkins."

"I cannot," Rose said. "After all we went through, I feel that I am completely worthless and we already lost a loved one, and I lost my parents to that deviled spider! Maybe I was not meant to be adopted by you."

"Please come here child," Amelia said. Rose obediently came towards her mother and knelt down next to her while Delbert backed up to give the Captain and the Nurse a moment. The Captain caressed Rose's cheek gently with her clawed glove hand. "I did not mean to kiss the Doctor, but I can understand you are brassed off of what you saw. But with Mr. Arrow gone, we all mourn him for a while. But we always can't stay sad forever, but in life, I may find another person for more than companionship. But I would never replace Mr. Arrow, and no one would ever replace him as your father. But he will always be with us. But I had not found a husband. But you should not say that you were not meant to get adopted by me, but we can't turn back the clocks and change it. No matter what happens, you will always be my daughter. The reason I adopted you was because, I wished to raise an orphaned child, and when I looked through each orphan, I felt that I wasn't going to find the right one, until you were mentioned. I understood that you went through a tragic event, and I wanted to help one recover slowly but compassionately. I took you in, not because I wanted you. I took you in, because it was for love and compassion. Even Mr. Arrow too, wanted to raise you, so he helped me raise you after all that he did for you, and he loved you very much. I know you don't like the Doctor, but he maybe not as bad as he seems. He is different, but he is very kind, and when the time comes, you will understand."

Amelia leaned in and kissed Rose's forehead.

"You still have time to make the choice," Amelia said.

Rose sighed as she took in her mother's advice and her brain was pressed in with the words of wisdom. She then sighed again as she understood.

"I must be out of my mind," Rose said as she headed towards the backdoor.

"Rose it's too dangerous," Delbert said. "The Captain needs you."

"I know Doc, but I taught you some skills as my assistant. You'll do fine with her," Rose said. "Please watch her for me and I'll be right back with Jim and the map, come on Artemis." Artemis climbed onto Rose's shoulder and she came near the hole and she stopped.

"Do you swear you will protect her?" Rose asked in a serious tone.

"I swear," Delbert said sighing. "I promise."

"Thank you," Rose gave a small smile and she jumped in the hole. She landed on the bridge on her feet and she ran through the tunnels and she saw Jim, Morph, and B.E.N.

"Hey guys!" Rose ran towards them causing them to stop and look behind.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Jim asked as they stopped.

"I'm going with you, I'm tired of standing around and doing nothing. I thought coming with you would be better."

"What about the Captain?"

"Don't worry, Doc will look after her."

"Let's go then," Jim said and they kept running.

* * *

**I did a little update and give Rose and Amelia another Mother/Daughter moment, the part where Delbert kisses an injured Amelia is similar to Esmeralda kissing Phoebus. Causing them to break Rose and Quasimodo's hearts. I felt this chapter could be more than that with a little bit of drama and maybe add more conversations between Rose and Amelia and I felt that this is more complete.**


	12. The Face-Off With Scroop

**My dear followers and fans of my story, I know it's been a while, but I'm back! And now this is the chapter all of you were waiting for, the face off with Scroop! I posted chapter 11 early because, my older sister and I left for Europe and we were there for three weeks. We went to Paris, France; St. Prex, Switzerland; Rome, Venice, and Pompeii in Italy; Vienna, Austria; and Budapest, Hungary. The trip was amazing, and I had a wonderful time. I had to leave my computer at home because, better safe than sorry just so it doesn't get stolen. I wrote my chapter on my phone and it was very helpful. I may be busy and I'm starting college. But I promise you I'll finish up the stories when I have time. But now I have 16 favorites and 23 followers! Please review and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

They walked through the passage and Jim slowly opened a hatch and peeped out. Rose did the same, and they saw Silver and the pirates sleeping around a campfire.

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?" B.E.N. asked loudly as he popped up and created a loud bang. Jim covered his mouth to shut him up. Rose put a finger to her lips and shushed him. Artemis stuck her tongue at B.E.N.'s nose.

"B.E.N.!" Jim hissed.

"B.E.N!" Rose hissed angrily. "You'll wake them up!"

They checked to see if any of the pirates woke up, Silver was turning over in his sleep.

"Okay, here it is," said Jim. "We sneak back to the Legacy, disable their laser cannons and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan," B.E.N. replied in a muffled voice. "I like that plan. The only thing is… I'm wondering, um… how do we get there?

"Oh that," Jim pointed to the long boat tied up to a tree.

Rose noticed the campfire and felt hot inside her gut. She started to sweat and felt the world spin.

"It's the fire again. Jim what am I gonna go? If I scream I'll wake the pirates up and we're dead."

Jim hugged Rose close to him and stroked her back.

"Don't worry Rose," Jim said. "Like I said nights ago when you told us your past, your phobia, and promise. I promised that I would always be there for you and that you'll face your fears someday."

Rose thought for a moment and knew that Jim was right. She had to face her fears soon. She sighed and looked at Jim.

"Okay Jim, I'll do it."

Jim smiled and kissed Rose.

"Whatever you do look straight at the long boat, and not the fire."

"Got it."

They slowly walked out of the trap door and tip toed without making a sound. Rose noticed the keys near Grewnge. She crept slowly to the pirate, Artemis crawled down Rose's arm, her tongue stuck out and grabbed them without making a sound. Artemis held the keys in her mouth. They headed towards Jim, Morph, and B.E.N. Jim got on first, he pulled B.E.N. and he grabbed Rose's hands and pulled her into the long boat.

"Here are the keys," Rose gave them to Jim. "We'll use them to get up to the Legacy."

Jim placed the key into the ignition and the long boat flew towards the Legacy.

* * *

Jim, Rose, Morph, Artemis, and B.E.N. reached the R.L.S. Legacy and they looked over the hull of the ship.

"The coast is clear," Rose whispered.

Jim, Rose, Morph, Artemis, and B.E.N. climbed over the hull and landed on the deck. B.E.N. however clumsily landed on the deck and made a loud racket and yelled in pain.

"B.E.N. Shhh!" Jim whispered in annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" said B.E.N.

They looked around and there wasn't a single pirate in sight. It looked like a ghost ship with no one in sight. They walked towards the staircase that leads down to the engines and machines where they lead to the long boats. Jim knelt down at the bottom of the stairs, and Rose knelt next to him with Morph and Artemis on her shoulder. B.E.N only stood up.

"Okay, Rose and I will get the map," Jim whispered. "You wait here."

"Roger, Jimmy," B.E.N. said saluting, "I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" He hit Morph and divided into many pieces and came back together.

"B.E.N., B.E.N.!" Jim whispered wishing the robot wouldn't be so loud.

B.E.N. landed on his knees and rolled away singing. "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!"

Jim and Rose sighed and went to the boat launch to find the map. Rose felt that there was something too easy about getting the map.

"Jim I have a feeling we're not the only one's here."

"Oh, Rose no worries, at least we'll get the map before the pirates do get back."

They reached the boat launch and Jim knelt at the pile of ropes, he moved the ropes out of the way and found the sphere of the treasure map lying there. Jim picked it up while sighing and grinning in satisfaction and relief.

"Yes," he said grinning. Rose, Artemis, and Morph smiled with him. The victory didn't last long when all of a sudden the alarms went off, B.E.N. must have pulled the wrong wire they gasped in shock and annoyance.

"We better get out of here," Rose cried. The teens, Artemis, and Morph ran out of the boat launch and headed towards the entrance.

"Seriously B.E.N.?" Rose mused in annoyance.

Jim and Rose ran back to the entrance as B.E.N. turned off the alarm.

"That stupid robot's gonna get us all..." Jim said angrily as he and Rose ran up the stairs but stopped and froze. Rose's heart pounded and her legs stood frozen. Scroop appeared ready to kill the teens.

"Oh snap!" Rose cried.

"Killed!" Jim finished.

"Cabin boy!" Scroop sneered. "Captain's daughter!"

"Run!" Rose yelled.

Jim and Rose grabbed their hands and sprinted away from Scroop. Rose's legs were filled with adrenaline as she ran, and she looked behind and saw Scroop chasing after them.

"He's gaining us!"

Jim knocked down some barrels to slow the spider-crab alien down, but Scroop avoided them.

Artemis jumped off of Rose's head and landed on Scroop. She stuck her tongue in Scroop's ear, as she did it, Morph turned himself into a cream pie and smashed into Scroop's face causing Scroop to stop. Scroop pulled the pink blob and chameleon off of his face and threw Morph and Artemis into the hole of a pipe and they were both sucked into the pipe.

Jim turned towards the corner pulling Rose with him. Jim and Rose loaded their guns and they pointed towards Scroop. The spider alien stopped and stared at them in fright.

"Don't even think about coming closer bug!" Rose hissed angrily.

All of a sudden the lights were out and everything went black. B.E.N. must have pulled the wire out for the lights.

"Jim? Jim? Where are you?" Something grabbed her wrist and she screamed, but a hand clasped her mouth.

"Shhh! Rose be quiet!"

"Sorry Jim! But don't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry!"

"What happened to the lights?"

The lights suddenly came on and it was red. Scroop was gone, Rose got close to Jim and she was gripping her laser gun tight in her hands. Jim turned around with his gun in his hands. Scroop was nowhere to be seen, Rose felt the hairs sticking up on her skin, her blood was as cold as ice, and she felt shivers coming up and down her spine.

Little did they realize that Scroop was standing above them, waiting for the right moment to kill them. Morph and Artemis appeared from the pipe, and when they saw Scroop. Morph then screamed and turned himself into a glove with two fingers and poked the alien in the eye as he got sucked in. Artemis hissed and she hit Scroop in the face with her tail, Scroop threw her in the pipe.

Jim and Rose turned around and Scroop hit Jim across the face. Scroop then shoved Rose out of the way by grabbing her by the arm and shoved her hard. Rose landed on the metal ground, trying not to get dizzy. She saw Jim landing on the floor as his gun skidded across the floor and he tried to reach for it. But Scroop jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Jim!" Rose cried, she ran towards Scroop, jumped on his back and wrapped her hands around his throat. But Scroop grabbed Rose roughly by the hair and threw her against the wall, she felt shaky from the impact, and she stood up shakily, her body filled with lead as she ran towards Jim.

All of a sudden the gravity went off, Jim kicked Scroop through the ceiling and he went off, Rose flew up with him. Jim grabbed on a mast and extended his hand for Rose to grab her.

"Grab me Rose!" Rose tried to reach for Jim's hand but the force kept pulling her up.

Scroop grabbed a rope as he stood on the mast, and Rose flew up to him. He tried to grab Rose, but he missed and she flipped in the air. She hit the bottom of the crow's nest and she grabbed on the end of the flag, holding on for dear life.

She looked down and her eyes widened in horror as she saw Scroop climbing up the mast towards her, smiling insanely. Rose noticed her pistol flying by and she tried to grab it.

"Come on, come on, come on," Rose touched her pistol but it flipped more and went off into space. "No!"

She looked down and saw Scroop at the top of the crow's nest, with that insane smile on his face and his claw extended.

"Oh yes," Scroop laughed. "Do say hello to Mr. Arrow and your parents," he started cutting the rope with his claw. Rose realized Scroop was going to kill her and she crawled down the pirate flag quickly and grabbed the mast. Scroop stopped sawing the rope, he glared and jumped towards Rose.

"Tell him yourself! This is for him and my parents!" Rose screamed as she jumped on Scroop's back and send him off in the flag. She grabbed onto the mast, the rope holding the flag snapped. The girl watched Scroop looking down at her and he screamed as he flew off into space with the flag to his death until he vanished into the sky.

All of a sudden the gravity was switched on and she landed in the crow's nest flat on her face. Rose breathed in and out her heart was pounding in her chest and was almost in her throat. She rubbed her cheek where she landed and she noticed the pipe shaking. Morph appeared covered in black soot, he shook the soot off and coughed. Artemis came out of the pipe and she shook the soot off of her body.

"Morph," Rose smiled. "Artemis?" Morph smiled back and chirped. Artemis crawled to her Rose and rubbed her head against her cheek.

"Lasers disconnected Captain Jimmy Sir and Lady Rose budders." B.E.N. appeared tangled in wires and electricity showing power bolts. "Gee, that wasn't so tough."

"Rose!" Jim called as he ran up the stairs and looked up at the crow's nest. He ran towards the net.

"I'm coming Jim!" Rose climbed out of the crow's nest and climbed down the net to where Jim was standing. Artemis and Morph followed Rose down the net.

Rose felt a wave of emotions taking over her as she climbed down the crow's nest. Her eyes were starting to water and her head felt frozen about seeing Scroop flying up to his death. She almost fell off the net and Jim grabbed her. Rose threw her self in Jim's arms as she started crying. Jim hugged Rose close to him and stroked her hair as she sobbed.

"You okay Rose?"

"Yes, I…. killed Scroop… For Mr. Arrow, and my parents," Rose stuttered. "I... killed... him."

"I'm sure they are happy for you," Jim stroked Rose's hair as she sobbed harder. "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay. Scroop's gone for good. There's no need to worry about him anymore."

After ten minutes of crying, Rose calmed down and her eyes felt sore from crying and her sides were aching.

"I need to check on something," Rose ran into the medical bunks and noticed the attic door was opened. She climbed up the ladder and something stopped her mind when she saw something that ripped her heart in half.

"My paintings! My cross-stitch designs! My secret room! It's destroyed!"

Jim gasped in horror at the destruction of Rose's art and sewing collection. Paintings were torn into pieces, cross-stitch designs were ripped to shreds, ropes were pulled down and tangled, papers were ripped and bottles of paint and ink were spilled on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Rose," Jim said.

"Those stupid pirates must have discovered my secret room after we escaped. How could they destroy my hard work?"

"Don't worry, maybe you could fix up your projects," Jim said.

She noticed her moneybag and she grabbed it and wrapped it around her waist. She grabbed another one and wrapped it around her waist.

"What are the bags for Rose?"

"The treasure to carry once we find it," Rose said. "Just so we have some for ourselves and enough money to rebuild the Benbow Inn."

"Good idea," Jim smiled. "Come on, let's head back to the Captain and Doc."

"Right," Rose said.

"Right!" Morph repeated.

Artemis turned gold in pride and joy.

* * *

Jim went up the back door, he reached the opening and pulled up Rose, he pulled up B.E.N. to the edge. Jim grabbed the map from his pocket and ran towards the dark area where Delbert and Amelia were.

"Doc! Doc wake up! We got the map!" He said happily.

"Mother, now that we have the map, we can find the treasure!"

Then a robot hand appeared with a glowing red eye from the shadows. It was Silver, and he took the map smiling evilly.

"Fine work Jimbo and Rosie, fine work indeed."

Rose gasped in fright. Jim and Rose saw Amelia and Delbert tied up and gagged. They were clutched in the arms of the other pirates. Rose clutched to Jim, her was heart pounding in fright.

"Mother!"

Jim and Rose looked around and saw the pirates cornering them.

"Thanks for showing us the way kids!" One of the pirates said. Jim and Rose ran hoping they would escape, but Turnbuckle and Grewnge grabbed Jim by the arms. Morph bit Grewnge with his sharp teeth, causing the fat alien to scream in pain. He hit Morph with his tail and Morph hid in Jim's pocket whimpering.

Mertock grabbed Rose, and held her in his arms tight. Artemis hissed and she stuck her tongue in his ear, Mertock yelped in pain and he pulled Artemis off of him and threw her to the ground. Artemis cowered in fear and crawled into Rose's pocket.

Bird Brain Mary grabbed B.E.N. and held a knife close to his neck.

"What's this sorry stick of metal?" She asked as she placed the knife closer to his throat.

"Not the face!" B.E.N. cried in fright.

"You're just like me Jimbo, ya hates to lose," Silver said selfishly as he looked at Jim struggling to get free from the pirates. He laughed and tried to open the map. But his big metal fingers couldn't press the buttons, he groaned in frustration and kept turning his hand into different weapons and it still wouldn't open.

"What de devils?" He mused in frustration. Jim smirked at Silver's attempts. Silver turned to Jim and handed him the map. "Open it." Turnbuckle and Grewnge let the boy go as he took the map. "Mertock, give the lass to Turnbuckle."

Mertock picked up Rose and threw her roughly on the ground towards Turnbuckle. Rose felt shaky as she landed on the ground at Turnbuckle's feet. She wanted to run but her body felt like lead. Turnbuckle held Rose in his tentacles tight.

"Jim!" Rose cried. "Please don't do this! You can't let Silver…mmmph!"

Turnbuckle covered Rose's mouth with his tentacle to muffle her cry. He placed a cold sharp metal knife to her throat. Artemis crawled up to Rose's shoulder and hissed at Turnbuckle but the octopus alien hissed at Artemis. Artemis jumped and hid in Rose's pocket.

Jim glared at Turnbuckle and the alien glared at him and smirked as he held the knife closer to the girl's throat.

"Ah-ah-ah you don't want this little flower to get her throat slit now would we?"

Jim and Silver glared at each other.

"I'd get busy," Silver pointed his gun at Amelia and Delbert and at Rose too.

Rose's blue-green eyes were widened in fear, she looked at Amelia and Delbert as Jim looked at them too. Amelia shook her head and Delbert nodded but he shook his head and glared.

Jim pressed a few buttons and shifted on the sphere and green lights appeared. It showed a translucent image of Treasure Planet. The pirates stared at it in amazement and it showed a green light showing the way to the treasure.

"Oh t'e powers that be, would you look?" Silver said as he smiled in amazement. The hologram turned into a green light pathway that leads to the treasure.

Silver laughed and then his voice turned serious to the pirate crew.

"Tie the boy and the lass up and leave them with the others to," the path then disappeared. "What?"

The map suddenly closed and Jim glared at Silver as he held onto the map.

"You want the map?" Jim asked. "You're taking me and Rose too."

Silver smiled and sighed. He chuckled meanly and knew it was a good idea.

"We'll take 'em all!"

The pirates escorted the hostages to the longboat, Turnbuckle tied up Rose's hands behind her back and threw her across his shoulder. They sat in the longboat and headed towards the treasure. Jim took Rose to the front with him and sat at his feet.


	13. The Loot of A Thousand Worlds

The long boat followed the green light of the map pointing to the direction to the treasure. Turnbuckle had his gun pointed at Amelia and Delbert, and their hands were tied with rope to hold them both together. Jim was at the front with Silver showing the way. Rose was sitting near Jim, tears were coming down her face Artemis stood on her shoulder rubbing her face against the girl's cheek. Jim placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Jim, I'm scared," Rose whimpered. "What's going to happen to us?"

"It's going to be okay Rose, you'll see. I have a plan and it'll work."

* * *

As they landed Silver got off the boat and Jim helped Rose down. B.E.N. and the pirates got down and followed them. Amelia and Delbert stayed behind and one pirate stayed back to guard them. Rose looked back at her adoptive mother and Delbert with regret. Her eyes were filled with sadness and they knew what she was saying to them in her sea eyes, "I'm sorry Mother and Doc, this wasn't supposed to happen."

Rose walked near Jim and shuddered in fear, Morph flew out of Jim's pocket and whimpered in fear. Artemis crawled to Rose's shoulder and chirped in fear.

"It's okay Morph. It's okay," whispered Jim as he gently stroked him. He then stroked Artemis. "Everything's going to fine Artemis, I promise."

B.E.N. walked up next to the teens.

"Jimmy, Rose budders, I-I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life…" he then yelled. "WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED LUPE?"

"Oh brother," Rose rolled her eyes but smirked a little at B.E.N.'s humor.

"B.E.N., shh," Jim hissed. "This isn't over yet."

"We're getting' close lads!" Silver announced. "I smell treasure a-waitin'!" Silver's cyborg hand then transformed into a sword, he pulled then yanked Jim by the shirt and a pirate shoved Rose forward and landed on the ground scraping her knees. The pirate picked her up by the shirt and spoke in her ear.

"Move it, girl!"

Rose ran towards Jim. They watched Silver using his sword to cut through the plants and as he cut the last plants the green light lead to the edge of an empty cliff.

"Where is it?" Silver asked angrily.

"I see nothin'!" Onus yelled. "One great, big, stinkin' bunch of nothin'!"

The green trail glowed in Jim's hands and transformed into the map.

"What's goin' on Jimbo?"

"I don't know," Jim tried to press the buttons on the sphere but it wouldn't work. "I can't get it open."

"We should've never followed the boy and the girl!" Bird Brain Mary exclaimed and she shoved Jim to the ground.

"How dare you hurt him you no good brat?" Rose snapped only to get a kick in the stomach from the female pirate and she fell next to Jim.

"I wouldn't talk back if I were you girl!" Bird Brain Mary said with a glare and a smirk. "You could join 'im in death."

Artemis angrily jumped up and stuck her tongue at Bird Brain Mary's eye.

"Ouch!" she yelled in pain and clenched the chameleon in her hand squeezing the breath out of Artemis and glared at her. "I had enough of you sticking your tongue in our eyes frog!"

Bird Brain Mary threw Artemis on the ground hard near Rose. The chameleon chirped in fear and hid behind Morph. He licked Artemis in an attempt to comfort her, and in return she hugged him.

The pirates then started fighting on how to find the treasure with different suggestions.

Jim noticed the mold covering something.

"I'd suggest to get t'at gizmo going again, and fast!" Silver warned Jim. Jim's hands brushed it away revealing an indent on the ground with the same. "Or else we'll 'ave to do away wit' you and the nurse."

"Let's rip his gizzard right out right now!" Turnbuckle suggested.

"Throw him off the cliff!" Onus yelled.

"Slit her throat!" Bird Brain Mary suggested.

"Cut their heads off!" Hedley suggested.

Jim immediately slammed the sphere into the indent and green light glowed into the markings of the map. It turned into a holographic image of the map of the galaxy. Everyone jumped back and gasped in amazement.

"Oh have mercy!" Silver exclaimed. Everyone backed up as a huge triangular doorway appeared. In the doorway was a view of water and land.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim asked.

"But that's halfway across the galaxy," said Silver. Jim stared at the holographic map and pressed at each planet showing different ways to the galaxy. One included filled with clouds and water and another with a monster flying in the air.

"A big door… opening and closing. Let's see; Kinapis… Montressor Spacesport."

He pressed the crescent moon image and the spaceport appeared. Where the journey started, Rose looked at it closely with her sea eyes filled with curiosity.

"So that's how Flint did it," Jim whispered in excitement. "He used this portal to roam the universe, stealing treasure!"

"That must be why he and his crew always disappeared and were never caught," Rose said.

"But where'd he stash it all?" Silver asked in a demanding tone, and he shoved the teens out of the way. "Where's t'at blasted treasure?" He pressed different planets and try to see if there were gold coins and jewels.

"Treasure! Treasure!" B.E.N. cried. "It's… buried in the…"

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism," Jim said. "What if this whole planet is the mechanism?"

"And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!" Rose finished with a grin.

The pirates grabbed their shovels and immediately started digging, but the ground was hard and made of metal, only for their shovels to be banged. They booed and shouted at the teens.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed ta get t'ere?" Silver asked impatiently.

Jim slowly moved Silver out of the way and said calmly, "Just, open the right door."

Jim pressed the image of treasure planet and the door opened again. The inside was strange.

Jim placed his arm through the portal and he slowly walked in, Silver grabbed his shoulder and he pulled Rose in with him. As they walked Rose noticed the red laser and it started beeping.

B.E.N., Morph and the other pirates caught up with them, Bird Brain Mary yelled, "Wait for me! Wait for me!"

They stopped and gasped in amazement at the wonderful sight. The pirates ran towards it filled with ecstasy. Only Jim, Rose, Silver, B.E.N., Morph, and Artemis stood still on the platform and looked at the sight.

"Oh Jim," Rose said in wonder.

"T'e loot of a thousand worlds!" Silver exclaimed.

The Pirates felt like children running to get their presents as if it were Christmas. They gathered the treasure in their arms. Silver walked in awe at the treasure around him. The core was covered with gold coins and jewels from stolen treasures and the purple lasers were shooting from pipes into the holes controlling the gravity on the planet. Silver walked towards the treasure, filled with greed but joy.

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" Onus yelled.

Now that Silver and the pirates were distracted with the treasure, it was now a good time to escape.

"Jim, could you untie my hands please?"

Jim got behind Rose and tried to untie the ropes, but it was tied so tight he couldn't get a knot loose. Morph chirped in concern and he turned himself into a knife and floated.

"Thanks Morph," Jim said as he used the knife and sawed the ropes around Rose's wrists. As the ropes broke Rose rubbed her sore wrists. Morph returned to his blob form.

"Thanks Jim."

As Silver and the Pirates were busy collecting the treasure, Rose removed the bags from around her waist and started filling up the bags with the treasure. The coins and jewels felt cool against her palm, _I must not be spoiled, I have to collect the treasure for Jim and myself._

As she filled the bags, B.E.N. scratched his head thinking, "This is all seeming familiar… Like I can't remember why?"

Jim noticed an old pirate ship five feet away filled with more treasure. He grabbed Rose's hand and looked at her with a plan in his eyes.

"Come on Rose, we're getting out of here and we're not leaving empty handed."

"Okay, let me finish filling up these bags, and then we'll go."

* * *

Once both the bags were filled, she tightened the filled bags around her waist tight. They headed towards the pirate ship as B.E.N. talked in a low voice.

"But- but Jimmy! Jimmy! Rose budders! Rose budders!"

Jim, Rose, Morph, Artemis, and B.E.N. headed towards the pirate ship. As they got near B.E.N. kept talking, "Do you what's strange? I can't tell how frustrating it is Jimmy and Rose budders," Jim lifted Rose up to the ship and she landed on her feet. He then lifted B.E.N. up to the ship. "'Cause there's something just it's nagging at the back of my mind." B.E.N. landed on the ground and yelled in fright. Jim and Rose turned around and Rose gasped at the sight.

"Captain Flint?" Jim cried. Sitting on a chair was a skeleton of Captain Flint, his clothes were worn out and his long fingers clutched an item in his long boney fingers.

"Eww!" Rose cried. "He's dead!"

"In the flesh!" B.E.N. cried. "Well, sort of, except for skin, organs, or anything that-that-that resembles flesh. That's not there."

Jim and Rose walked up towards the skeleton and noticed it was holding an item in it's hand.

"And yet, it's so odd, you know? I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I-I just can't remember what it was. Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" The robot started sobbing.

Jim removed the metal item from Flint's hand and the bones broke to pieces. Jim and Rose looked at the item and back at the robot. They noticed the lose wires and the metal thing.

"B.E.N.," Jim said smiling. "I think I just found your mind. Hold still."

Jim ran towards B.E.N. and grabbed his head with one hand. As he placed the metal memory close to his head, the wires were pulled into the metal memory.

"Aah! Jimmy your hands are very, very cold." As the Metal memory was fitted into his head, and it started spinning and then as his head stopped. His eyes were blue instead of green.

"Whoa! Hello. You uh, Jimmy, Rose budders, I was just thinking… I was just think…" B.E.N. jumped in joy. "It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anyone about his BOOBY TRAP!"

"What?" Rose cried.

There was a rumbling and everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Speaking of which…"

There was an explosion and beams were falling down. Silver and the pirates stopped gathering the treasure and noticed the explosion.

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!"

A beam fell and landed on the core breaking it and causing the core to separate. The purple beams shone and broke across the core destroying the treasure. The pirates, scared out of their wits, started running for their lives and screamed as they ran back to the portal towards the Legacy. Artemis climbed into Rose's pocket to hide.

"Run Jimmy! Run Rose budders! Run for your lives!"

"You guys go back and help the captain and Doc!" Jim said and he ran towards the control panel and began to start it up. "If I'm not back in five minutes, leave without me!"

"I am not leaving my best buddy Jimmy!" B.E.N. yelled and he dragged Jim by the feet, only to see Jim giving an evil eye with a serious glare. "Unless he looks at me like that… Bye Jim!"

B.E.N. ran off to safety as Rose was about to get off the ship, something in her mind stopped her.

_Rose don't abandon Jim, he needs your help. Stay and help him._

Rose looked at Artemis and pointed her tail towards Jim.

"I must be out of my mind again," Rose shook her head and headed back towards Jim. Jim noticed Rose running back towards him.

"Rose! Go with B.E.N. and the others!"

"No way Jim! You need help!" Rose said, she was now being stubborn.

"Rose it's not safe, and no time for arguing go with B.E.N. right now!"

"Oh no I don't! I can't run away anymore, you need all the help you need. Tell me what to do and we're out of here."

Jim knew he can't force Rose to change her mind, she helped with the buttons and wiring. She noticed the lasers tearing the planet apart and the treasure falling in. She saw the other pirates escaping through the portal. She saw Turnbuckle and Blinko trying to escape with a treasure chest but only for them to fall to their deaths in the hot lava.

Rose got back to helping Jim staring up the engine and she checked the rockets and they were tuning on. Flames appeared and the ship turned on.

"The rockets are working Jim!" Rose cried happily. The ship took off and they flew towards the portal.

"Yes!" Jim yelled as he turned the ship. Rose, Artemis, and Morph cheered with Jim. "Morph! Rose! Artemis! We are so outta here!"

"Ah Jimbo, Rosie," Silver came up from behind and walked towards the teens. "Aren't ye two t'e seventh wonder if t'e universe."

Rose got behind Jim in fear and Jim grabbed a sword and pointed it at Silver's stomach. Artemis climbed onto Rose's shoulder, jumped on Jim's head and turned red and hissed at Silver in anger.

"Get back!" Jim warned as he pointed the sword at Silver. Silver stopped and looked down in regret. He then looked up with a cold look on his face.

"I like ya lad and lass," he said coldly as he walked forward. Jim walked backwards as he pressed Rose against the ship's wheel. Rose felt fear in her eyes and her heart and Jim's heart were pounding against each other's chests. "But I've come way too far to let to let ye two stand between me and me treasure."

A laser then hit the boat, Jim, Silver, and Rose fell out and slid down the platform. Only Silver grabbed on the edge of the ship, however Jim and Rose fell and grabbed on the ledges that were jutting out, Artemis crawled in Rose's pocket. The girl looked down at the right of hot, steaming, boiling lava, she remembered watching the servants falling down in the flames the night of the fire when she and her mother tried to escape. Her forehead started sweating and she struggled to hold on and not look down.

"Oh no!" Rose shuddered in fear, her phobia was coming back, she saw Silver coming towards her and Jim holding the ship with his right metal hand. He came towards the teens holding out his flesh and blood hand.

"Reach for me now!" Silver yelled. "Reach!"

"Go ahead of me Jim," Rose cried. "First you! Then me!"

"No Rose go ahead of me!"

"No Jim, please go first!" Rose's eyes were filled with sacrifice and protection for Jim. He sighed and grabbed Silver's hand. Silver pulled him out and Jim reached out for Rose.

"Reach for me Rose!" Jim held out his hand towards Rose.

Rose struggled to reach her hand to the boy, but her hand could not make it to Jim.

"I… I can't!"

The ledge suddenly went into the wall, Rose screamed as she fell and she grabbed onto another ledge.

"Silver! Help Rose!"

Rose struggled to hold onto the ledge but her fingers were slowly slipping, Rose felt that this is the end of her life, fall into the lava and she would see her parents and Mr. Arrow in Heaven again.

Silver looked between the treasure and Rose clinging on for her life. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighed, and realized his mistake and obsession.

"Oh blast me for a fool!" Silver yelled. He let go of the ship and slid down to the edge.

Rose's fingers finally slipped. The gravity pulled her down to her death, Rose screamed as she fell but was stopped when she felt a hand clamping around her wrist. She looked up and saw Silver holding her petite hand in his big hand. Silver threw her back up on the ledge and he hugged Rose close to him. They both looked up and saw Flint's ship hitting the laser and it burst into pieces and treasure flew everywhere. Jim clutched Rose and she clutched him tight. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her blood was rushing fast in her veins. Artemis crawled out of Rose's pocket and climbed on her palms. Rose hugged her chameleon close to her chest.

"Let's get outta here!" Jim cried.

"Right!" Rose said.


	14. Escape From the Planet and Farewell

**I can't believe I'm almost done! I'll be posting Chapter 15 soon. Thank you very much for reading my story. I will let you know whether or not I will write a sequel! I never had so many favorites and followers in my story ever! Here's chapter 14, enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Jim, Rose, Silver, Artemis, and Morph ran through the portal and jumped out it and notice the planet falling to pieces. They stopped and took a breath.

"Silver?" Jim cried. "You gave up?"

"You sacrifice the treasure to save us?" Rose cried.

"Just a life long obsession Jim and Rose," Silver said as he wiped his eyes and looked at Morph. "I'll get over it."

"Aloha Jimmy and Rose budders!" B.E.N. yelled, the R.L.S. Legacy flew down. Delbert took the wheel since Captain Amelia still had her injury. B.E.N. pointed to the compass on his chest. "Hurry people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!"

Rose gasped in horror if they don't leave Treasure Planet soon, they'll die.

"You're doing fine doctor," Amelia laid herself against the mast and watched Delbert turning the wheel. Now ease her over gently," Delbert turned the wheel fast. "Gently!"

The ship crashed and the pirates tied up in the lower level were frightened.

"We were better off on exploding planet!" Onus cried.

Jim climbed up first, he pulled Rose in, and they both pulled Silver up and the ship flew off.

"Take us out of here metal man," Amelia commanded.

"Aye Captain!" B.E.N. said, he pulled the levers and the ship took off.

Jim and Rose ran up the stairs and Silver stopped to flirt with the Captain.

"Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of…."

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" Amelia snapped. Silver chuckled uneasily.

As they thought they would escape, a chunk of the planet smashed into the mast above and the metal and machinery slowed the ship down and lost altitude.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Mizzen sail demobilized, Captain!" B.E.N. cried checking his database on the condition of the ship. "Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity."

"Thirty percent! That means…" Delbert cried, he looked at Amelia and Rose and they both had worried faces. "We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time!"

"This is not good!" Rose muttered. Artemis turned yellow in fear.

Jim looked back at the portal and he came up with an idea.

"We gotta turn around!" Jim cried and he jumped off the platform.

"What?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"Are you serious Jim?" Rose cried.

"There's a portal back there! It can get us out of here!" He grabbed a cannon.

"Pardon me Jim," Delbert said. "But didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?!"

"Yes," Jim grabbed a long piece of metal from the side of the ship. "But I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a different door."

"Captain, really, I-I just don't see how this is…"

"Listen to the boy!" Silver yelled.

"One minute and twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction!" B.E.N. screamed as red eyes ticked over the blue.

Rose ran towards Jim to help him build a solar surfer. Jim tried to connect a rocket to the piece of metal with a rope.

"What do ya need Jim?" asked Silver.

"Just some way to attach this," Jim said he tied the rope to the metal.

"All right, stand back. Stand back now!" Silver's metal hand turned into a blowtorch and connected the rocket to the makeshift board.

"There ya go!" Silver said as he helped lifted the board with Jim. Rose helped lifted the board and Morph came up under the board and lifted it saying, "There ya go!"

Jim got on the makeshift board and looked at Silver and Rose.

"Okay, now no matter what happens, keep the ship headed straight to that portal!" Jim said his voice filled with insistency. He looked at Rose.

"I'll be back," Jim said.

"Please don't get yourself killed," Rose said.

Jim hit the engine and he blasted off to the portal and Rose looked at him.

"Well you heard him!" Silver yelled as he turns towards the Captain and Doc. "Get t'is blasted heap turned 'round!"

The Captain stared at Silver, and she turned to Delbert.

"Doctor head us back to the portal!"

"Aye Captain," Delbert said uneasily as he turned the ship around and headed straight back to the portal.

Rose looked over the railing and watched Jim dodging the broken ground, Rose thought he would get killed by the broken rising ground. Artemis rubbed her head against her neck to calm her. Rose's heart pounded when she thought Jim would get killed, but she knew Jim had to reach the portal.

Silver placed his metal hand on her shoulder and knelt down to her height.

"He's gonna be fine lass," Silver said gently.

Rose smiled at Silver, she felt glad that Silver was there for her and Jim.

The ship was swerving in the air hitting the broken ground almost breaking the ship.

"Down to the right! The right!" Amelia snapped at Delbert, he struggled to drive the ship.

"I know! I know! Will you just let me drive?" Delbert shouted at Amelia, she just stared at him. Rose gasped that Delbert yelled at Amelia. No one ever yelled at her adoptive mother before. She kept her eyes towards Jim.

When Jim kept flying towards the portal, his engine went out and he flew down towards the chasm of lava.

"Hold on!" Rose muttered.

They got closer to the portal and Jim kept falling.

"JIM! NO!" Rose cried.

"Come on, lad!" Silver muttered through his teeth. Morph covered his eyes not daring to watch. Artemis closed her eyes and couldn't bear to watch.

"Seventeen seconds!" B.E.N. screamed.

She then, spotted Jim shooting out of the chasm and flew towards the portal. B.E.N. then started counting down the seconds they had left as they headed straight towards the portal.

"Seven,"

"Six,"

"Five,"

"Four,"

Rose shut her eyes to brace death.

"Three,"

"Two,"

* * *

Suddenly there was an explosion that came behind them. They looked behind and they survived! In the distance was the crescent moon of the Montressor spaceport. Everyone including the pirates in the brig started cheering for Jim.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Wow!" Jim screamed in joy.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rose yelled as she waved her hands.

Jim flew pass Silver and gave him a high five. Morph burst in to confetti and fireworks.

"Oh you done it, Jimmy! Yeh done it boy!" Silver yelled. "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?"

The pirates cheered for Jim.

Jim flew to Rose and grabbed her by the hands, and he pulled her up to his makeshift solar surfer. He hugged her, and they both kissed. Artemis turned pink as they kissed. They turned around and they both jumped off the board and landed on the deck. Rose hugged Jim tight.

"You did it Jim!" Rose cried. "Thanks to you! We survived!"

Amelia and Delbert walked up to them smiling.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you!" Captain Amelia said. "And they could use a woman like you Rose at the Academy too!"

Amelia walked to Rose and placed her hands on Rose's shoulders and smiled at her.

"I'm very proud of you darling, you have changed. And here's something for you," she took out Mr. Arrow's hat and placed it on Rose's head. Rose giggled as she adjusted Mr. Arrow's hat on her head.

Jim and Rose smiled at her.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts, though," Delbert said. Rose giggled when he mention life-threatening parts.

"Jimmy, that was UNFORGETTABLE!" B.E.N. cried. "I know you don't like touching… but get ready for a hug, big guy 'cause I gotta hug ya!" He laughed and hugged Jim. Out of the unexpected, Jim hugged him back.

"B.E.N.!" Jim started laughing and swung the robot around and placed him back on his feet.

"Hey, you hugged me back! Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry." B.E.N. started sobbing and Jim hugged him tight. "Does anyone have a tissue?"

Jim looked over where Silver was standing, but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Rose asked.

"I think I know where," Jim said.

* * *

Silver was near the longboat bay he spoke to Morph and untied one of the boats.

"Morphie, we gotta make tracks!" Silver whispered to Morph, he flew around Silver's head. Jim and Rose smiled at Silver and each other.

"You never quit, do you?" Jim said as they walked forward.

"Ah, Jimbo, Rosie! Ha-ha!" Silver laughed nervously. "I was just merely makin' sure our last longboat was safe and secure." Silver retied the boat with a poorly done knot.

"Well," Jim reached down to tie the knot, just the way Silver had taught them to. "That should hold it." Jim stood back up.

"I taught ya two too well," Silver giggled. They knew Silver would go to prison. "Now, if ya two don't mind, we would just as soon avoid prison, lil' Morphie here, he's a free spirit!" Silver explained as Morph squeaked and flew around his master's head. "Bein' in a cage, it would break his heart." Silver's metal hand formed a cage with his flesh hand covering the top of the metal fingers with Morph in his metal palm. Morph shuddered as Silver stroked him gently.

Rose understood that Silver was using Morph as an example as Silver being in prison. Even Jim understood what Silver meant. They both stared at him and he smiled back at them sheepishly.

Jim looked at Rose and gave her a nod. He smiled and pulled the lever, it opened the hatch below the longboat.

"We're going to let you go Silver," Rose said.

"Ah," Silver sighed happily, Jim and Rose untied the ropes to the boat. He smiled at them. "What say you two ship out wit' us?"

"Ship out with us!" Morph repeated and he transformed into a three cornered hat and landed on Jim's head covering his eyes, Jim giggled and tipped the hat up.

"The three of us! Hawkins, Silver, and Morgan! Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!"

"You know," Jim took off the hat, he stroked it and Morph returned to his blob form. "When I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second. But, uh, I met his old cyborg and he taught me that I could chat my own course. That's what I'm gonna do."

"And what do ya see of t'at old pal o' yours?"

"A future."

Jim looked at the evening sky and could see the stars. Silver understood what Jim meant he turned to Rose and looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh Rosie," Silver said looking down in regret. "I'm sorry I broke yer promise about telling t'e crew about yer phobia, I shouldn't 'ave told anyone. I feel terrible."

"It's okay," Rose smiled gently. "You were trying to protect me and Jim. I mean where would we be if you had told the crew you had gone soft? We'd be dead! But thanks to you, Jim, and everyone I trusted on this voyage, I have changed from being a shy, lonely, and friendless girl to a more confident and kind young woman. And now, I have a future too." Rose suddenly stopped and slowly frowned. "But Silver, there's something you should know."

"What is it lass?"

"Scroop's dead. I killed him."

"Yes, lass I know."

Rose's eyes were widened in surprise.

"But how did you know?"

"I woke up and noticed t'e longboat was gone, I took out me glass and saw you jumpin' on Scroop and he flew off into space. I may 'ave not cared, but I'm happy that you killed dat Spider-Psycho. I never even liked 'im. But I'm glad he's dead."

Rose smiled with tears in her eyes.

"But to tell you the truth Silver, we're going to miss you." Artemis crawled on Rose's arm and crawled to Silver's shoulder and rubbed her head against Silver's face.

"It looks like Artemis forgives you and likes you now."

"Look at ya two, both are glowin' like a solar fire. You two are somethin' special, Jim and Rose. I just know yer gonna rattle t'e stars yeh are." Tears fell out of Rose's eyes and so did Jim. They both went up and Silver clutched Jim and Rose in his arms. He didn't hesitate but his hug was better than the last one after the black hole. Rose felt warmth around her body as Silver hugged her tightly in his arms.

Silver slowly let go of them and he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Uh, got a bit o' grease in t'is cyborg eye o' mine."

As Jim and Rose wiped their eyes, Morph whimpered and started crying and transformed into a puddle of tears.

Jim held out his hands and caught Morph.

"Oh, hey, Morph," Jim said compassionately. "I'll see ya around okay?"

Morph's eyes appeared from the pool of tears and said sadly, "See ya around." He licked their cheeks, and flew back to Silver. He even licked Artemis and she accepted it.

Silver looked at them and turned to Morph.

"Morphy, I got a job for ya. I need you to keep an eye on these here pups. Will ya do me that little favor?"

"Aye-aye, Captain," Morph gave a salute, before Silver could break down, Morph rubbed Silver's cheek and flew over to Jim, Rose, and Artemis.

"I want you to have this," Rose pulled out her red ribbon and some of the treasure from one of her bags. She placed the objects in Silver's hands. "This treasure may support you just in case. This red ribbon with hopefully bring you the memories of Jim and I. Please remember us when you look at them."

Silver smiled gently at Rose for her unselfish and compassionate nature.

"I will lass, o' course I will."

Rose stood next to Jim and they both held hands and watched Silver get into the longboat. As the boat lowered, Silver remembered something.

"Oh and one more t'ing," Silver chuckled and pulled out a handful of treasure from his other pocket. "T'is is for y'er dear mother to rebuild t'at inn of hers." He tossed them to Jim and Jim looked at Silver in surprise. Silver chuckled and winked back at them.

"I'll never forget you Silver!" Rose said.

"Rosie! Always keep an eye on Jim and keep him safe. And Jimbo, keep Rose safe and always protect her. Always stay together you too!"

"We'll do it!" Rose cried.

"Stay out of trouble you old scallywag," Jim said.

Silver laughed as the boat was lowered.

"Why, Jimbo, lad, when have I ever done otherwise?" The cables broke and the teens both watched Silver flying the boat into space and his laughed echoed in space.

Jim and Rose smiled at each other and embraced themselves in a kiss. Artemis turned pink as the teens kissed.

* * *

As Delbert and Amelia were closer and Rose came up to them smiling. She took their hands and placed them together.

"What are you doing Rose?" Delbert asked.

"I'm giving you and mother my blessing. I now understand that no matter how people can get jealous or upset of one's relationship, all I have to do is respect my mother's decision and let her make the right choice to love someone."

Delbert and Amelia smiled at Rose and they kissed each other on the lips. Rose smiled at them as they kissed and Artemis turned pink again.

As they got onto the deck, they reached the port. The pirates that survived were lead away to be thrown in jail for the rest of their lives. The other men from the port came to unload the cargo.

"Mom will be arriving in three hours," Jim said. "You should rest up and get dressed. Like they said first impression is very important."

"I'll be ready for that Jim." Rose smirked.


	15. A Happy Ending and a New Life

Rose wore a dark purple dress with short sleeves. Now she's confident to expose her scarred arm in public. No more shame and covering it up the scars for nine years.

Jim led Rose through a crowd at the spaceport. Jim spotted a woman with blue-grey eyes, brown hair, and she was wearing a blue dress with a cream colored bonnet.

"Is that your mother?"

Jim nodded and he and Rose walked towards her, Jim placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah turned around in surprise and Jim hugged her, it caused her to smile and she hugged Jim back. Rose smiled at the sight of mother and son hugging each other.

He released her and Morph appeared and caused Sarah to jump. He rubbed against her face and flew around.

"Oh Jim," she said. "It's wonderful to see you again." She noticed Rose standing next to Jim. "And who's this?"

"Mom I want you to meet Rose," Jim said as he placed his arms around Rose gently and moved her forward. "She went on the voyage with me. Rose this is my mother, Sarah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hawkins," Rose said shyly as she shook Sarah's hand. "I'm the captain's adopted daughter and the R.L.S. Legacy's nurse."

"It's nice to meet you dear but just call me Sarah," Sarah said kindly. Artemis crawled on Rose's arm and Sarah jumped at the sight of the chameleon.

"Oh this is Artemis, she's my pet chameleon, she's very friendly." Sarah petted Artemis and smiled. Artemis turned peach as Sarah petted her.

Delbert and Amelia came up to Rose, Jim, and Sarah. They headed back to Montressor to stay at Delbert's mansion.

Jim and Rose told Sarah about their journey in space and Jim showed Sarah the money he got from Silver. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the gold and jewels, it was enough rebuild the Benbow Inn.

Rose brought her bags and Sarah was more surprised to see more treasure. Rose tried to offer it to Sarah, but Sarah insisted that she didn't need more. Rose gave her half to Jim while she kept the other half for herself.

Amelia was in love with Delbert, so she decided that she, Rose, and Artemis would move to Montressor to live with Delbert. Rose knew that she would finally be able to see Jim more, rather than living on Gandorona.

* * *

Ten months passed and Jim and Rose now started dating as a couple. They only hung out, when they got a break from helping Sarah rebuild the inn.

At the same time, Amelia and Delbert fell in love and they were soon married. Rose was uncomfortable when she first met Delbert but as he assisted her on the voyage, but she learned to trust and understand him. Now she has a new father.

* * *

Opening night came, but Jim had to go to the academy for something important. The inn was completed, it was more bigger than the original inn. It was now three stories high, with the restaurant and kitchen on the main floor, the visitor's room on the second floor and the home for the Hawkins family at the top. There was a garden nearby with a white gazebo.

Rose was happy to help Jim build the Benbow inn. She stood next to Sarah, who was wearing an elegant pale blue dress, with an up do hairstyle with curls dangling at the back.

Rose wore an elegant strapless red-violet dress, with a white lining at the sweetheart neckline. A white peplum around the waist, red violet heels, a golden necklace with a ruby, ruby stud earrings, her ring and a golden bracelet. Her auburn hair was tied up in a high ponytail with curls at the end and a red rose clip at the ponytail. She wore pink eye shadow with black mascara and rose pink lipstick. Artemis stood on her shoulder and wore a silver collar with rubies.

Amelia, Delbert, B.E.N. and Morph were there, including the citizens of Montressor. The inn had a red ribbon at the front entrance. Morph turned himself into a pair of scissors and cut the red ribbon. Delbert took the photo and everyone cheered.

In the evening, everyone started celebrating the opening inside the dining area. B.E.N. appeared from the kitchen wearing a chef's hat with plates of cake in his arms and clock. He was now clean from the rust and he's now the waiter of the Benbow inn. He served the cake and everyone was happy.

Rose stood by her adoptive parents with joy in their hearts. In Delbert's arms, were two pink bundles, Amelia had one blue bundle, and Rose had one pink bundle in her arms. Artemis stood on Rose's shoulder.

Delbert held two feline baby girls that are both identical to the other girl in Rose's arms. One baby girl named Lilac had blond hair with blue eyes, a green ribbon in her hair, and she wore a green dress with a pacifier in her mouth.

The second daughter, Katniss had brunette hair, blue eyes, with a pink ribbon, a blue dress and she was sucking her thumb.

The other little girl Rose was holding in her arms was Jasmine, she had red hair like her mother, with a yellow bow in her hair, blue eyes and a purple dress. Rose giggled as she held her little sister in her arms. B.E.N. came up to them and his spindly finger tickled Iris as she smiled. Artemis stood on Rose's shoulder and smiled at Rose's siblings.

Amelia pulled aside the blue fabric to reveal a baby boy named Everett with the splitting image of his father, Delbert. Amelia kissed Everett's forehead as he yawned.

Then the doors flew opened, it was the robo cops. The music and talking stopped and everyone looked at the cops. Rose's heart was pounding she hoped Jim did not get into trouble again.

The cops walked in and parted revealing Jim wearing a military outfit, in the color white and outlined in gold. Jim grew out his hair and had it trimmed. The braid was gone and his bangs were shorter. He looked so handsome!

Everyone smiled and cheered for Jim. Rose smiled at Jim, one officer saluted him while the other one shook his hand.

Morph flew over and turned himself to a medal and placed it on Jim's coat.

Rose placed Jasmine in the basket with her other siblings in the basket. She ran towards Jim, and Jim ran towards her, he lifted her by the waist and spun her around. He set her down on her feet and shared a passionate kiss. Everyone oohed at the moment the teens kissed.

The music then started playing and Jim took Rose's hand and they both went to his mother. A row was formed, Jim bowed to his mother and Rose, Sarah and Rose curtised. Rose stood on the right of Jim and Sarah was on the left. They both danced down the aisle and Rose twirled around in joy along with Jim and Sarah. Delbert and Amelia danced, he dipped her to the ground and they were both smiling.

In a corner, Morph was watching over the Doppler quadruplets and Jasmine pulled Everett's ear and he started crying waking up his other sisters. Morph chirped in concern and he turned himself into a rattle. Iris tried to grab it, but she landed forward. Morph flew into Everett's hand, he stopped crying and shook it as he oohed happily.

Artemis was with the other children and they fed her fruit and she turned into each color. When she ate an orange, she turned orange, when she ate a grape, she turned purple. The children laughed each time Artemis turned into a different color.

B.E.N. danced on the floor doing the robot. Jim and Rose danced on the floor as if the two were alone, Jim could tell Rose was exhausted and they went to the window to rest and have a drink of water. They clapped with Sarah, she looked back at them and smiled and she kept clapping with the music.

Jim and Rose looked out of the window and saw a cloud in the shape of Silver smiling down at them. A star glowed in the eye, and they both smiled.

"He's watching over us," Rose said.

"Yes, I know." Jim said gently. "Let's get some air, I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Jim opened the doors and they walked through the beautiful garden filled with flowers and plants. They headed to the gazebo and sat down enjoying the cool night breeze.

"So Jim, what's the surprise?"

"Close your eyes please."

Rose closed her eyes as Jim took out her locket. Earlier he asked Amelia if he could borrow it and add something on there.

"Okay you can open them."

Rose opened her eyes and in her hands was her locket, she gasped in surprise.

"Oh Jim! Did you steal it?"

"No!" Jim smiled as he teased Rose. "Open the locket there's something special in there."

Rose opened the locked and there were new hologram pictures. The day Jim bumped into Rose on the first day of the voyage, carrying her in his arms after saving her from Scroop, Jim hugging Rose the night she revealed her past, both of them watching Silver telling his stories in the galley, both of them sleeping after watching the dishes, their first kiss on the crow's nest, riding on the longboat with Silver, Jim healing Rose's hands on Treasure Planet, Jim picking up Rose and they both flew on the solar surfer after escaping from Treasure Planet, and saying good bye to Silver.

"Oh Jim," Rose said in surprise. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

"I'll have to add more things on there tomorrow. Come on, I know what to add on there."

Jim took Rose's hand and they both headed inside the inn. Slow music was playing, and Jim took Rose in his arms and they started dancing. Jim spun Rose around and he held her gently in his arms with his hand on her waist and his hand in her hand. Rose placed her hands in Jim's hands. Rose noticed her adoptive parents were dancing with love in their eyes. Others guests were dancing with their partners and they were only focusing on their partners.

As the music died, Jim and Rose kissed passionately and as they parted the kiss, Rose smiled at him.

"I never thought I would have ever met you Jim," Rose whispered. "If it weren't for the voyage, or if I hadn't gone with Mother and Mr. Arrow I would have never met you and learn to be brave and understand myself more."

"I feel the same way Rose," Jim whispered. "If it wasn't for Billy Bones giving me the map and the inn was burned down, and getting the treasure map, I would have never met you, Silver, and I would still get into trouble today."

Rose looked around, she was standing with more people and her friends and family filled with love and compassion. She would never imagine a future filled with happiness, pride, and most importantly hope. She left behind the scars of the past filled with sorrow and she is now moving on to the future with adventure and happiness.

"I love you Jim."

"I love you too Rose."

This was the most wonderful night of her life.

* * *

**I did it! I did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here tonight! Woo! Eating here tonight! No! No! No! Eating here tonight you're on a diet!**

**Well I did it! I finally finished my first Treasure Planet story! **

**I want to thank Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345 for her support! She's so supportive and kind!**

**If you want to hear the reveal if I'm going to write a sequel, the... answer... is... YES! I will write a sequel, And I'm hoping to find some inspiration to write what happens in the sequel! I hope my fans and followers could help me find inspiration.**

**Thank you very much!**


End file.
